The Faceless Wolf
by Ash888
Summary: Having reclaimed Needle, Arya and The Hound try to figure out where they should go next. Cross the Narrow Sea and beyond to new places and a new start alongside a few old faces. What awaits Arya and what does the future hold for her? Will she ever see her family and home again and will she fulfil her list? Does she have a role to play against the White Walkers? Winter is coming!
1. The Hound And The Wolf

**-~*Introduction*~-**

This story picks up shortly after Arya has reclaimed Needle from Polliver (Season 4 Episode 1) and will focus around Arya. It will be told from her point of view, a bit like in the books. I will take things off in a different direction for Arya than the series (or books) as I don't want to just go over what has already been seen or read. (what's the point in that?)

The other main events in the series will still happen in the background up to a certain point before it goes AU (Joffs death, Tyrions trial, Little Finger and Sansa go to The Eyrie etc) though I may make some very minor changes to them as you will see. This is purely so I can explore a few interesting storylines with Arya along the way without changing the overall story that we all know and love.

(SPOLIER ALERT FOR NON BOOK READERS) The biggest change that I've made is to the faceless men. I didn't want to simply go over or redo what was written in the books with the kindly man and House of Black and White etc. (As awesome as it was). Again this is purely so I can explore a few interesting storylines with Arya without changing the overall story or simply copying what has already been read in the books.

I hope you enjoy reading and hope my spelling and grammar isn't too bad as I'm typing this up on WordPad!? (I don't have Office or Word) Any feedback would be much appreciated as it's my first attempt at a longer fanfic :)

**-~*The Hound And The Wolf*~-**

After what they had witnessed at The Twins and her murder of the Frey soldier Arya and The Hound Sandor Clegane came to an uneasy truce. Like it or not she needed him right now and he had started to feel a tiny bit of sympathy and understanding for her, having witnessed the horror at The Twins. He'd come to the decision that he was going to watch over her until he could find her a safe place and he'd even come to accept her a little, not that he ever showed it. But she could tell how he had started treating her a little gentler than before, even letting her keep a dagger and some copper stars that she had found on the Frey soldier she had killed so brutally.

They rode south to put as much distance between themselves and The Twins as they could but they had no real destination. It was a gloomy ride and the sun didn't come out very often to match Arya's mood, but at least the rain stayed away for which they were both thankful. They knew they couldn't go much further south because that meant Kings Landing and the Lannisters, North meant going back where they had just come from and neither of them wanted that and West meant Casterley Rock and more Lannisters.

On the third night they set up camp inside a long abandoned cottage which had only half of it's roof remaining, but it would serve to keep off the rain which started shortly after Arya had made a small fire. They shared some hard bread as she told him of her experience at Harrenhall with The Mountain. The Hound listened before laughing much to Arya's surprise "We have something in common little wolf, we both want him bloody dead". He then looked at her for a few moments before asking "Where should I bloody take you, do you have any family still alive?".

Arya looked back at him and thought to herself. She only had her Aunt Lysa, her mothers sister but she probably wouldn't even know who she was or even care. And in any case, she didn't really want to go there anyway. "Nobody that knows me enough to pay your ransom" she replied sullenly. She shrugged before lay on her side with her back to the fire before whispering her death prayer and falling asleep "Joffrey, Queen Cersei, Ser Ilyn, Walder Frey..."

For the next few weeks they rode south and east but still they had no real destination. The weather remained mostly fine but cloudy and Arya and The Hound barely spoke a word to each other. Arya wanted to cry and grieve for the loss of her mother and brother but the tears would not come. At the same time she didn't want to cry so that she didn't look weak in front of The Hound, though she was weak compared to him anyway she thought.

One night they set up camp underneath a small crop of trees for protection from the weather just outside a small port town called Saltpans. Arya's skinny arms and legs were sore from days of riding and even The Hound seemed to be suffering a little. The Hound had tended to the horses while Arya collected wood to build a small fire. The Hound sat by the small fire drinking wine while she made do with water. "We should head East, across the narrow sea" Arya said to him as she nibbled on some hard bread. "There's nothing left for me...us in Westeros" She wanted revenge on the Freys and the Lannisters but she but knew that she had to grow and train before that day would come, and that day would come! _'Some day I'll meet with Jaqen and he'll teach me how_'. She kept telling herself, hoping it would come true.

Arya had barely spoken a word since she had told him about her experience at Harrenhall and the Mountain and it took him a little by surprise. The Hound looked at her for a few moments, his mouth twitching a little before he spoke "You're a smart little one you know that". The Hound had seen enough of Westeros and it's wars. They had nowhere else to go, he realized this just as much as she did. "Best get some sleep little wolf, we have a long journey ahead". She nodded and almost smiled but she couldn't form one.

The next morning they ate hard bread and cheese before making the short ride to Saltpans. It was a small town with a few inns and taverns. There was also a small market where Arya bought some fresh green apples for a few of the copper stars she had in her pouch, she'd had enough of hard bread and cheese! There was a small castle too where some minor lord had his seat, though she didn't recognise the banners draped either side of the castle gate. They stopped and dismounted as they approached the small harbour which had a few small galleys and fishing boats moored. "Talk to some of the captains and see where they're headed, try to be nice to them to get a better price." The Hound commanded her gruffly before leading the horses away.

Arya smiled sweetly as she spoke to a few of the captains of the smaller ships to find out where they were headed and when they meant to sail, while The Hound sold the horses they were travelling on for a high price, mainly thanks to the stable owner being terrified of him, unable to even look at his burnt face. By the time they met up again The Hound had also sold a few other items including boots, belts and daggers that they had taken from the Frey soldiers they had killed for an equally high price to raise as much coin as he could. That, together with the money that they had found on the Frey soldiers was more than enough for passage on a small ship called Seastorm which would take them to Pentos.

Seastorm was an appropriate name. The ship was old and weatherworn, creaking with each wave but she was solid enough the captain had assured them. The journey was mostly smooth sailing apart from one day where the ship rocked heavily due to a storm and The Hound was grumpier than ever so Arya stayed away from him. She brought him water from time to time but he only wanted ale making him even grumpier. During her time away from The Hound she got talking to a young boy of seven called Jon, his name reminded her of her bastard half-brother and her fingers lightly touched the handle of Needle, the gift he had given to her before leaving for the wall. She wished she could be with him and hug him again and he could muss her hair the way he used to back in Winterfell.

The next day she found Jon again and they spent the afternoon in the crows nest keeping watch, though there was rarely anything to see. It was a long way up but Arya wasn't scared, 'Bran would have loved this' she thought. Jon was the captain's son and he was going to be captain too someday like his father and his father before him. Jon told Arya stories of dragons and a blonde queen who was freeing slaves in the free cities of the east. She thought it was all fishwife stories until she heard it from two other deckhands later that day and decided that there must be some truth in it.  
_'I wonder what dragons look like, maybe I'll get to see them one day if I'm lucky_' she thought to herself as she bunked down for the night. Old Nan had told her tales of dragons and other fantastic creatures back in Winterfell when she was a little girl and she'd seen pictures in books but that felt a lifetime ago now. She closed her eyes and whispered her death prayer as she did every night before sleeping "Joffrey, Queen Cersei, Ser Ilyn, Walder Frey..."

By the time she awoke by The Hound nudging her roughly with his boot, the ship was already docked in Pentos harbour and unloading it's cargo of wines and silks. They agreed to help out to earn some extra coin. The Hound carried barrels and crates while Arya struggled with small sacks of cloth and silk. They finished unloading the ship by evening and made their way through the docks and Arya told The Hound about the dragons and the blonde queen that Jon had told her all about. The Hound responded "I should seek her out, maybe offer my bloody sword?" but there was mockery in his tone. Her mind was made up though, she wanted to see the dragons with her own eyes. It would give her something to aim for, something to hope for at least.

The Hound however was more concerned with finding the nearest tavern and getting drunk. After walking past a few shady taverns they came to a small inn called _The Blue Crab_. The Hound ordered a flagon of ale for himself and some watered wine for Arya. They sat at a wooden table that had seen better days, the whole inn had seen better days in truth. "I want to see the dragons" Arya said to him again as she sat and took a sip from her cup. "There are no bloody dragons any more little girl, they're all dead" He replied gruffly as if to mock her for believing in fairytales.

"Begging ya pardens ser, but there be dragons, seen em wit me own two peepers" An old ragged man said. He sat in the corner on his own and never looked towards them, only at his ale. He looked like a veteran sailor that had seen many a rough sea and a few winters to boot. Arya and The Hound looked over as he continued. "Aye three of em there were and a white haired queen, a Targaryen that one to be sure".

Arya looked at The Hound "See it's true, we have to find them?" The Hound looked back at her as the corner of his mouth twitched "Dragons mean fire and death little girl". Arya took a sip form her cup "Not if they're on your side…..and I'm not a little girl, stop calling me that!" she replied defiantly. He looked back at her for a few moments before looking back to the old sailor "Where?" he asked in a gruff tone. 'He's starting to believe' Arya thought as she took another sip from her cup.

"Yunkai last I heard, I can takes ye there if ye have the coin?" The old sailor replied, never taking his eyes from his ale. "How much?" Arya said enthusiastically, much to The Hounds annoyance. "Three silver stags, not a copper less and ye'll work too. Cargo needs a loadin and decks need a scrubbing". Arya nearly spat out her watered wine as she stood up suddenly, banging the table with her fist "DEAL". The Hound rolled his eyes and then looked at her, shaking his head in disbelief. Even though he was sat and she stood they were nearly at eye level. "Aye, we sail on the morrow, ask for _Olde Salty_ at the docks at first light and I'll set ye to work". With that the old sailor finished his ale and left, leaving them alone.

When their wine was finished The Hound paid the innkeeper for a room. She was old and nought but skin and bone but had a kindly face and didn't seem afraid of The Hound one bit. She led them up to their room which was small and dark with a tiny shuttered window. The bed was old and creeky and the sheets looked to have stains on them, Arya didn't like to think what they were. The Hound took the bed for himself while she curled up on an old blanket on the floor. _'Just like a dog, no, a hound_' she thought before closing her eyes and whispering her death prayer. "Joffrey, Queen Cersei, Ser Ilyn, Walder Frey..."

The next morning The Hound woke Arya early, nudging her with his boot again. He was keen to be away as soon as possible. Arya gave her hands and face a quick wash and followed him outside. "I'm hungry" she said as she looked up at him. He gave her a quick glance and nodded to acknowledge her. They slowly made their way toward the busy docks before stopping at a market stall to buy some fruit with the last of their copper stars. He handed her a big red apple which she eagerly ate. "Can we really trust this Olde Salty man?" she asked him. She was so eager to see the dragons that she didn't stop to think if the old man was genuine or not before agreeing to the deal. "Not sure, but we'll find out soon enough little wolf"

Arya smiled when he called her that, she liked being called that. After finishing her apple she threw the core into the sea and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. The Hound did the same shortly after, maybe they weren't so different afterall. The dock was a hive of activity, ships of all sizes loading and unloading their cargo. There were sailors and ships from all over and just as many languages and accents. Arya heard one speaking in the common tongue and asked about _Olde Salty_ but he just ignored her until The Hound stepped up "The girl asked you a bloody question" he said gruffly as his hand sat on the pommel of his sword. "Th…that way, look for grey sails" The sailor pointed and went about his business. Arya couldn't help but giggle a little as she looked up at The Hound, but he just looked back, his mouth twitching before walking to where the sailor had pointed.

They walked past several ships before coming to a small old ship which looked weathered and had grey sails. _Olde Salty_ was written in very faded letters across it's stern. Arya pulled a face and looked up at The Hound "Are we really going in that thing? It'll never make it all the way to Yunkai" The Hound looked down at her and his face told her that he agreed. "You may be right little wolf"

"Heading for Yunkai? I can take you?" a large captain said as he placed his hand on The Hound's shoulder. He quickly shrugged it off and Arya looked up and smiled at the captain, trying to figure out if he was true or not "Aye, it's a long way to Yunkai, why not travel there with honest sailors instead of an old pirate" The captain continued, Arya figured he was true. "How much?" she asked. "Five silver stags each but you must work for your meals". The captain replies. Arya looked up at The Hound and he gave her a quick nod "Deal" she said enthusiastically as she held out her hand.

The captain gave a booming laugh and shook her hand, gripping it so tight she thought it would be crushed. He introduced himself as Captain Mycah before telling them that everyone on board his ship called him Three Toes due to an accident when he was a young sailor. Three Toes led them over to his ship which was called _Seamaiden_. She was a small ship but looked far sturdier than _Olde Salty_ and slightly bigger. Three Toes showed them below deck to where they would be sleeping. There was no free cabin so they would have to sleep in the ships hold with the cargo of wine and ales. Arya hoped that The Hound wouldn't drink it all and get drunk because then he would be grumpy or get angry again.

Once they had made a space for themselves in the cargo hold The Hound went to help load various barrels and crates while Three Toes set Arya to work in the ships galley peeling potatoes and washing plates. She's never had to do anything like that before and was hopeless with the potatoes, cutting the skins off far too thick much to the cook's annoyance. He sent her from his sight so she made her way out on to deck where the first mate set her to scrubbing the decks with two older boys by shoving a rag in her hands and pointing, she guessed he couldn't speak the common tongue. Arya tried to speak with the two older boys but neither spoke back. She figured they spoke a different tongue too or maybe they thought that it was bad luck to have a girl onboard like many sailors still believed. '_Boys are so stupid' she thought._

Much to Arya's relief they stopped scrubbing the decks by lunch time and was she treated to a hearty meal of potato and fish broth with some hard bread. She sat alone in the corner of the cabin where the food was being served before being joined by The Hound. "We're setting sail this afternoon so don't go wandering off because I won't bloody come looking for you". Arya frowned at him, she was tired of him bossing her around all the time but she was too tired from scrubbing the decks to argue back. Her skinny arms and legs were sore and stiff but she figured it would make her tougher. '_Every hurt is a lesson learned'_ she could hear Syrio say in her head. "I won't" was all she could muster and pulled her face a little.

After they had eaten Arya helped out by clearing up the plates and bowls and The Hound went back above deck to help load the last of the cargo before they finally set sail. Arya was free to do as she liked until the next meal so she decided to stretch her legs. She started to look around the ship hoping to shake off some of the aches and pains and maybe find someone her own age to talk to but there wasn't anybody. She soon noticed that she was the only female onboard too which made things even worse. After a while she met up with the two older boys from earlier and this time they spoke back. But they only spoke in a tongue she didn't understand, _'Braavosi maybe?_' she thought.

Later on she met up with The Hound again for the final meal of the day which was some kind of fish stew. Arya didn't like the taste of it much but ate it anyway because she was hungry. After the meal she helped to clear up again before going straight to bed, falling asleep shortly after saying her death prayer "Joffrey, Queen Cersei, Ser Ilyn, Walder Frey..." even though it was still early and light. A few hours later The Hound joined her in the cargo hold and looked down at her curled up in a ball, fast asleep. "Still just a little girl" He did a short gruff laugh before settling down for the night and falling asleep.

A few days came and went but they were all the same to Arya. Scrubbing decks in the morning and clearing up after meal times before saying her death prayer and falling asleep before it was even dark. She almost welcomed her little routine after all of the chaos of the previous few months. The only downside to her routine was the fact that she was gaining an impressive amount of blisters on her hands and her arms and legs grew stiffer each day. For the first time in her short life she felt quite lonely with only The Hound to talk to, not that he said very much. The sailors ignored her, either speaking a different language or simply ignoring her because she was a girl. All except for one sailor who gave her the occasional look and a nod, he seemed to be ok at least, so she always smiled and nodded back.

When she wasn't scrubbing decks or clearing up she thought about Winterfell a lot and about her room and her direwolf Nymeria and whether she would ever see them again. She thought about her mother and father and her brothers that she had lost which brought tears to her eyes but she quickly wiped them away, '_wolves don't cry'_ she thought to herself. She even thought of Sansa a little too and missed her as well. just a little. She also missed Jon and the way he mussed her hair. At least she still had Needle.

On the fifth night Arya woke to hear shouting above deck. At first she thought that maybe some of the sailors had got drunk from too much ale and were fighting but quickly realized that something was wrong. She sat up and reached for Needle before waking The Hound, much to his annoyance until he heard the shouting too. "Wait here I'll go and see what's happening". She stood and grabbed his arm, her instincts were telling her something was seriously wrong "No I'm coming with you, you can't leave me on my own". The Hound sighed and then thought for a moment before agreeing, they didn't have time to argue "Fine but stay close to me until we know what's going on" Arya said nothing and nodded her head as he opened the cargo door.

Arya's heart started to pound in her small chest as she suddenly felt a little nervous. She stuck close to The Hound as they edged through the door and out of the cargo hold. She held Needle tight in her left hand and kept a close lookout behind them as The Hound made sure things were safe from the front. The shouting grew louder as they made their way up on to the deck to see everybody rushing around, looking like they were getting ready for a battle. The ships captain Three Toes came over to them with worried look on his face "Pirates, you're old friend I believe" he pointed to where a tattered ship with grey sails was approaching "We're too heavily laden with goods to out run them so we'll have to fight them".

The Hound put away his sword "I don't bloody fight for free" he said in a gruff tone, the corners of his mouth twitching. _'Is he serious?_' Arya thought as she looked up at him, astonishment written across her grubby face. "And neither does she" The Hound continued as he put his hand on Arya's slender shoulder, looking down at her. Arya simply smiled at Three Toes, not sure what to make of the situation. Three Toes sighed and shook his head "Fine, if we make it out of this alive, no more chores". Arya looked up at The Hound and nodded "Fine" he said in a gruff tone and drew his sword again. Three Toes nodded in agreement before shouting over to some of his men and walked off to prepare them for battle.

Arya smiled and walked next to The Hound "That was pretty clever, scrubbing the decks was hard work". He looked down at her "Only if we survive, most of these men don't look fit to carry a bloody sword! And what do you think you're going to with that toothpick?" he pointed to Needle "Put it away you won't be fighting any bloody pirates with that!" She looked up at him a little confused "But why? I'm good with a sword I've practiced really hard, you've seen me I know you have" He rolled his eyes and shook his head "Because I want you up there, out of harms way" He pointed up to the crows nest" I can't fight properly if I have to watch your bloody back as well as my own".

She looked up at him and reluctantly tucked Needle into her belt, she knew it was no use arguing with him as he was the most stubborn person she had ever met, even more stubborn than Septa Mordane was with her needlework lessons and timekeeping! Her head told her that he made sense but heart thought it was kind of unfair as she had practiced a lot with Needle, even though she had no experience in a real battle. "Take a bow with you, maybe you can take a few of the cunts out from up there. Just don't aim anywhere near me" He added as he walked her over to where a few bows were hung up and handed one to her along with a small quiver of arrows. "Ok, got it" She quickly tucked the bow over one shoulder and the quiver of arrows over the other and nodded up at him. "And if any of the bastards gets near you, use that" He pointed to Needle. Arya giggled before responding "And stick him with the pointy end, I know!"

The edges of The Hounds mouth twitched and he almost smiled at her response before signalling for her to get to safety, so she turned and started to carefully climb the rigging all the way up to the crows nest. From there she could see _Olde Salty_ was very close now and looked to have around twenty men to _Seamaiden's_ fifteen, the rest of the crew were hiding below deck. 'They don't have The Hound' she thought as she readied her bow, trying to reassure herself that everything was going to be alright. 'He can take out twenty men on his own if he's angry enough'. She looked down to see The Hound readying himself and Captain Three Toes trying to organize his men. She also noticed the nodding sailor who looked up and nodded at her, she smiled and nodded back.

It was then that the two ships collided, side by side. There was a mass of shouting as some of the men from _Olde Salty_ boarded them and_ Seamaiden's_ men went to give them a steel greeting. Arya took aim at one of the pirates and let loose an arrow but missed by a good six feet. She bobbed down to hide for a few moments before peeping over the side of the crows nest to see what was happening. A few small fires had started on both ships from where the oil lanterns had fallen from the collision and a few men already lay dead or dying. She looked around for The Hound wondering how he was coping with the fires that had broken out and spotted him aboard _Olde Salty_ engaging with three of the pirates.

He looked to have a limp, maybe he'd been cut but it was hard to tell from that distance. She readied another arrow and took aim. At first she aimed at The Hound '_some day_' she thought before moving her aim to the chest of one of the three pirates and letting loose, hitting him in the left thigh. He dropped to his knees in pain and The Hound made short work of the rest. '_That should help him a little, not that I'll get any thanks_' she thought to herself. 'He'll probably be angry for shooting near him'

Arya crouched down again before peeping over the edge of the crows nest, trying to remain hidden. She spotted Three Toes lying dead in a pool of his own blood. It looked like he had taken a sword through the chest or stomach, it was hard to tell with all of the blood. She couldn't see where the nodding sailor was but hoped he was ok. He was her favorite of all of the men on board even though they had never actually spoke. After a few moments and feeling brave again she stood and readied another arrow, taking aim at the shifty old man that they had spoken to in the _Blue Crab_ tavern back in Pentos. This time her aim was true and she hit him full in the chest. '_Just like in practice back at Winterfell_' she thought feeling pleased with herself.

Arya looked below to make sure nobody was climbing up to get to her before bobbing down to hide again. After a few moments she peeped over the side again to see that the battle was almost over and only few of the pirates remained. The Hound seemed to be struggling more with his limp. his left leg was clearly bleeding but he was still violently swinging away with his huge sword, taking out another of the pirates. Arya aimed and fired, striking the last of the pirates through the shoulder. The nodding pirate walked up behind him seconds later and finished the job by opening his throat with his dagger before looking up and nodding to Arya. She smiled and nodded back feeling quite pleased with herself.

Seeing that the battle was over and it was safe she ditched her bow and quiver and carefully climbed back down to the deck. The Hound, the nodding sailor and only a few others remained, everybody else lay dead or dying. "We did it" she said happily as she looked up at The Hound "You don't look so good though". He looked down at her and slid his blood covered sword away "I'll live, better get those fires out girl". She nodded and went to help douse the fires, knowing that he was afraid of them. She didn't like The Hound when he was afraid because that meant he got angry.

By the time the fires were all of the dead had been thrown overboard and only nine of _Seamaidens_ men remained. Arya kneeled down to tend to The Hound who sat perched against the side of the ship holding his heavily bleeding leg. She thought she could maybe sew him up if his injuries weren't too bad but they were. "It looks really bad, I don't think I can sew something as bad as that?" she told him after inspecting his leg and seeing the large gash. "You can't help me girl it's too bloody late" He replied gruffly, knowing the truth of his situation. She tried to clean his wound and stem the bleeding anyway when the remaining sailors gathered around them. "It's your fault we were attacked" one of them said in a foreign tongue "Bad luck to bring a woman on board my father always said" said another in the same tongue. Arya looked up looking a little confused "I don't understand?"

"They blame you girl" said the nodding sailor. _'Wait, he can speak the common tongue?_' she thought, a little surprised. He leaned against the side of the ship with his arms casually folded across his chest, not joining in with the others. "They want you gone...or dead" Arya looked at him, he sounded familiar somehow? "But why? I didn't do anything, I helped them?" she looked at him a little confused. "They believe you're cursed girl, I will bargain with them". The nodding sailor started to talk to the bald ringleader in a tongue Arya didn't understand before turning back to her "We're to sail to the nearest port where you will leave along with your large friend if he lives"

That night Arya sat next to The Hound in the cargo hold as she attempted to stitch him up and clean his wounds properly. She knew in her heart it was hopeless but she had to try anyway. He moaned in pain and drifted in and out of consciousness as she tended to him. "Your friend is gone girl, give him the gift of mercy and I will take you to safety" She quickly reached for Needle and turned around to see the nodding sailor leaning casually against the door "How did you get in here, I didn't hear you come in?" she asked, clearly startled. "A girl has many questions, come with me and I will answer" He pulled out an iron coin and tossed it to her. She caught the coin and inspected it, it was identical to the one Jaqen gave her after their escape from Harrenhall. "You know Jaqen don't you? You're a faceless man aren't you?" He silently nodded and she smiled slightly before tossing the iron coin back to him. She closed her eyes trying to remember Jaqen's face until The Hound started to moan in pain once again.

A lump grew in Arya's throat as she looked down at The Hound who was suffering badly now "Do it girl, go with him, I'm bloody done" he said weakly to her as he pressed his dagger into her empty right hand "Another name off your little list". Arya put Needle down and reluctantly gripped the dagger in her left hand as she looked at him. She hated him so much, or so she thought. But now she had the chance to actually kill him, she couldn't do it. The Hound gently held her left hand and positioned the dagger over his chest before she reluctantly leaned on to it, driving it deep into his heart. Moments later he died. "Valar Morghulis" the faceless man said as he crouched down next to her to close The Hounds eyes for the final time. "Valar Morghulis" she repeated after him as she pulled the dagger out and placed it down, tears started to well in her eyes.

"A girl is sad" The faceless man said softly as he put his hand on to her slender shoulder. She quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve before looking at him "Who are you really? Why are you helping me?" she asked. She wasn't afraid, there was something about him that reassured her somehow. The faceless man looked back at her and smiled slightly before turning his head away and slowly pulled his hand down over his face before turning to face her again. Arya's eyes opened wide in astonishment.


	2. Old Faces, New Places

**-~*Old Faces, New Places*~-**

Arya reached up to gently touch the assassins cheek, his hair was different but his face was unmistakable "Jaqen? Is it really you?" She asked almost in disbelief. He nodded and stood, offering her his hand "We must leave. a girl has many enemies here". Arya gladly took his hand and stood, looking up at him "But you said they were taking me to the nearest port, I don't understand?". Jaqen walked over to the cargo hold door and slowly opened it, checking that nobody was there. "A girl must be quiet! They were never taking her to shore, A man told them he would kill you both himself, tonight" She walked over to him and took one last look at The Hound before following him out of the cargo hold. '_Quiet as a shadow_' she kept thinking to herself as she crept along quietly behind him.

He led her up to the deck of Seamaiden, checking every corner and shadow as they went. _'Fear cuts deeper than swords, silent as a shadow_' she kept repeating to herself. Suddenly he stopped and signaled for her to hide so she crouched down into a shadow next to him. He pointed to a sailor who was up in the crows nest on watch and whispered "A girl must stay", Arya nodded silently and watched him as he sneaked away and started to quietly climb the rigging up to the crows nest. She gently chewed her bottom lip as she watched him get closer to the top before skillfully positioning himself behind the sailor and opening his throat with one of his daggers.

Jaqen checked around for a few moments before climbing back down returning to her in the shadow where she had remained hidden. When he was happy that it was clear he led her quietly to the back of the ship and signaled for her to look down as he continued to look around. She did as she was told and looked down to see a small boat that the sailors had taken when looting _Olde Salty_ before sinking her. Arya immediately understood his plan and bravely climbed over the back of the ship before quietly climbing down the rope and into the little boat where she saw two small sacks, probably supplies she thought. She looked up and watched as Jaqen gracefully slid down the rope to join her in the little boat before cutting the rope with his dagger to set them loose.

They both crouched low and watched as _Seamaiden_ slowly sailed away into the night. Once out of sight he slipped two oars into the water and started to slowly row "Land is not far, a girl should rest". Arya nodded in agreement before laying on her side and closing her eyes. It had been a long hard day and she was tired from the battle and a little sore from scrubbing decks. "Thank you...Jaqen". A small smile appeared on his face as he continued to slowly row in silence. Arya quietly whispered her death prayer like she did every night, before falling asleep to the gentle swaying of the boat on the calm sea. "Joffrey, Queen Cersei, Ser Ilyn, Walder Frey..."

_She walked quietly through the forest before stopping to look up at the moon and stars. sniffing at the cold air she picked up a scent. The fallen leaves crunched under her as she crept through the moonlit forest following her nose, the scent grew a little stronger with each step. Her belly was sore from hunger but tonight she would feed. Her pace quickened as the scent grew stronger still and her ears pricked up as she heard weak bleating. The forest raced by before until she stopped and saw her pray. A wild goat stuck in a man trap, bleating as it tried to escape. Slowly she approached, sniffing at the cold night air but there was no recent scent of man. Her jaws snapped shut around the wild goats neck, breaking it with a satisfying crunch. She ripped and tore away at the goats flesh, warm fresh blood spilling over her face, goat meat filling her belly. Hearing a snapping sound behind her she pricked her ears and turned to face it. Something approached so she fled having got what she came for. She ran quickly through the forest until she reached a cold shallow stream. She stopped and listened to hear if she was being followed before lowering her mouth into the stream to lap up some of the cold fresh water._

"A girl must wake" Jaqen said as her gently nudged her "Land" Arya slowly opened her eyes and sat up, still tasting the blood in her mouth. She thought of the dream for a few moments as she looked at the small patch of orange sky on the horizon where the sun was starting to rise. She gently rubbed her eyes and looked over to where Jaqen was pointing. "Where are we? Where are we going?" She asked him as she slowly started to wake properly, rubbing the rest of the sleep from her eyes. Jaqen looked back at her as he slid the oars back into the boat "A man is taking a girl to Braavos. A girl has many names on her lips, this I can help with if a girl is willing to learn" Arya smiled watching him jump out of the small boat and push it to shore before she jumped out onto the rocky beach.

"A girl is willing to learn but...how did you find me? Why are you helping me again, I thought the debt was repaid?" she asked as she helped him unload the two small sacks of supplies. "A debt was repaid to the red god, three names were offered for three lives but a mans debt remained. You saved a mans life...and now a man has saved yours. The debt is paid" Arya thought on what he said as they walked north along the rocky beach, the darkness slowly fading as the sun rose "But how did you find me?" she asked again as she picked up a flat pebble and threw it into the sea, watching it bounce three times. "A man never left you. A man followed, a man changed his face, a man waited and now here we are"

They climbed up off the rocky beach and looked at the land stretched out before them, wild horses roamed in grassy hills. "How are we going to get to Braavos from here? It must be hundreds of miles!" She looked up at him, realizing the situation they were in. "First we ride back to Pentos" Jaqen showed her what looked liked poisoned darts. He crouched down and paused for a moment as she crouched next to him "A girl will watch and a girl will learn". She carefully watched as Jaqen crept closer to a nearby grey horse and blew one of the darts at it through a pipe, hitting it on the neck. The horse slowly dropped to its knees before Jaqen approached, signalling to Arya to follow, which she did.

The horse stood again, calm as Jaqen softly patted it's neck and showed Arya one of the darts again "A man can tame all but the wildest of beasts if a man knows how". Arya smiled and looked at the dart examining it before Jaqen lifted her up onto the back of her new horse "A horse needs a name?" he said looking up at her. Arya smiled back down at him as she gently held on to the horses grey mane "A girl has a name, Sandor". Jaqen nodded before sneaking away to choose a black horse of his own. He passed up a small sack of food for her to carry before mounting his horse Shadow with a sack of his own and they set off heading north back to Pentos.

For the next few days they followed the coast north where the land permitted and kept their supplies topped up with berries that Arya found and fish and rabbits that Jaqen had caught. One evening while Arya was throwing rocks into the sea she found and caught a crab which pinched her thumb. She didn't mind the pain so much with a tummy full of crab meat. Each evening after camp had been set up he showed her how to set traps for rabbits and other small animals before she spent an hour practicing her water dance with Needle. Jaqen watched in silence never saying a word. And every night she whispered her death prayer before falling asleep. "Joffrey, Queen Cersei, Ser Ilyn, Walder Frey..."

In the mornings he show her how to skin and gut any animals they had caught in their traps. "The horses rest today, a girl should practice with knives as well as her Needle" Jaqen said the next morning as they ate a rabbit they had caught in one of their traps the previous night. "A girl must learn many weapons if she is to complete her list". Arya wiped her mouth and pulled out the dagger that she had taken from the Frey soldier she had killed. "A girl will learn and a girl will kill all her names" she said as she stood, determined to prove herself. Jaqen stood next to her and drew a long thin vicious looking dagger from his belt "A girl must copy" he said softly as he demonstrated a few basic moves to her. Arya copied, clumsily at first but over the next few days she improved enough for him to teach her more. Each evening at camp she spent more time practicing with her dagger and with Needle after she had set her traps.

They eventually arrived in Pentos after nearly two weeks of riding and training. Jaqen had sold their horses to one of the stables before walking to the docks to find passage to Braavos. This time she would let Jaqen do all of the bargaining after her efforts with The Hound. Eventually they came to a small Braavosi ship called _Sweet Lily_ and Jaqen handed his iron coin to the captain "Valar morghulis" he whispered into the captains ear. The captain inspected the coin and nodded back to them both before handing the iron coin back to Jaqen. "Valar dohaeris my friend" He then smiled down at Aya "Valar dohaeris little one" he then waved them both onto the ship, showing them to a small cabin which was to be theirs for the voyage to Braavos.

Jaqen allowed Arya to claim the bed while he made do with the hammock. She placed Needle under the bed for safe keeping before lying on her back, staring up at the wooden ceiling and yawning softly. She'd had enough of travelling. She'd been travelling non stop ever since she fled King's Landing so long ago now. She'd also had more than enough of the sea too but this was the quickest and easiest way to get to Braavos where Jaqen had promised to help her. And, for the first time since she left Winterfell it would be a journey where she would actually get to where she wanted to go. "A girl should rest until we reach Braavos, she will need her strength for her training" Jaqen said as he looked down at her "A man will take his leave" He nodded his head before leaving her alone in the cabin.

Arya closed her eyes and tried to sleep but she couldn't, even though she was exhausted from the long ride to Pentos. She kept having thoughts of Winterfell and her father and her mother. What would they think if they saw her now? She was just a little girl when she left Winterfell and now she was almost a woman grown. sure her hair was a little shorter and messier but it was slowly growing back now that she no longer had to disguise herself as a boy. That bought back memories of Hot Pie and his wolf bread and Gendry who insisted on calling her m'lady. She wandered what they were doing, where they were and more importantly were they still alive and if so would she ever get to see them again? She hoped so.

Then she thought of her lost direwolf Nymeria, was that really her in the dream she had or was it just that, a dream? She hoped it was real and hoped to have another dream but she didn't, not that night. That night she slept a deep dreamless sleep. Arya eventually woke around mid afternoon the following day and she was hungry. She got up and stretched before tucking Needle into her belt and leaving the cabin to look for Jaqen. She found him sat near the rear of the ship talking to the ships captain.

Spotting her the captain came over and wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders "There she is, I thought you would never wake" He boomed "Our friend here tells me you are to train as an assassin and maybe even a faceless man" Arya smiled up at him, taking an instant liking to the portly captain. "But I'm a girl not a man" she smiled proudly at him "Faceless man, faceless girl it does not matter. You will always be welcome on my ship little one. My family has ties with the order stretching back centuries"

Arya smiled as she happily listened to him "I'm Arya Stark, what may I call you?" she smiled up at him, happy to use her real name again. "Captain Forel at your service" He bowed his head to her and noticed the curiosity in appear on her face "Yes, but that is not the first time you have heard of the name Forel is it young one?" Arya shook her head "No it isn't, I knew Syrio Forel, he was my dancing master back in King's Landing before they executed my father, he was from Braavos" she paused for a few moments before continuing "At least I did, he died protecting me". Captain Forel looked at her "Syrio is a distant relative of mine..." He paused for a few moments nodding his head slowly before booming with laughter "but dead? No child Syrio is very much alive I can assure you" He continued to laugh for a few moments longer "We will talk again soon little one, it is time I got back to my duties as a captain" He ruffled her hair and left her alone with Jaqen. She giggled softly, it reminded her of when Jon used to muss her hair back in Winterfell.

"Is it true what he said? is Syrio really alive?" she asked him, her face and heart full of hope. Jaqen nodded slowly "A girl will see her dancing master again" Arya felt like dancing, like jumping around like a little girl again, like screaming at the top of her lungs she felt so happy. Finally things were starting to go her way. "A girl should practice with her Needle today" He nodded his head as if to dismiss her and she eagerly went away to practice. She was determined to show Syrio how far she had come since she saw him last, to tell him everything that she had been through and maybe give him a hug too.

It took five days to reach Braavos and Arya practiced for hours each day with Needle and spoke a lot with the sailors who gladly spoke back to her, unlike the sailors on _Seamaiden. _When they departed she was sad to leave Captain Forel and his crew behind but was looking forward to her new life in Braavos and the chance to see her friend and dancing master Syrio Forel again. Jaqen led the way through the busy port and started to climb up a long winding set of cobbled steps. It was dark and Arya's legs ached a little by the time they reached the top and came to a large grey building. "A girl must not speak unless spoken to...understand" She frowned a little but nodded "Ok I understand" Jaqen pulled out an old iron key and unlocked the door before entering, she followed him inside before he turned to lock it again.

They stepped into a large bland room with several grey doors in each wall, a wide wooden staircase stood opposite them but there were no people. "A girl will follow" Jaqen said looking down at her. She nodded up at him and followed him up the wooden staircase and down a long dark corridor. They climbed a long spiral staircase all the way to the top and down another long dark corridor before coming to a large set of grey doors. Jaqen slowly pushed them open and entered what looked like some kind of library, Arya followed him and looked around at all the dusty books and scrolls stored on the bookcases that filled the room before spotting a withered old man with long white hair sat by a large window looking out over Braavos. He was wearing robes similar to a master except they were dirty white and he wore no chain. She followed Jaqen in silence and stopped to stand a few feet away from him.

"You have come to us at last Arya of House Stark" He slowly turned to face them. He had a long white beard to match his hair and he had so many wrinkles that one seemed to blend into the next. "I am Arch Master Paege. A long, tough journey you've had to reach us yet a tougher one lies ahead. Many names you have on your lips and many eyes you will close" He pointed a withered finger at her but she wasn't afraid, she was a wolf. "For when a prayer is said from the heart it is heard". Arya looked at him a little confused "I don't understand, who hears?" Arch Master Paege grinned and slowly nodded his head as he walked over to her and put his wrinkled hand on her slender shoulder before leaning down so that they were face to face "Death hears. That is the power of prayer when said from a truly hurting heart" Arya smiled and nodded but she still didn't fully understand.

Arch Master Paege stood straight and slowly walked over to his chair to sit and look out over Braavos once more. "We will speak again soon Arya of House Stark. For now you will be our guest and if you choose to take our initiation and pass you will become an apprentice in our order" Arya nodded eagerly "Thank you...umm...ser" she bowed her head slightly and then did a clumsy looking curtsy, unsure what she was supposed to say or do to her new master. Jaqen bowed his head slightly and led her out of the library and back down the corridor and spiral staircase.

He led her down another long dark corridor until they reached the last door on the right. "A girl will sleep here" He opened the grey door and stepped inside, Arya followed. Inside there was a bed and a heavy oak wardrobe, an iron wash basin, a heavy wooden chest at the foot of her bed and a heavy wooden desk and chair. There was only one small window as well as a lantern on the small table by her bed and a few lit candles on her desk. "A girl will begin her training tomorrow. You may go where you choose but never try to go to the basement. A girl is not welcome there...yet" He warned before taking his leave.

Arya smiled and looked around her new room. It wasn't as spacious as her old room back in Winterfell but it was hers. She opened up the wardrobe to find various shirts and breeches that matched her size, all of which were grey. '_It's almost as if they were expecting me the whole time_' she thought to herself as she picked out some clean clothes and small clothes and bundled them under her left arm before leaving her room to search for the baths. It had been so long since she had a bath and she'd almost forgot what it was like to be clean.

After searching for over an hour she eventually found the stone baths and eagerly sank into the warm water which flowed in from a natural spring from somewhere under the building. Her aches and pains seemed to melt away as she scrubbed herself pink and washed her face and tangled hair. Once she was clean she dried herself and put on her fresh clothes, grey breeches and a grey shirt. She then headed back to her room to get some sleep. Tomorrow was the start of her new life.

Arya slept soundly that night, with the candles blown out her room was pitch black with the shutters closed. Not that she minded, she'd never been afraid of the dark even as a small child. Many times she used to play in the crypts at Winterfell with her younger brothers Bran and Rickon, but that seemed like a lifetime away now. it was also the first time she had slept in a proper bed, a bed of her own for such a long time that she'd almost forgotten what it was like.

She slowly opened her eyes and rolled onto her side to wrap herself in her grey blanket wondering what today would bring. Her door creaked open and she heard footsteps as somebody entered before rolling over to see who it was. "Arya child you are late" Arya squinted and put her hand above her eyes because of the sudden light in her room, but she recognized that voice "Syrio?" She sat up slowly and gently rubbed the sleep from her eyes "Yes it is I Syrio Forel and you are late for your first lesson child" Arya didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She was so happy to see her old dancing master again but she also had so many questions to ask him. She folded her arms in defiance as her eyes adjusted to the light and pulled her face "I'm not a child, not any more". Syrio walked over to her shutter and opened it to let in the early morning sunlight. "Just so, only a child would oversleep this much or I am thinking you have grown lazy, yes?"

Arya couldn't help but smile and got out of bed "I'm hungry, shouldn't I eat first...and dress". Syrio made his way over to her door "Ah just so, the little one must eat if she is to grow big and strong". Arya smiled and nodded at him before he closed the door so she could dress. Once she had changed into some clean clothes she made her bed, gave her face a quick wash in her iron wash basin and quickly brushed out the tangles in her hair before stepping out into the corridor where Syrio was waiting for her. "Ah there she is, pretty as ever" he said as he placed his hand between her slender shoulders and started to walk down the staircase into the entrance hall.

He showed her where the main hall was where everyone ate and where the various training rooms were. He showed her where the kitchens were and she made herself some porridge which she eagerly ate, washing it down with some water. He then showed her where the baths were but it seemed easier to find when he showed her. Some doors remained locked and she wandered what was behind them.

As he was leading her outside into the training yard at the back of the building she couldn't hold back her questions any more "I thought you had been killed? How did you escape?" She stopped and looked up at him. He paused for a moment before answering "Ah the girl still has her curious mind, this is good. The man I was fighting was a fool, full of pride. Pride that could not swallow defeat to an unarmed man" Arya thought about what he had said "So he lied, he never beat you" Syrio shook his head and led her over to where various training weapons hung on the wall. He picked up two wooden swords and tossed one to her, she caught it with her left hand. "Ah that is good. Now, let us see what you remember" Arya smiled happily and took up her water dancers pose and looked at him. He looked back and nodded his approval.

_Quick as a snake_. They practiced for the remainder of the morning. _Swift as a deer_. Syrio was content to go over the things that she already knew, testing her to see what she had remembered and what she had been practicing. _Quiet as a shadow_. Syrio walked over and placed his wooden sword back after they had finished "You have remembered much girl but you still have much to learn. Now we must talk about this place". Arya smiled proudly as she put her wooden training sword back.

"I practiced whenever I could, I never forgot you or what you taught me" she paused for a moment "Will I become an assassin some day? Will I be able to change my face like Jaqen? I really want to. Are you a faceless man too?" Syrio leaned forward so their faces were level and put his hand on her slender shoulder "A girl must learn to walk before she can run yes? To become a faceless man is something few ever master, not even I. They will test you, if you pass a girl may get her wish" he smiled and stood straight. "And if I fail?" she asked, almost afraid of what his answer would be "Ah if you fail you will drink and you will leave this place, forgetting all of the secrets that you have learnt...but with my training failure is impossible, do not worry".

Arya looked down, she didn't want to forget this place or Syrio or Jaqen. Even though she'd only been here a short time it already felt like her new home. She felt like she finally belonged somewhere and she had Syrio and Jaqen back in her life again. "All but a chosen few like yourself come here and do not know the true nature of this place. They come to train in the art of war for honor or for gold. But only those that show true promise are chosen and offered training to become a faceless man. A long time Jaqen has watched and he sees something in you, he believes in you, I believe in you" It was a lot to take in but Arya understood. "Secrets you know and secrets a girl must keep! Now go and eat for this afternoon you will be chasing cats" he winked at her and she giggled happily before running off to the dining hall.

When she walked in there were a mix of over thirty boys and men aged between four-and-ten and five-and-thirty sat around several long wooden tables. She noticed that they all wore grey the same as her, some more faded than others. They all stopped and looked up at her as she approached and sat on one of the benches next to a boy who looked a similar age to her. He had scruffy medium length brown hair and had a slight build, he was average height for his age so he was still taller than her. She felt a little awkward with all their eyes on her and really wanted to tell them to stop staring but she thought she better not "Hi...I'm Arya, I'm new" was all she could come up with. The boy held out his hand "I'm Robert, I'm new here too", the rest just ignored her and carried on eating. Arya shook his hand and smiled as the food arrived. Thick chicken, potato and carrot broth and plenty of hard bread washed down with water. It was a simple but filling meal and Arya was tempted to lick her bowl clean but again decided against it.

"So why are you here? A girl I mean, you're the only one!" Robert asked her. She could tell he was just curious and smiled at him "I'm training to be a water dancer, what about you?" she asked curious to know if he knew what this place really was like Syrio had said."I'm training to be an archer like my father" He didn't know, and from the rest of the conversations that she could hear none of them did. After they had finished eating she helped some of the others to clear up before meeting up with Syrio again in the yard.

"None of them know do they...about this place?" She asked him, determined to know more. He shook his head "They believe this to be a guild where they can train and earn honor and companionship. When the time comes each will be tested, most will fail, you will be different!". She listened eagerly "And then they will drink and leave right? Am I the only girl?" Syrio smiled and nodded "Just so. You will be the first faceless lady in history but first you must train" Arya had never been interested in being a lady, that was Sansa. A faceless lady however was something she was very much interested in! Syrio turned and pointed over to a grey cat that was walking across the yard "There, I think you know what to do yes?" Arya nodded and eagerly chased after the grey cat '_as swift as a deer_'

That evening Arya sat at the desk in her room reading a book about Braavos and how it was first founded. She found it boring and only picked it because she liked the look of the cover. She persisted with it though because Syrio had that she must exercise her mind as well as her body. If she really was to become the first faceless lady in history she would have to do whatever it took, even if it meant reading boring books!

For the next Two months her routine was the same. Up at sunrise to water dance with Syrio in the training yard, rain or shine. In the afternoon she would chase cats or sometimes chickens and in the evening she would read and practice her balancing by standing on one foot as she read. She was allowed one day off every three to rest and clean her room, clean her clothes and herself. She mostly spent it practicing with Needle or practicing her archery with Robert and occasionally heading out into Braavos with him to look around. She never saw Jaqen and assumed that he was away or had changed his face again but she didn't worry, she knew that she'd see him again. And at each evening meal should would tell Syrio a little more of her journey, from escaping from King's Landing with Yoren all the way to her arrival in Braavos.


	3. Initiation

**-~*Initiation*~-**

After one of her rest days Arya woke early, it seemed to be getting cooler lately which reminded her of Winterfell again. She missed those cold fresh mornings where she could see her own breath but didn't miss her nose turning red and her sister poking fun at her as much. She rolled over on to her side and pulled her thick grey blanket up over her head hoping to get some more sleep but none came. She couldn't get the thought of home out of her head no matter how hard she tried. After a while she gave up on sleep and got out of bed. The orange glow of early morning sunlight crept through the heavy wooden shutters of her window making it easier to see as she lit a few candles on her desk. She stretched before washing her face in her iron wash basin and getting dressed in her usual grey training breeches and shirt. At least the shoes they had provided her with were comfy, soft leather and fur lined, '_good for sneaking around_' she thought as she sat on her bed and pulled them on. She quickly made her bed before leaving her room.

She made her way down to the kitchen to make herself some porridge, it was bland but it filled her up and always kept hunger at bay until lunch. She was slowly growing at last and she noticed that she was having to eat more. Once her porridge was ready she went to sit in the main hall where a few of the others were already up and about but sat on her own in the corner. She felt tired from lack of sleep and didn't much feel like company.

When she heard footsteps behind her she sighed and turned around to see who it was. "A girl is restless" Arya smiled when she saw who it was "Jaqen you're back" He did a small smile and nodded "A man has returned. A man will help a girl prepare for her initiation" Arya's face lit up, she wondered how long it would be before she was allowed to take her initiation. "But first a girl must follow".

Arya quickly finished off her porridge and followed Jaqen up to the top floor where Arch Master Paege was waiting for them, sat in the same chair as he was the last time Arya saw him. She wondered if he'd moved at all. He turned to face them as they entered. "You have done well so far little one, Master Syrio tells me that you show great promise with your water dance...high praise indeed" He slowly walked over to them "He believes that you are ready to take your initiation. If you pass this you will start your real training to become a Faceless Man..." Arya looked at him but couldn't help interrupting him "Faceless Lady" Arch Master Paege squinted at her and nodded slowly "Just so. You are to prepare with Master Jaqen and assist him with his next mark. Watch him, copy him, think like him. He will show you the way" Arya listened and nodded "I will". Arch Master Paege returned to his chair "Good, now go child"

Arya didn't like being called child but bit her lip and left with Jaqen who led her back down to the ground floor. They arrived at a door she hadn't been through before. Some doors were permanently locked and some were only locked at night such as the kitchen and exterior doors. This was one of the doors which was always locked."A man needs a coin"he said to her, holding his hand out. Arya smiled back and reached into her pocket to find the iron coin that he had given to her when they went their separate ways in Westeros.

He looked around to make sure nobody else was around before pushing the iron coin into a circular slot in the door "Valar Dohaeris" he whispered and the door unlocked. He removed the iron coin and put it in his pocket "Hey that's mine!" Arya complained, it was almost like a lucky charm for her and she didn't want to lose it. "A girl will earn her own iron coin in time. Come" he stepped through the door and into a large room which was empty except for a stone plinth. She followed behind him and looked around unimpressed "What are we going to do in here?" she asked, clearly a little confused as he closed the door behind them. She heard it click as it locked.

Jaqen walked over to the plinth and placed the iron coin into a round hollow in the centre of it "Valar Dohaeris" he said calmly. Suddenly the room went bright and Arya had to shield her eyes with her arm. When she opened her eyes again she saw what looked like a maze of some kind. "A girl must learn to sneak, to remain undetected" He led her over to the entrance of the maze. Magic was definitely at play here but she wasn't afraid.

"A girl must reach the other side undetected if she is to succeed" He pointed to the entrance and Arya slowly crept inside, unsure what to expect. She sneaked slowly, carefully checking around each corner before stepping around it. She noticed a few pressure plates underfoot and stepped over or around them and skillfully hopped over some skipping stones, making sure to avoid the fake ones or ones with pressure plates on them.

The surface of the maze changed regularly from dried leaves to ice to shallow water making it hard to remain silent but she tried her best. She eventually came to a stone statue with a raven sat on it's stone head. She tried to sneak past but the raven spotted her "girl, girl, girl" it shrieked flapping its black wings '_stupid raven, shut up_'. She thought to herself as the maze gradually faded away. She saw Jaqen leaning back against the door and walked over to him. "A girl did well for her first time. Next time she must do better" Arya frowned a little as he placed the coin back into the plinth and the maze reappeared.

Seven times she attempted the maze, which was different each time. And seven times she failed, getting more frustrated with each failure. If it wasn't a raven it was a cat or a fox and one time an owl that saw her but the ravens were the worst. After they had eaten lunch she chased cats as Syrio and Jaqen watched on. She thought she'd try sneaking up on the cats first to get as close as possible before they noticed her and ran. She caught most of them and had several scratches on her hands to prove it but the big grey one proved elusive.

In the evening Syrio instructed her to work harder on her balance instead of reading for a change. He made her climb a tree in the training yard and stand on one foot on the lowest branch. She found it really difficult at first and fell off several times, much to Syrio's amusement '_Every hurt is a lesson and every lesson makes you better_' she told herself as she picked herself up and dusted herself off before climbing the tree and trying again.

That night she slept soundly, though her bottom felt bruised from falling out of the tree so many times. She was really hoping to have a wolf dream again as it had been so long but she didn't dream anything that night, she rarely dreamt at all lately. Arya continued with her new training routine for the next few weeks when Syrio and Jaqen sat down with her one morning in the training yard. They both sat while she was made to balance on one foot.

"Tomorrow you will begin your initiation. It won't be easy but I am thinking you are ready girl" Syrio said to her. She wanted to smile at him but remained focused on her balancing "What will I have to do?" she asked, wobbling a little. "A man has been given a name. A girl is to shadow a man to King's Landing and give the gift to an old lion". Jaqen added in his usual calm manner. Arya looked at him as thoughts rushed through her head. She hadn't been back to King's Landing since fleeing with Yoren and the others. "An old lion? You mean Tywin Lannister don't you?". Jaqen slowly nodded "Many prayers have been said for this man" he continued. Arya couldn't help but smile as she wobbled a little more.

After lunch they went to her room and Jaqen explained his plan to Arya and her role in it. They would set sail for King's Landing tonight aboard _Sweet Lily_ and she must be prepared, there could be no mistakes. He went over his plan with her three more times and made her repeat it to make sure that she fully understood. She also understood that for her initiation to be a success she must shadow Jaqen, learn from him and follow his every command. And Tywin Lannister must die unseen to any other eyes. "For now a girl must rest" He bowed his head slightly and left her alone, closing her door behind him. Arya prepared a sack full of things that she would need and lay on her bed as she went over his plan in her head until she drifted off to sleep.

_The cave was small but kept her dry from the rain which was falling heavily. Her ears pricked up as a few bats squeaked in the back of the cave so she growled up at them and showed her teeth before laying her weary head down, waiting patiently for the rain to subside. After a while the rain finally stopped and she ventured out into the gloomy evening light. the wet leaves sticking to her paws. She was hungry and sniffed around for a scent but the heavy rainfall had made it difficult to find a fresh one. Eventually she picked up a faint rabbit scent and carefully followed it back to it's hole. It took a little digging but eventually she caught it in her jaws and tore it to pieces, tasting the warm blood in her mouth. It was a small meal but better than nothing._

"A girl must wake, it is time" Jaqen said as he leaned down and gently nudged her, waking her instantly. She slowly sat up and stretched before getting up, pulling on her soft shoes. She went to the chest at the foot of her bed to get Needle but Jaqen nodded his head "A girl has no need for her needle this time". Arya looked at him as she remembered the plan, "Yes, of course".

She picked up the small sack of things that she had prepared and would need for her trial and followed him out into Braavos. She walked beside him down the long cobbled steps to the harbor where _Sweet Lily_ was ready to set sail. Captain Forel greeted them warmly and showed them to their cabin, the same one they used when sailing from Pentos months earlier. Arya claimed the bed again though Jaqen clearly didn't mind.

It would take several days or more to sail to King's Landing if the weather and seas stayed calm, longer if it was rough and Arya spent some of her time sneaking up behind people and pick pocketing them before handing back what she had stolen. It was good sneaking practice and the crew knew that she was not a thief and laughed as she handed their coin purses back. She also went over her role with Jaqen at least twice a day. Sometimes she went up to the crows nest and thought of Winterfell and her family. She found it peaceful up there and it was her favorite place to go when she just wanted to think.

On the last day as King's Landing loomed across Blackwater Bay she changed into her old clothes, the ones she'd worn for so long on her travels. They still fit her but were a little tighter than she remembered, she had grown a little afterall. Arya then set about scrubbing the decks and helping out with various other chores around the ship to make herself nice and dirty and a little smelly too. She had to look as if she'd been on the run the whole time.

When they eventually docked that evening Arya was nice and dirty and a little stinky when Jaqen appeared wearing his old Lannister armor and cloak and carrying the small sack that she had prepared. "The girl is ready, good" he pulled his hand down over his face to change it and gave her an approving nod, she smiled and nodded back. He then kneeled behind her to bind her hands behind her back. He then put a rough sack cloth over her head before gently gripping her arm and leading her off the ship and into King's Landing. The sack had a musty smell to it but she wasn't totally blind, she could see through the small holes of the cloth.

The streets were fairly quiet and Jaqen took good care to avoid any gold cloaks, pulling her along like a guard with a prisoner. They stopped to listen in on one interesting conversation outside a tavern between two drunk sellswords. "I hear the Kingslaying imp has escaped the dungeons and is hiding in the walls of the red keep" the first one said. "Aye, but I heard he's gone looking for the wolf bitch. Let's hope King Tommen will be a better king than that little shit Joffrey". The first sellsword laughed "He couldn't be any worse".

'Joffrey is dead? And did he mean Sansa? Is she alive? Where has she gone'

A few alleys further along they heard two old beggars talking about a trial of combat "Heard The Mountains done for, poisoned by the Viper" the first one said "Brave man to stand against a giant like that" the second one added. "Aye or a stupid one" the first one said before laughing.

'The Mountain is dead too?'

Arya smiled under her sack cloth as she listened, pleased that Joffrey was dead and The Mountain too. It was another two names off her list and a step closer to revenge for everything and everyone that she had lost. She remembered Tommen from the feast back in Winterfell when King Robert had visited. He seemed much nicer than Joffrey and Arya was sure he would make a better king than Joffrey. Anyone would make a better king than Joffrey!

Once they had reached the castle gates two Lannister guards approached "Hold, what's your business?" the taller one said, holding up his hand to Jaqen. "A thief for the dungeons" he said cooly. The Lannister guards looked Arya over over and waved them through before returning to their posts. Jaqen gently pulled her along before stopping in a shadow and kneeling to take the sack cloth off her head and untied her hands.

Arya smiled at him but said nothing so that they could remain undetected and led him _quiet as a shadow_ to The Tower Of The Hand. Even though it had been so long since she had last been there she still remembered it well. Quickly sneaking past the guards _as fast as a snake_. It was easy compared to the stupid ravens in the maze back in Braavos. One guard stood by the entrance to The Tower Of The Hand but Jaqen threw a rock to cause a distraction. When the guard went to investigate they slipped inside_ as swift as a deer._

They quietly climbed the stone stairs and kept a close look out for more guards but there were none. They continued to climb before coming to The Hand's private chambers, it was exactly as Arya remembered it. The door was closed but Arya could see through one of the thicker cracks. She could see Tywin Lannister was sat at his desk writing. She remembered when her father had sat there and it made her blood boil. She nodded up at Jaqen to signal that Tywin was there. He knelt behind her to bind her hands before replacing the sack cloth over her head.

She heard the door open and he dragged her in by the arm, closing the door behind them. What is the meaning of this?" she heard Tywin say. She saw him stand through the small holes in the sack cloth. "My lord, I've come for the bounty on Arya Stark" she heard Jaqen say. She'd never heard him speak in that accent before and it surprised her a little. "Nobody has seen Arya Stark since her father was arrested, she must be long dead by now" Tywin replied, clearly unimpressed.

Jaqen lifted the sack cloth from her head and Arya looked up at Tywin who hadn't changed at all from what she remembered. "This is Arya Stark, I believe you've met before my lord?" Tywin's face dropped seeing Arya. Stood in the same dirty clothes she had worn at Harrenhall, she was unmistakable. "You? i should have figured out who you really were back in Harrenhall. I knew you were highborn but never a Stark" He paused for a moment as he looked her over "You've grown girl and look every bit a Stark. You take after your father" Arya shrugged pretending not to care though she felt happy that she took after her father. He was clearly impressed that she had fooled him, something few people could boast.

Tywin walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders as he looked at Jaqen "You will be well paid for this, you have done the king a great service. We will marry Arya to Roose Boltons bastard to secure Winterfell and the north now that her sister has disappeared"

Arya's heart skipped a beat hearing of her sister. _'Sansa is still alive? Where has she gone?'_ she thought to herself briefly before making herself concentrate on her trial again. As Jaqen and Tywin talked she carefully slipped her hands free of her binds the way Jaqen had showed her, the knot came undone just as he said it would. She then slowly pulled a sharp finger knife from her belt with her favoured left hand.

"Thank you my lord" Jaqen winked at Arya and she took a quick step backwards to slash the back of his thighs several times with her finger knife before sticking it deep into his back, the sharp thin blade easily slid between his ribs. Jaqen moved and quickly covered Tywin's mouth before laying him down on the floor after Arya had pulled out her finger knife. He tried to struggle a little but he was no match for Jaqen in his weakened state. Jaqen kept Tywin's mouth covered as blood started to pour out of him. Arya looked down at him and he looked back up at her for a few moments. She knelt and slowly drew the finger knife across his throat to finish him. Moments later Tywin Lannister lay dead in a pool of his own blood. "Valar morghulis" Arya said as she wiped her knife on Tywin's shirt.

"A girl has done well but now we must leave. Hurry" Arya stood and turned following Jaqen back down the stone steps of The Tower Of The Hand. She knew from their plan that getting out would be easier than getting in. Jaqen shot the guard at the entrance to The Tower Of The Hand in the neck with a poisoned dart, knocking him out but not killing him. They were only to kill Tywin Lannister and not innocent guards unless they were caught. It didn't matter if they drew attention to the Tower Of The Hand now that they were going the other way. They sneaked away _quiet as a shadow_ to the castle gates where they each took out a guard with the poison darts before walking through them and away into King's Landing.

They stuck to the shadows where possible and moved _as swift as a deer_ until they were a little distance from the castle. Jaqen led Arya into a dark, narrow alley and handed her the little sack before unclipping the pieces of armour and cape to wear just the clothes underneath. She watched in awe as he pulled his hand down over his face to change it back to the one she knew so well. Arya opened the sack that she had prepared and quickly changed into her dress, washing her hands and face clean with a cloth and quickly tidying her hair so that she looked like an ordinary girl. She then quickly packed her dirty clothes into the sack and put it over her slender shoulder.

Arya smiled up at Jaqen when she was ready "Let's go". He nodded at her and they walked calmly back to _Sweet Lily_ as if nothing was out of place, just a man and his daughter on their way home. They boarded the ship just as the bells starting ringing out over King's Landing, meaning Tywin Lannister had been discovered. Arya and Jaqen helped out so that they could cast off as quickly as possible for their journey back to Braavos. Arya couldn't settle until she knew that they were clear of Blackwater Bay and no ships were following them, but Jaqen and Captain Forel seemed unconcerned.

Arya happily went to her cabin to change out of her dress and into her usual grey training breeches and top. It felt weird wearing a dress again, it had been so long. She felt pleased with herself though, three names had been crossed off her list that night, Tywin, The Mountain and Joffrey. Jaqen came to her as she lay on the deck with her hands behind her head, looking up at the stars. "A girl has done well. a girl has watched, a girl has listened and a girl has obeyed". She smiled up at him "Does this mean that I've passed?" Jaqen turned "That is not for me to decide...you did well. Now a girl must rest".

Arya didn't really want to rest but didn't want to disobey him either. She stood and headed back to their cabin and turned in for the night. The journey back to Braavos took a few days longer than it should have due to a storm. Arya stayed in her cabin mostly and grew a little seasick as the ship rolled and swayed.

Jaqen stayed with her during the worst of the storm and told her that she must forget her list if she is to become a faceless man after he heard her saying her death prayer one night. "A faceless lady" she corrected him. She reluctantly agreed though as there wasn't many names left on her list anymore anyway. Walder Frey, Cersei and Ilyn Payne were all that remained. She had removed Meryn Trant after she knew Syrio hadn't been killed by him afterall, but figured she would probably kill him anyway if she had chance. 'If I can't kill them I'll just get someone else to do it for me' she thought to herself. they would all die one way or another.

When they finally arrived back in Braavos Jaqen went ahead to give his report to Arch Master Paege. Arya was free to do what she wanted until the evening when she would be summoned to hear her fate. She said her farewells to Captain Forel and his crew, hoping her next voyage would be smoother sailing. She was getting to know the crew quite well now and they had taken a liking to her as well. Arya decided to have a look around Braavos before returning to the grey manor as she liked to call it. Braavos was a maze of alleyways and canals and she liked to explore it, finding something new each time she ventured out. It was easy enough to get lost but she could always find her way back to the grey manor, simply head up the largest hill and she would be near.

On returning to the grey manor she went to the kitchen to get herself a plate of fruit before returning to her room with it. She lay on her bed picking at the fruit as she thought about her sister. '_Sansa is still alive, I thought she was dead. I wonder where she is?'_ A smile appeared on her face as she thought of all the arguments she used to have with her, what she wouldn't give to have just one more or to sheep shift her bed one last time.

There was a knock on her door and Syrio entered "It is time Arya, I hear you did well" Arya jumped up excitedly, knocking her plate of fruit onto the floor "Ah, but you still have much to learn, Syrio knows this". She blushed a little as she picked up the fruit before walking with him to the library on the top floor where Jaqen and Arch Master Paege were waiting for them.

"Step forward Arya Of House Stark" Arch Master Paege raised both his hands as she stepped forward "You have done well young one. Master Jaqen informs me that you have completed your trial exactly as planned. Tywin Lannister lies dead at your hand with no witnesses or innocent casualties" Arya simply smiled and nodded "From this day you are now an apprentice in our order" He reached out with his wrinkled hand to drop an iron coin into her hand, the same as Jaqen had given to her back in Westeros. "Take this as a token, it will open many doors to you young wolf" He formed a smile and bowed his head slightly, she smiled and bowed her head in return. Jaqen gave her a nod.

Syrio smiled brightly at her as he led her back to her room. "A girl was successful, Syrio knew you would pass girl" Arya smiled proudly at him "So this opens the doors that were locked to me before?" Syrio nodded "Yes, all but one" Arya thought for a moment "The basement?" Syrio nodded again. 'What was down there that's so secret?' she thought. "Ah, you should rest, for tomorrow we train, Syrio has much to teach and a girl still has much to learn" With that he left her alone, closing the door behind him.

Arya gave a face a quick wash before changing into her grey night clothes and getting into bed. She placed the iron coin on the table next to her bed, looking forward to using it and opening some of the locked doors to see what was behind them. She also thought about finally completing the maze which still beat her every time and beating the ravens which always caught her out. She was more tired than she thought however and soon drifted off to sleep.


	4. Apprentice

**-~*Apprentice*~-**

The next morning Arya woke early to hear the wind and rain rattling against her window. The storm that had made her journey back to Braavos from King's Landing so miserable had started up again, or maybe it was a different storm Arya could not say. She rolled over and curled up under her thick grey blanket, picturing Tywin Lannisters face as he lay dying thanks to her. _'He deserved it, it's his fault my family are dead_' she kept telling herself.

She rolled over again and lit the lantern by her bed, staring into the flickering flame _'He treated me kindly at Harrenhall though, at least I gave him a quick death_' She pictured his face again before sitting up, sitting cross legged with her thick grey blanket wrapped around her. She wanted him dead so why was she thinking like this? 'He deserved to die, it was his fault, all his fault!' She shrugged off her thick grey blanket and quickly changed into her grey training breeches and shirt before pulling on her soft shoes.

She blew out her lantern and quickly made her bed before pocketing her iron coin and making her way to the kitchen. The kitchen was one of the rooms that was usually locked at night but Arya opened it with her coin by placing it into the circular groove in the center of the door "Valar dohaeris" she whispered. When it clicked open she went inside, closing the door behind her, hearing it click as it locked. She made her usual bowl of porridge and quickly ate it, making her feel warm and full and ready for her training.

She tidied up after herself before leaving the kitchen and headed over to the room with the maze. Arya checked nobody was around and opened the locked door with her coin by placing it into the circular groove in the center of the door "Valar dohaeris" she whispered. When it clicked open she went inside, closing the door behind her, hearing it click as it locked. She was determined to beat the maze, or at least improve a little before her water dancing lesson with Syrio began at sunrise. She placed the iron coin into the top of the plinth as Jaqen had done, saying "Valar dohaeris". She closed her eyes as the room lit up with a bright light and the maze appeared in front of her.

She approached the entrance and slowly sneaked inside as quiet as a shadow, keeping a close lookout for pressure plates and owls and especially for the ravens. She hated the ravens! Three times she attempted the maze and three times she failed. Three times she was caught out by the ravens. She was really starting to dislike those ravens!

She knew the sun would be rising soon so collected her iron coin from the plinth and left the maze room to head to the training yard at the back of the grey manor. She ran across the yard as fast as a snake as the rain was quite heavy, to wait patiently under the big tree to try and stay dry. She practiced balancing on one foot as she waited for Syrio to arrive but he did not come. _'Where is he?'_ she thought to herself as she stopped balancing and looked around impatiently.

She waited a little longer before deciding to go and search for him, she'd had enough of being dripped on under the tree. She eventually bumped into Syrio as she climbed the wooden staircase in the entrance hall "Ah there she is, Syrio apologizes young one" he bowed his head slightly. Arya frowned a little "Where were you, I was worried...and I was getting wet in all that rain" Syrio smiled "Just so, my apologies young one, Syrio was looking for your new master, he will teach you many things Syrio can not"

Arya wondered who her new master was, what he was like and what he would teach her as Syrio led her into the dining hall and over to an old man that was sat in the corner reading an old tome. Arya had seen the old man around the grey manor a few times but had never spoken to him, neither did the others as far as she could tell. She always figured he was just a cleaner or something like that.

"This is Master Garavel, he will be your master for the rest of the morning" Arya looked at Master Garavel who looked back at her. He had a kindly face, thinning grey hair and fading blue eyes. He wore a robe similar to Arch Master Paege except his robe was a faded grey. 'He must be five-and-sixty at least. He doesn't look much like a water dancer?' she thought "Hello ser, I'm Arya" she bowed her head slightly to show respect. Master Garavel nodded back to her "Sit child" He gestured to the bench opposite him.

Arya gently bit her lower lip, she wasn't a child anymore but compared to him she supposed she was. She sat and waited patiently for him to finish his cup of hot tea. At least she thought it was tea, though it had a strange smell and color to it. "Come child, you have much to learn" He stood and walked slowly out of the dining hall. She gently bit her lower lip again and followed him to a locked grey door which stood opposite to the maze room. "You know what to do I think?" he said as he gestured to the circular groove in the door with a pale wrinkled hand.

She smiled and nodded, placing her iron coin into the groove "Valar morghulis" she whispered and the door clicked as it unlocked. Inside appeared to be some kind of laboratory. There were dusty shelves all the way up to the cieling filled with tomes, scrolls, jars and viles each filled with various colored liquids. On the far side of the laboratory there was a garden area with all kinds of strange plants and flowers growing. At the back of the room she could see a smaller darker room with all kinds of mushrooms and other toadstools growing.

"Are you going to teach me about poisons?" She asked him as he sat at his desk. Master Garavel nodded slowly "Yes, I will teach you how to make poisons as well as healing poitions and salves" Arya smiled happily, poisons would definitely come in handy. "Sit and we shall begin". He gestured to the wooden chair next to him. She sat as he opened up a dusty old book and slid it in front of her. "We will start with something easy, a simple salve to help heal small cuts and scratches. It's useful to prevent infections too...Handy for your cat scratches i think?"

Arya smiled and read the page carefully, she was determined to get this right. "Sounds simple enough" she said after she had read it, shrugging her slender shoulders. "Just so. Follow the descriptions in the book and find the ingredients that you need from the garden over there" he smiled and gestured to the garden area. "You must learn to recognise what is helpful and what is harmful". She listened and nodded before standing and walking over to the garden to find the ingredients that she needed for her salve, taking the book with her to make sure she picked the right ingredients.

It took her a while but she eventually found everything that she was looking for. "Well done, you must learn and remember each plant, each mushroom, each insect and worm" Master Garavel told her "With time and practise you will learn. Now, we must mix the ingredients you have collected and create your salve" He nodded and led her over to another table which had all kinds of tubes and jars and bowls as well as an oil burner.

Master Garavel picked out the mortar and pestle for her. "Follow the book, it will show you how" He stood back to watch her, arms folded as she read the description and carefully followed it. She cut and ground and mixed her ingredients together into a fine paste before tipping it carefully into a small metal bowl and adding a little water. Next she heated it gently over the oil burner, stirring occasionally. Master Garavel watched on but she couldn't say if he was impressed or not, she hoped so.

When her mixture matched the description in the book she switched off the oil burner to let her salve cool down. "Very good, you're a fast learner and can pay attention to detail" He said as he placed his wrinkled hand on her slender shoulder "That is a fine salve you have made, I expect your cat scratches to be healed in no time" He winked at her. She smiled back feeling pleased with herself.

While her salve cooled down Master Garavel led her over to the smaller dark room to show her the various mushrooms and toadstools, telling her each of their names. Some of them were fairly harmless, others were deadly. "Choosing the right poison is most important. some kill instantly, some slowly. Some are painless while some cause great pain and suffering. Some will paralyze or even drive a man insane" He explained before leading her back to her salve which had now cooled and thickened.

She picked up the metal bowl and carefully scooped her salve into a little wooden container. She then applied a small amount of it to the cat scratches on her hands. "That is all for today, Master Syrio will continue with your water dancing this afternoon, he speaks quite highly of you" He bowed his head slightly to her, she smiled and bowed her head in return. She really liked her new master.

Arya slipped the salve into her pocket and headed to the dining hall for some lunch. She spotted her friend Robert and went to sit next to him. "Hello Arya, how is your training going?" Arya smiled at him "It's going great, Master Syrio says i show great promise" She kept her secrets safe as she promised, knowing that he knew nothing of the faceless men. "How is your training going? Are you getting any better?"

Robert looked at her glumly and shook his head "I took a trial while you were away to see if I could become an apprentice to the guild but I don't think I did too well, I was too nervous". Arya knew that he might be made to drink and leave soon if he had failed his trial. She felt a little sad, she would miss Robert as he was the only one near to her own age in the grey manor. "Maybe you'll get another chance after you practice some more?" she lied, trying to make him feel better. Lying to him made her feel even worse.

After lunch she met up with Syrio in the training yard, luckily the rain had stopped by then. They practiced with weighted wooden training swords as usual to build up her strength but Arya's heart wasn't really in it "You are troubled?" Syrio said as he lowered his sword. Arya looked at him frowning a little "My friend Robert failed his trial, they'll make him drink and leave won't they?".

Syrio stepped forward and leaned down to look into her grey eyes. "Just so, he failed his trial and now he must leave us. Robert was a guest and knows no secrets so he won't drink or forget you. Fear not girl, he will still remember you and his time here". Arya smiled feeling a little happier "So only an apprentice like me is made to drink and forget?" Syrio smiled back "Just so"

Arya felt a little better now, even if Robert was made to leave he would still remember her as he didn't know any of the secrets of the grey manor, he wouldn't have to drink and forget. Syrio trained her hard that afternoon. Water dancing, balancing excercises and chasing cats which was trickier than usual with the training yard being so wet after the storm that morning. She also added a few more scratches to her already impressive collection but she wasn't worried, she had her salve.

After her final meal of the day she practiced her archery with Robert, wanting to spend a little time with him one last time. He was much better than her at archery but he had trained a lot harder than her at it. "I have to see Arch Master Paege on the morrow, he's to tell me how my trial went" he told her as he handed her a small wooden horse. "What's this for?" she asked as she looked at her gift. "I know I'll be asked to leave. Some of the others took trials and they all left, you must have noticed?" Arya nodded slowly before he continued "But, it's ok, I get to go home and see my family again. Oh and, I want you to have that because you're the only one that I really considered as a friend since I got here"

Arya smiled at him but felt a little guilty "Thank you, it's a mighty horse. But I...I don't have anything to give you in return though, I'm sorry" Robert smiled at her shyly "Maybe a kiss? Just a little one?" A small blush crept across Arya's cheeks. Nobody had ever asked her for a kiss before. All the boys back in Winterfell preferred her pretty sister, but never her. "It's ok if you don't want to" Robert said after seeing how embarrassed she was, offering her his hand instead. Arya then smiled before leaning in to peck his cheek "I'll miss you Robert, take care"

Arya smiled and quickly turned, walking away as tears started to well in her eyes, she hated goodbyes. She'd had more than enough of them in her short life already! She couldn't let him see her cry, she didn't want that to be his last memory of her. She held the wooden horse tight in her left hand as she went back to her room. She placed it on the small wooden table next to her bed and smiled.

She'd miss Robert but she knew this was the way things were in the grey manor, the way they had to be. Arya decided to have a hot bath after her hard training session to ease her aches and pains. She didn't ache as much as when she had first arrived at the grey manor so she knew that she was gradually getting stronger. After she had scrubbed herself pink and clean she went back to her room before getting into bed and falling asleep.

_The smell of burnt man flesh was overpowering. Burnt bodies lay piled up outside a burned down man cave. She would have to be extra cautious as her nose was almost useless the smell was so strong. She lay low, hidden under the cover of some nearby trees and watched, listening for any sound. Sensing it was safe she stood and slowly ventured out towards destruction, slipping from shadow to shadow trying to remain hidden._

_There would be no free meal here, the bodies were rotten and maggoty. She swiftly slipped back into the trees and bounded quickly away, upwind through the moonlit forest and away from the smell. Stopping briefly to look up at the starry night sky she sniffed deeply, hoping to pick up a new scent. Man flesh again, but not burnt this time, close too._

_She walked silently between the trees, slipping from shadow to shadow as she always did before eventually coming to a tree with a man hanging by the neck from one of the thick lower branches. Crouching down she pricked her ears up and listened, constantly looking around to make sure it was safe. The hanged man had a two identical man caves on his furs. She sniffed at his leg, and smelt that rot had already set in. She would not find food here either. It was then she caught another scent, a familiar scent..._

Arya woke suddenly and sat up to see a dim orange glow through her shutters. She thought over the dream she had just had, trying to figure out what it meant. _'What was that scent?_' She thought a little more on it as she settled back down to try and get some more sleep. She tossed and turned but it was no use, she couldn't drift off again.

After an hour or so she decided to give up on sleep and got out of bed. She dressed in her usual grey training outfit, gave her hands and face a quick wash and quickly ran a brush through her hair before heading down to the dining hall for some breakfast. She looked around for a few moments but Robert wasn't there,_ 'He must have left already'_. She had hoped that somehow he had passed his trial but she knew deep in her heart he had failed and would probably never see him again.

Arya continued with her new training routine for the next six moons. She never saw Jaqen, and assumed he was away on some mission again. Each morning Master Garavel taught her all about potions, poisons and salves as well as teaching her to recognise various plants, flowers, mushrooms and toadstools. She also spent a lot of time reading books and making simple salves, potions and poisons under his watchful eye. She really enjoyed his lessons.

Each afternoon Syrio continued to teach her more advanced water dancing techniques. He also made her practice her balancing through various excercises as well as chasing cats and chickens. The big grey cat still eluded her, though she did get close occasionally.

Each evening after the final meal she was allowed to train as she wished. Sometimes she would attempt to complete the maze. She always failed but felt she was improving gradually. It was only the ravens that caught her out lately but she remained determined to beat them too. Hating them more each time. Sometimes she would practice her archery and other times she would spend it reading or practicing with knives like Jaqen had shown her on their journey to Pentos

Every third day she was free to do as she liked. She spent these resting if she was tired from her training with Syrio or studying at her desk for her potions class with Master Garavel, trying to learn and remember what various plants looked like.

One day she decided to explore the grey manor and some of it's locked doors. She knew that she wasn't allowed in the basement but she inspected the locked door anyway. It looked like it would need two iron coins to open because it had two circular grooves in the door compared to the other locked doors which only had one. She moved on to the door next to it and opened up a room filled with various chests and safes in which she used to practice picking locks. She wasn't very good at it though so gave up after a few hours. 'Maybe Jaqen will show me how when he returns'. The next room was filled with various clothes and costumes. 'Maybe they're used for disguises?' She thought to herself.

Sometimes if the weather was nice she would venture out into Braavos. She was starting to learn her way around now and even picked up a few words of Braavosi. She also went to the harbor occasionally to see if _Sweet Lily_ was there but it never was. _'Maybe they're away with Jaqen on a mission?'_

One evening however, _Sweet Lily_ was in port so Arya walked up the boarding plank on to the deck. Captain Forel spotted her and strolled over to greet her, hugging her tight "Arya sweet girl it is so good to see you again, I'm afraid your friend has already left us. You can catch him if you hurry!" She smiled up at him and nodded as he released his strong hug to run back the the grey manor.

She ran _as fast as a snake_ through the busy port, dodging and weaving skillfully through the crowds before running up the long cobbled steps towards the grey manor. She was breathing a little heavy and felt a little sweaty as she stopped for a quick breather near to the top "A girl is stronger, faster...this is good" Arya smiled and turned to face Jaqen, she'd recognize his accent anywhere. "A girl is ready, come" He turned and led her back to the grey manor. "Ready for what? I don't undrstand?" she asked as they walked through the door and into the entrance hall.

"A girl is ready to change her face and become a faceless...lady!" He glanced at her before leading her to the basement door. He place his iron coin into one of the circular slots in the door and signaled for her to do the same. Se looked back at him and nodded before placing her iron coin into the second slot next to his. It clicked as it unlocked and Jaqen removed the two coins, handing Arya's back to her before heading inside.

She didn't know why but she suddenly felt a little nervous and stuck close to Jaqen, following him down a long winding stone staircase. It was her first time in the basement and she didn't know what to expect. The stone steps went on and on for what seemed like an eternity. She knew that they were heading deep underground and the air started to feel cool and close.

Eventually they stepped out into what looked like a huge dimly lit cave. To her amazement there was a huge white weirwood tree with it's sad face and red leaves. It was similar to the one in the Godswood back at Winterfell except this face didn't seem so scary. Maybe it was because she was a little older and braver now then she was back in Winterfell when she was still just a little girl.

Jaqen had gone on ahead while she was looking at the huge weirwood tree, so she rushed to catch up with him. He waited patiently for her by a small pool close to the weirwood tree. The pool looked to have a grey tint to it and had a little shrine around one side of it. In the center of the shrine there was a statue which looked similar to The Stranger but different somehow.

Jaqen looked at her and pointed to a small black rug at the side of the pool "First a girl must kneel" Arya knelt on the rug by the pool, before looking up at Jaqen. "Good, now a girl needs a name" He continued. "A girl has lots of names" she replied. "No, a man will give a girl a new name...Petyr Baelish". Arya thought for a few moments before realizing that she had been given a target, this was to be her trial. If she completed it successfully she would become a faceless lady, the first faceless lady! "Petyr Baelish" she said confidently. She remembered Lord Baelish from King's Landing at the joust King Robert had held to mark her father becoming Hand Of The King. He told her and Sansa about what happened to The Hound as a little boy. She thought of The Hound and missed him, just a little.

Jaqen then handed her a rough black cup which seemed to be made of stone, granite perhaps? "Now drink from the shrine and say the words Valar Morghulis". Arya nodded and dipped the cup into the pool and drank "Valar Morghulis". She waited for a few moments and looked up at Jaqen "Nothing's happened? I don't feel any different?"

"Not so" Jaqen's mouth turned up a little at the corners as he pointed to the pool. Arya looked down at her reflection, only it wasn't her reflection. The girl in the reflection had medium length blonde hair and blue eyes. Her face was slightly fuller than her own and she had a slight dimple in her chin. 'I did it' She thought as she touched her cheek with her free hand.

"A girl is worthy. Many try and many fail" Jaqen said as he placed a hand on her slender shoulder. "And those who fail forget and leave this place?" She asked as she stood, placing the stone cup down. "Just so, though some are weak of heart and lose more than just their memory". He replied as they walked towards the stone staircase. "You mean they die?" She asked, curious to know more. "They lose their life and their face. Each face that we use as faceless men is from someone that tried and failed to become one of us" He looked down at her as they started to climb. "You must remember your new face. Every scar, every spot, every wrinkle and learn to master it"

"I will" she said eagerly "Can I learn more faces if I want?" Jaqen nodded at her "Yes, if you are deemed worthy. First you must master this one. Look into your silver glass for a few minutes each day and learn this face". Arya stopped and looked up at him "How do I change back to my normal self?" she asked a little concerned. "A girl must picture her own sweet face and wipe away the new one" He replied and signlled for her to try.

Arya closed her eyes and pictured her own face before slowly pulling her hand down over it, just like Jaqen had done when they went their separate ways back in Westeros. She looked up at him. "A girl is a fast learner". He replied. "So if I want my new face I just think of that and do the same thing?" she asked. Jaqen nodded "A girl must only change her face out of sight of our guests. A girl must always be herself in this house. A girl must keep her secrets"

Arya nodded and followed him back up the stone steps and back into the grey manor. Jaqen then led her to the library on the top floor to meet with Arch Master Paege "You have a name Arya Of House Stark. Petyr Baelish must die so...your sister may rule the vale. Your sister MUST rule the vale". Arya's heart skipped a beat, her sister was alive and in the vale!

"But why must Sansa rule, I don't understand? My Aunt Lysa rules in the Eyrie not Petyr Baelish!" Arch Master Paege slowly shook his head "Your Aunt Lysa is dead and Petyr Baelish rules in her stead. Your sister is acting as his bastard daughter Alayne Stone to protect her real identity". Arya nodded slowly, knowing it was no use trying to ask more questions. "You must change your face and your name, travel to the Eyrie and assassinate Petyr Baelish. You must make it look like an accident or a natural death. You must not reveal your sisters true identity to anyone and you must not reveal your true self to your sister!" Arya's heart sank. Even though she used to constantly argue and fight with Sansa it would be nice to see her and talk with her again. Arya nodded slowly "Ok I promise".

"We believe that the lords of the vale know of Sansa's true identity and will make her Lady Of the Vale over your sickly cousin Robin" Arch Master Paege leaned down to her "After Petyr Baelish lies dead you must track down and return here with your lost direwolf...Nymeria. Only then will you be one of us and all our secrets will be yours to know. You have a week to prepare yourself before setting sail for Westeros". Arch Master Paege then turned to sit at his desk "Good luck to you Arya Of House Stark".

Jaqen led her back to her room and sat on her bed next to her. "A girl must plan and prepare and use all of her skills and use everything that she has learned if she is to succeed" He paused for a few moments before continuing "A man cannot help you this time, a girl must travel alone" He stood and slowly walked over to her door "A man hears poison is a woman's weapon, give my regards to Captain Forel on your journey" He winked at her and left, closing the door behind him.

Arya couldn't help but smile at his advice. She stood and looked into the silver glass that hung on her wall. She closed her eyes and pictured the new face that she was given in the basement moments earlier before slowly pulling her left hand down over her face. She opened her eyes to see the blonde haired, blue eyed girl with the dimpled chin looking back at her in the reflection. She smiled and studied her new face for a few minutes before slowly pulling her left hand down over her face again and reverting back to her normal self.

Feeling pleased with herself she changed into her grey night clothes and got into bed, curling up under her thick grey blanket. She wanted to have an early start in the morning because she had a lot of planning to do before she would set sail in a weeks time. She lay on her side and started to think about her sister. She could still picture her face, her long red hair and her pretty eyes. Sansa had always been the pretty one taking after their lady mother while Arya took after their lord father. It had been so long since they last saw each other, Sansa probably thought that she was dead but hoped that she hadn't forgotten about her. She certainly hadn't forgotten Sansa.

She rolled over after a while and started to think of her lost direwolf Nymeria. Was that really Nymeria that she kept seeing in her dreams? Would Nymeria even recognize her anymore even if she could somehow track her down and find her again? It was Joffrey's fault that I had to make Nymeria run away but he's dead now along with Lord Tywin and The Mountain...Valar Morghulis.


	5. The Blonde Girl

**-~*The Blonde Girl*~-**

Arya woke at dawn the following morning as the orange rays of early morning sunlight crept through her shutters. She lay for a while and thought about her sister, picturing her pretty face and her long red hair. When Arya had fled Westeros with The Hound she thought that Sansa must have been dead along her her mother, her father and her brothers. She thought that she was all alone, the last of the Starks. Since then she had thrown herself fully into her training to try and forget her old life and leave all of the terrible things that she had seen and been through behind her, but now it was all coming back to her. "Cersei, Ser Ilyn, Walder Frey" She whispered to herself, saying her death prayer for the first time since promising Jaqen that she would forget her list.

After a short while she got out of bed and changed into her usual grey training outfit before heading to the kitchen to break her fast. She prepared some porridge, some toasted bread and some hot tea. She then headed to the main hall which, for once, was empty. Even though it was early there were usually a few of the others up and about by now. She sat and ate her porridge and her toast and drank her tea before heading to the laboratory where she had her lessons with Master Garavel. She knew that he wouldn't be there yet but that was ok, she only wanted to read and research about poisons anyway.

She carefully looked over the dusty shelves and picked out a few of the books before sitting at a desk. She flicked through the pages, making little notes on various poisons, what their effects were and how long they took to kill. She was looking for something which would kill slowly so that it looked like a natural death and if possible undetectable.

Arya was concentrating so hard that she hadn't noticed Master Garavel enter and sit at his desk. He left her to study, reading a book of his own. When she did eventually notice him she showed him the list of poisons that she had made notes on. "I need a poison that makes it look like a natural death over time, which one would you recommend Master Garavel?"

He picked up her neatly written list and studied it for a moment "Fine work, you have chosen many fine poisons" he paused for a moment "But I have another, not a poison but if used correctly over time will kill a man. It will slowly twist his mind and send him into madness". Arya looked at him clearly a little confused, but she wanted to hear more "I don't understand, how will making him insane kill him?" Master Garavel handed her list back to her "Insane men do insane things, some of which can be fatal...especially high in the mountains"

Arya thought it over in her head "Yes, of course! If it looks like suicide or an accident nobody will suspect anything". Master Garavel led her over to some shelves and picked out a glass bottle containing a white liquid. "Milk Of The Mother, very similar to Milk Of the Poppy only not as potent. It used to given to teething babies in very small doses or to cure severe headaches and toothaches in adults before Milk Of The Poppy was discovered". Arya held the bottle, took of the top to sniff it. It was almost odourless which would be perfect.

Arya replaced the top on the bottle and placed the bottle back on the shelf, she was starting to form a plan in her head. "Is it easy to make?" she asked him "With a little practise you should be able to make enough for your needs. You should find most of the ingredients you require here but you may have to buy the others from the market or shops in Braavos". Arya frowned "But I don't have any money?" Master Garavel smiled "Use your iron coin in the door opposite the basement, but take only what you need"

Arya nodded and sat at her desk again to read about Milk Of The Mother and how to make it. After writing down a list she went to the garden area and the dark room to collect various ingredients. She was starting to remember what some of the plants and flowers were called but still struggled a little with the mushrooms and the toadstools. She crossed out each ingredient as she found it and was left with a few which she couldn't find. She walked over and showed Master Garavel the ingredients that she was missing "Will I really be able to buy these in Braavos?" she asked as she pointed to her list, doubting a little as some of the ingredients sounded quite bizarre. He closed his eyes and nodded "Yes you will find them in Braavos. Perhaps you should not be Arya Of House Stark, a young lady would have no need to buy such things"

Arya looked at him "Do you mean to change my face? I'm not supposed to do that here in case the others see" Master Garavel shook his head "The others have all left, you will be the last of us! Now, show me your face" He sat back in his chair, resting his wrinkled hands on the arms of his chair. Arya closed her eyes and pictured the blonde girl in her mind before slowly pulling her left hand down over her face. "Very good, and who are you? A girl needs a name" He looked up at her, studying her. Arya thought for a moment "My name is Jayne...Jayne Snow, a bastard of the north!" She smiled thinking of Sansa's friend back in Winterfell, she was called Jayne. 'T_hat should get Sansa's attention when I see her at The Eyrie_' she thought to herself. "Just so, but a bastard of the north would not wear such clothes!" he continued.

Arya smiled back at him, he was right to make her work on her new identity. Changing her face alone would not be enough, she would need to act and look the part as well as making up a little history for herself. "I will get some new clothes and practise being Jayne Snow". Master Garavel nodded slowly "Return to me Jayne Snow when you have the ingredients that you require" He bowed his head slightly and she bowed hers in return before heading over to the door opposite the basement. She didn't see anybody on the way, the grey manor looked like it was deserted, everyone must have left just as Master Garavel had said they had.

She placed her iron coin into the circular slot in the door and whispered "Valar dohaeris" The door clicked several times as if many locks were being opened before slowly creaking open. Arya stepped inside to see chests and pots filled with various coins and gems. '_This must be the treasury_' she thought to herself as she picked up some of the coins and studied them. She saw golden dragons, silver stags and copper stars from Westeros and some oddly shaped Braavosi coins as well as some coins that she didn't recognize. She took a handful of Braavosi coins and slipped them into her pouch before leaving and closing the door behind her. It clicked several times as it locked.

Arya then walked a few doors along and used her iron coin to enter the room that she had found on one of her rest days when exploring the grey manor. It was the one filled with all of the clothes and costumes. It took her a while before deciding on a new outfit for Jayne Snow as well as a few others to take with her to The Eyrie. She headed back to her room and changed into a basic dark blue dress. It was a thick wool dress and would definitely help to keep her warm in the mountains. She pulled on her worn fur lined boots and sat in front of her silver glass to style her blonde hair like a typical northern girl would wear her hair.

Happy that she looked like a true northern girl she stood and made her way to the entrance of the grey manor. Syrio was waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase "Who are you girl?" he asked her, raising one of his eyebrows._ 'He's testing me, he knows it's me really'_ She walked up to him and smiled "I'm Jayne Snow". Syrio nodded his head slightly and opened the door for her. "Just so". Arya smiled back and stepped out into Braavos. She breathed deeply taking in the cool morning air and set off down the cobbled steps towards the docks.

Arya wanted to see Captain Forel first to test her disguise and to make sure that he wouldn't set sail without her in a weeks time. The docks were fairly quiet so it didn't take her long to get there. She spotted Sweet Lily and started to walk up the loading ramp to get on board when First Mate Darion stopped her "Nothing here for a young lady like you, off with you now". Arya looked up and handed him her iron coin, pleased that her disguise worked so well "Valar morghulis" she whispered to him. The first mate inspected the coin before handing it back to her "My little Arya, truly you are a wonder". She smiled up at him "Thanks Darion, is Captain Forel here?" she replied.

First mate Darion shook his head "Captain Forel is off with his family. Maybe I can help you?" Arya continued to look up at him as she listened "I just want to make sure he doesn't sail without me". First Mate Darion laughed and patted her slender shoulder "Have no fear girl, we won't leave without you I swear it". Arya giggled softly and nodded "Thanks Darion, I'll see you soon" She walked back down to the docks and waved to him before making her way through the narrow twisting streets to the market.

Arya walked around the busy market looking over the various stalls. There were all kinds of spices and silks and wines and clothes and furs for sale as well as fruits and vegetables and meats. She eventually came to a stall which sold potions and tonics as well as a few ingredients. Unfortunately the trader didn't sell what she was looking for but pointed her to a small nearby shop that might. Arya thanked the stall holder and walked over to the shop.

Inside there were shelves stuffed with little glass bottles of tonics and medicines as well as larger bottles that looked like they were filled with various ingredients. "How may I help you?" The elderly shopkeeper said from behind the counter "What ails a young girl such as yourself?" Arya approached the counter and presented her small neatly written list of ingredients "Well met, I'm looking for these ingredients for a tonic, can you help me?"

The small elderly woman, who must have been at least seventy held the list close to her wrinkled face to read her neatly written list. "So you wish to make Milk Of The Mother, not many use that these days" Arya thought for a moment "My grandpa dislikes Milk Of The Poppy, I promised I would make him some for his toothache". The elderly shopkeeper nodded and placed the list down "I have what you need, it'll just take a moment". Arya waited and watched patiently as the elderly shopkeeper collected the various ingredients and then paid with some of the Braavosi coins that she had taken from the treasury before walking back to the grey manor.

Master Garavel was waiting for her in the laboratory "So you have returned to us Jayne Snow, did you find what you were looking for?" Arya placed her new ingredients next to the ones that she had collected from the garden and the dark room earlier that morning. "I have everything that I need but I have my lesson with Master Syrio soon". Master Garavel shook his head "I wasn't aware of Master Syrio teaching you water dancing Jayne Snow...he teaches a girl by the name of Arya Stark"

"Just so, you must be Jayne Snow at all times, you must become her" Syrio added. Arya turned to face him and nodded, she didn't see or hear him enter "Yes, I understand". He walked up and lifted her chin with his thumb "Ah but never forget your true self or your own pretty face, Syrio would miss that". She giggled softly before smiling "I won't I promise"

That afternoon Arya prepared her Milk Of The Mother, leaving it to cool overnight. The next morning she inspected it and after Master Garavel gave his approval, she poured it into several small thin glass bottles which she would easily be able to conceal. She was determined to get everything right and not leave anything to chance.

Over the next week she spent her time planning out Jayne Snows back story. It would have to be something simple so that if she was asked a question she would know the answer. It would also have to be something that Sansa would notice so that she could get close to her and to Little Finger. During the day she would walk around Braavos and the grey manor as Jayne Snow. Syrio and Master Garavel would each test her each time they saw her to make sure that she didn't slip up and she never did. At night she would pull her hand down over her face and revert back to being Arya again.

On the day of her departure she packed up her clothes into a sack along with her Milk Of The Mother and dressed in Jayne Snows dark blue dress. She styled her blonde hair like Sansa used to wear hers back in Winterfell and pulled a cape around her, concealing two sharp finger knives into her dress. She left Needle behind in the chest at the foot of her bed '_Sansa might recognize it_' she thought. She then made her way to the treasury, putting back her Braavosi coins and taking some Westerosi silver stags and copper stars. A bastard girl probably wouldn't have many golden dragons so she decided to take just a few of those, just enough to buy a horse.

When she was all packed she put the sack over her shoulder and made her way to the docks to meet with Captain Forel aboard _Sweet Lily_. She presented her iron coin to him as he didn't recognise her with her new face and blonde hair. He led her on board to her usual cabin, closing the door behind him. He explained how he was sailing to Maidenpool from there she would have to make her own way to The Eyrie. "I also have a surprise for you, some more training if you will permit?" Arya nodded "What kind of training?" she asked curiously. "I have a new deckhand for our journey to Maidenpool, you may know him?" Arya looked a little confused. "His name is Robert, a friend of yours I believe" He continued raising an eyebrow.

Arya smiled up at him, she would be pleased to see Robert again even if he wouldn't recognize her. "I don't know him" she lied, shaking her head and stayed in character. "Just so" he replied before taking his leave. This would be perfect practise for when she met Sansa and would have to pretend not to know her.

They set sail later that evening but Arya remained in her cabin, sleeping until morning. By the time she woke Braavos was out of sight and they were well under way. She spotted Robert scrubbing the deck and walked over to him. She really wanted to give him a little hug but stayed in character "Careful miss" He said as she approached where he had scrubbed "I'd hate for you to slip". Arya smiled back at him "Oh thank you. Are you the new deckhand Captain Forel told me about?"

Robert nodded, he didn't suspect a thing, but why would he? "Yes i am, I wasn't a very good archer so I'm hoping to be a better sailor, maybe even a captain one day. My parents live in Maidenpool, it's where I was born so I'm looking forward to sailing there" Arya smiled as she listened to him, it was nice to see him again "It's hard work but Captain Forel is nice, he treats me kindly so i can't complain...I'm Robert" He held out his grubby hand to her. She looked at it for a few moments before shaking it and smiling "I'm Jayne, it's nice to meet you Robert".

She left Robert to his chores and broke her fast with First Mate Darion. She asked him if he'd heard any interesting news from Westeros but he had heard nothing of any real importance to her. She was hoping to hear that Cersei had been poisoned or that old Walder Frey had died, but no such luck.

She spent the evening talking with Robert who by that time had finished his chores for the day. He told her all about his archery training and his stay at the 'big grey house' in Braavos. And even though she already knew everything that he was telling her, she pretended not to know. "I made a friend there too, she was called Arya, I miss her" he added. Arya smiled sweetly at him "I'm sure she misses you as well"

It took nearly two weeks for them to reach Maidenpool. The sea and the weather remained calm most of the time, but the winds didn't favour them, Arya hoped this wasn't a sign. She spent a lot of the journey in her cabin, going over her plan and Jayne Snows story or resting. She would always stop and talk to Robert whenever she saw him, making sure to stay in character at all times. At night she always double checked that her door was locked before changing her face back to her own, pulling her hand down over her face.

Maidenpool was a small fishing town so _Sweet Lilly_ was easily the largest ship in the docks. Arya said her farewells to Captain Forel and First Mate Darion and they wished her luck and a safe journey. She left _Sweet Lily_ with Robert who was waiting for her but he was clearly keen to get back home to see his parents. He told her where the stables were before they said their goodbyes with a simple handshake this time, not a kiss. She was glad to see he was home safe and hoped that she would see him again some day as Arya, not Jayne Snow!

Arya made her way over to the stables which had three horses for sale, two grey's and a white. She decided on the white as it looked a little stronger and tougher than the two greys. She knew the journey to The Eyrie would be tough at times so stamina over speed was more important. She paid with a few of the gold dragons she had taken from the treasury and saddled up. She set off immediately, keen to cover as many miles as she could while the light remained. She wanted to reach The Eyrie as quick as possible and spend as few nights under the stars as possible. The nights were getting colder and the road was not a safe place for a lone female rider.

Her route was simple enough though. Follow the road out of Maidenpool west along The Trident until she joined with the King's Road, then head north and then east to The Bloody Gate. The road out of Maidenpool was deserted so she made really good progress. She did see a few people heading south along the King's Road but that too was much quieter than she remembered from the last time that she had traveled it on her journey south from Winterfell.

She camped away from the road each night, setting traps like Jaqen had showed her and collected berries and fruits to help keep hunger at bay. She was heading east now, away from the King's Road towards The Bloody Gate and climbing steadily into the mountains. It was gradually getting colder and she was glad of her thick wool dress and cape which she wrapped around herself, pulling up her hood to help keep herself warm. It didn't stop her nose from turning red though, just as it always did in Winterfell.

Arya could see The Eyrie now but knew that she wouldn't reach The Bloody Gate by nightfall so decided to set up camp in a small cave. It would be a cold night so she wanted to take a little time preparing her shelter and fire. She secured her horse and went to collect lots of pine branches to lay on the floor of her cave to act as a mattress.

Next she collected some dried moss, twigs and sticks from a fallen tree to make her fire with. She stored a few logs and branches inside her cave so she wouldn't have to leave it in the night. She didn't bother to set any traps that night as she would reach The Bloody Gate by lunch time and planned to visit a tavern if there was one.

Arya set her fire close to her small cave and lay down, the heat reflected of the walls of the cave as she had planned. '_Just like it said it would in that book'_ she thought, feeling quite content. She put her hood up and wrapped her thick cape around herself before pulling some more pine branches over herself. She was quite warm and comfy and soon fell asleep.

_She stopped to sniff at the man corpse hanging from the tree, her breath steaming from her mouth as she breathed out into the cold night air. The dead man was rotten like all of the rest. There were three of them this time, all had matching furs with twin man caves on there chests. And there it was again, the familiar scent._

_She buried her nose into the dried leaves and sniffed deeply, following the scent trail until she came to a narrow stream. She easily leapt across it and sniffed at the ground and the air to try and pick up the scent again but it was gone. Pricking up her ears she turned as she heard something approaching from behind. Baring her teeth she growled fiercely as the sound grew louder._

_Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as an arrow bit into her. Without thinking she charged forward, dodging between the trees to pounce on her prey and pin the man down. She snarled viciously at the man before ripping out his throat, his warm blood coating her face._

_She felt another sharp pain in her side and started to feel a little strange and weak. Men surrounded her but she no longer had the strength to fight. Her legs buckled under her and she lay down onto her side. Barely able to keep her eyes open she saw a hooded figure kneel down and stroke her fur with cold pale hands...that face._

Arya woke suddenly and sat up, her mind racing _'It can't be, that's impossible. It must be a just dream, it must!'_ she thought to herself but it seemed so real. She placed some more sticks and logs onto her fire which had almost died to try and get warm. Judging from the sky she figured it would be dawn soon so decided against getting some more sleep. She wanted to reach The Bloody Gate and climb up to The Eyrie as soon as possible.

After finishing off the last of her berries she kicked out her dying fire and led her horse back to the road before riding on to The Bloody Gate. It wasn't as far she thought it would be and she soon arrived. The guards looked at her closely as she rode past but they didn't stop her or bother her. She kept riding until she reached the bottom of the stone stairs which led up to The Eyrie.

She sold her horse knowing that it could be many months before she would need one again and started her long climb up to The Eyrie. It would most likely take her the rest of the day to climb but her training with Syrio had built up her strength and stamina more than she had realized. On and on the stone steps went and The Bloody Gate grew smaller and smaller each time she stopped to catch her breath and look down. The temperature had now started to drop and the wind was beginning to pick up making her ascent harder. Arya pulled up her hood and pulled her thick cape around her to help keep warm.

She decided to rest briefly at one of the moon gates to catch her breath and drank a little water from her skin as she warmed herself by one of the braziers. She traded a few copper stars with a guard for some hard bread and cheese, knowing that she needed to keep her strength up if she was going to make it to the top by nightfall. Once she felt warm and rested enough she kept climbing, gradually at first before the stone steps grew steeper.

Nearer to the top the stone steps grew very steep and quite narrow and slippery in places and Arya had to resort to climbing on her hands and knees to make sure that she didn't slip. As the sun started to set she came to the final moon gate and The Eyrie itself. She looked over a nearby wall to take in the view while she caught her breath, the view was stunning. The mountain tops looked as if they were floating in a sea of clouds turned orange by the setting sun.

The Eyrie was smaller than she imagined it being but it was still a stunning sight nonetheless. As she approached the main doors one of the guards approached "State your business". Arya smiled at him "I'm here to work as a maid to Lord Baelish's daughter, Alayne Stone" The second guard looked her over, he was a little taller and older than the first "And who might you be?" Arya smiled at him "My name is Jayne Snow, I used to serve the Starks in Winterfell before it was burnt".

"Very well, you may enter" The first guarded nodded and escorted her inside to wait in the crescent chamber. Arya sat patiently and waited until she was escorted by another, much younger guard to the high hall. It was her first time in The Eyrie and Arya was amazed at the beauty of it. So many carvings on the walls and stone pillars, totally unlike Winterfell with it's drab grey stone. She stood by the moon door as instructed and looked up to see Peter Baelish, Little Finger sat on the white weirwood throne. To his right sat Sansa looking as pretty as ever, though her hair seemed darker than she remembered it.

"So you're the girl that claims she's from Winterfell? You certainly look like a northern girl with your hair and your dress, but who are you?" Little Finger asked her, Sansa looked at her but obviously didn't recognize her, how could she? "My name is Jayne Snow, I used to work as a maid in Winterfell under the Starks, a young maid in training that is" she glanced at Sansa to make it known that she knew her real identity. Sansa looked back at her before shaking her head slightly "I don't remember you, I'm sorry".

Arya smiled back at her sister, so many emotions were running through her that she struggled to keep herself together. "We only met in passing m'lady and I was much younger and smaller back then. I remember when your sister Arya sheep shifted your bed one time because you and your friend Jayne Poole had called her horseface. It took a week for the air to clear in your chamber".

Little Finger whispered something to to Sansa. 'This will be his test' she thought to herself. Sansa smiled down at Arya before asking her another question "Yes it's true, that did happen. But who used to read to me and my brothers and my sister, and tell us stories when we were sick? Only someone from Winterfell would know?" Arya giggled softly "That would be old nan. There was also Hodor the giant stable boy, old maester Luwin, Mikken the blacksmith and Septa Mordane of course. I remember them all". Arya smiled up at her confidently 'That should convince her'

Sansa smiled sweetly. 'She always looked so pretty when she smiles' Arya thought to herself. "Yes, you must be from Winterfell as you say you are. If you truly wish to be my maid, I gladly accept" Arya smiled up at her sister and did a curtsy. "Thank you m'lady". Little Finger stood and left with his guards as Sansa rose and walked down the curved steps to meet Arya by the moon door.

"I knew you were from Winterfell, you recognized me didn't you?" Sansa asked her as they started walking down a beautifully decorated marble hallway. "Yes, I knew it was you m'lady even with your hair darkened as it is. It used to be red like your mothers, the Lady Catelyn" Arya replied. Sansa stopped and looked down at her "My identity must remain secret, Lannister spies are everywhere. Only you, Robin and Lord Baelish know the truth. Do you swear?" Arya paused for a moment as she thought "By the old gods and the new, I swear to keep your true identity safe m'lady". She bowed her head slightly to show that she meant it. '_And nobody knows my true identity' _she thought to herself.

Sansa led Arya back to her private chambers and showed her around before taking her leave. She would start her duties as a maid on the morrow. After her long journey from Braavos and her climb up to The Eyrie Arya went to bed early. She lay on her side feeling so happy to see that Sansa was alive and well, even though Sansa didn't know it was really her. Arya had grown since she last saw her sister but Sansa still towered over her. She didn't mind though, she was just so happy to see her big sister once again and looked forward to spending some time with her over the coming months as she slowly poisoned Little Finger and drove him insane.


	6. Jayne Snow

**-~*Jayne Snow*~-**

Arya woke at the crack of dawn just as she had planned. She stretched and reluctantly got out of bed, shivering a little as The Eyrie was much cooler than she was used to back in Braavos. She didn't mind the cold though as it reminded her of Winterfell with it's cold, sometimes frosty mornings.

She quickly dressed into one of the wool dresses that she had brought with her from Braavos and washed her hands and face in her wash basin, She sat at her silver glass to style her blonde hair like a typical northern girl, reminding herself that she must be Jayne Snow, a bastard girl from the north and to remember that Sansa was known as Alayne Stone now._ 'We're both pretending to be something we're not' _She thought with a smile on her face.

Jayne quietly made her way into Alayne's bedchamber which adjoined her own, to see that she was still asleep in her large, beautifully carved wooden bed. She quietly walked over to Alayne's wardrobe to look through her dresses. She picked out three dresses and hung them out so that Alayne could choose one for when it came time to dress. Next, she went to the servants quarters to break her fast with a few of the other servants, they all seemed very nice and made her feel at home immediately. Jayne especially took a liking to an old scullery maid called Marta, she reminded her of old nan back in Winterfell.

Jayne arranged for some hot fresh water to be brought up to Alayne's chamber for her wash basin and Marta informed her that Alayne preferred to break her fast in her chambers. She decided to talk to some of the other servants to try to get to know each of them better while she waited for the breakfast to be prepared. She wanted to learn as much as she could about each of them as any information she might learn could be useful for her mission. She also wanted to build up their trust in her.

When Alayne's breakfast was finally prepared Jayne carefully carried it back to Alayne's chambers. She noticed how everything looked so beautiful in The Eyrie, there were carvings everywhere that she looked. By the time Jayne had returned Alayne was awake. "Good morning m'lady, I hope you slept well?" Jayne said, trying to remember how lowborn servant girls used to speak to her when she was Lady Arya back in Winterfell. Alayne sat up as Jayne placed the carved wooden tray with her breakfast on it across her lap. "I did sleep well, thank you...and I'm no lady remember? I'm just Alayne!"

_'Yes, you're a highborn lady pretending to be a lowborn bastard just like me'_ Arya thought to herself. "Yes of course, Alayne" Jayne smiled softly as she carefully drew back the heavy curtains a little to let some more light into the chamber. Alayne ate her breakfast and watched as Jayne started to tidy up. "Were you at Winterfell when the ironmen took it?" Alayne asked. Jayne approached and sat on the edge of the bed so they could talk quietly, reaching out to hold her hand gently. "I wasn't...luckily for me. Terrible what they did" she then leaned in to whisper "But at least you're safe m'lady".

Alayne smiled back at her but it was a weak, sad smile "I'm all alone now, I'm all that's left, I had to survive". Arya's heart felt like it was going to explode in her chest _'You're not alone Sansa, I'm with you, I'm you're little sister_' Arya thought angrily, wanting so badly to change her face back to her own and hug her older sister tightly. Jayne stood and walked over to the three dresses that she had picked out earlier, fighting back the tears of anger that were forming in her eyes. "Is everything alright?" Alayne asked, seeing that something was clearly wrong. "I'm fine, it's just that I have fond memories of my time in Winterfell. I hate to think of what has happened". 'Keep it together. You're a wolf, wolves don't cry' Arya thought to herself.

When Alayne had finished breaking her fast Jayne took away her tray and helped her to dress and brushed her long dark hair. _'I miss your red hair, it was much prettier'_ Arya thought. When Alayne had taken her leave she started to pull the sheets from her bed before putting some fresh ones on and making it look neat and tidy. She was free until lunch when she would assist the other servants with serving food and drinks so decided to have a look around what would be her home for the next few months.

The Eyrie was quite small compared to other castles that she had been in and she found it fairly easy to remember her way around. It was also by far the most beautiful with grand pillars covered with ornate carvings and spectacular staircases. And then there was arguably the most breath taking views Arya had ever seen from the many open balconies that looked out over the vale below. The main thing that she noticed was that there were very few guards, this would make things easier for her. She often heard it said that The Eyrie was impregnable so she figured there was no real need for guards to be posted everywhere like in other castles.

Arya leaned against the stone balcony and looked out, deep in thought_ 'Why don't I just reveal myself and stay here with my sister and be a family again? What's the point in becoming an assassin if I can't kill the people that I want? I don't want to kill Lord Baelish, he's never done me any harm'_ She sighed softly as her mind raced with doubts. She slowly walked to the kitchens as it was almost time to serve lunch. It was the first time she had had doubts since she had started her training in Braavos._ 'I thought everyone was dead and that I had no family left, but now I have my sister back'._ Her sister had changed everything but Arya decided not to do anything rash and to think things through before deciding what to do._ 'Killing everyone on my list won't bring them back, mother, father, Robb, Bran and Rickon. It won't bring Winterfell back or any of it's people'._

When she arrived at the kitchen she was handed a silver tray with two silver flagons and several silver goblets. She followed a few of the other servants to a small, beautifully decorated dining chamber where Lord Baelish sat at a white circular wooden table. It looked as if it was crafted from a weirwood and had decorations carved into like most things had in The Eyrie. A sickly looking boy sat on his left and Alayne sat to his right. _'That must be my cousin Robin'_ Arya thought. She had considered putting a few drops of her Milk Of The Mother into the flagons when the other servants weren't looking but didn't want to risk her sister or her cousin drinking it by mistake so decided against it.

Arya knew that she would have other opportunities, better opportunities over time. For her plan to work she would need to slip a few drops into his drink each day and she had a plan in mind to do that, but if she could slip him a little more at each opportunity that she got it would speed things up. Little Finger would die by her hand and Sansa would rule The Vale that was certain. What she was not certain about was whether she would leave to find her direwolf Nymeria and return to Braavos to complete her training or if she would reveal her true self and stay with her sister and be a family again.

For the next two weeks Jayne Snow settled into her new routine. To serve Alayne each morning, helping her to dress and groom herself. Change her bed sheets and keep her chambers clean and tidy and to serve her at mealtimes. Occasionally they spent a little time together talking about Winterfell and exchanging little stories. Each night she would make sure Alayne had a flagon of fresh water next to her bed before whispering her death prayer to herself and falling asleep.

Tonight would be different, it was finally time to start putting her plan into action. Arya stayed awake and changed into her grey breeches, top and her soft sneaking shoes. She quietly sneaked out of her chamber and checked that Alayne was asleep before sneaking out _as quiet as a shadow_ into the hallway. She knew there would be nobody around at this hour but kept to the shadows where possible as she made her way _as swift as a deer_ to Little Fingers chambers.

There were no guards posted by his doors, but why should there be? The Eyrie was possibly the safest castle in the seven kingdoms so there was no need to have guards posted everywhere. Arya had scouted The Eyrie well since she had arrived and knew each of the doors which were locked or guarded. Even so, she listened carefully and kept a close lookout. She pressed her ear against the door and listened for a few moments before slowly pushing it open.

Peering inside through the darkness she could see Little Finger asleep on an elaborately decorated bed. She quietly sneaked inside _as quiet as a shadow_, carefully closing the door behind her. Arya crouched down in a shadow _as still as ston_e as she watched for a few moments to make sure it was completely safe before quietly creeping over to the bed. She pulled out her small bottle of Milk Of The Mother from her pocket and carefully tipped a single drop into his mouth.

Little Finger stirred slightly so Arya quickly crouched down into the shadows next to his bed and stayed _as still as stone_ and _as quiet as a shadow_ until she was happy that he had settled down again. She slowly stood to see that he was still asleep, he'd simply rolled over onto his side. She then tipped a few drops into the flagon that was next to his bed before creeping back over to the door _as fast as a snake_.

Again she pressed her ear against the door and listened for a few moments before slowly pulling it open. When she saw it was safe she slipped out _as quiet as a shadow_ and carefully closed the door behind her. Sticking to the shadows she crept back to Alayne's chambers and then back into her own, listening and watching carefully to make sure that nobody saw her.

Arya hid her slender bottle of Milk Of The Mother inside her mattress with the others before stitching it back up again, the perfect place to hide it. It was just like when she used to stitch Sansa's mattress after sheep shifting it back in Winterfell. The thought of doing that made her smile_ 'Sansa got so angry when I did that, her room stunk for a week'._

Each day Arya continued to serve Alayne as Jayne Snow and they grew closer with each passing day. And each night she would sneak into Little Fingers chambers and tip a single drop of Milk Of The Mother into his mouth. Most nights were as easy as the first but sometimes he stayed up late or he slept so lightly that Arya had to just add a few drops to his flagon for fear of waking him.

Sometimes Jayne and Alayne would sit together in the gardens where it was safe to talk how they liked. Jayne listened carefully as Sansa told her a little of her time spent in King's Landing. Arya was curious to know what her sister had thought about her own disappearance _"What happened to your sister, Lady Arya?"_ Jayne asked her. Sansa looked down but tried to put on a brave face. "I'm not sure, it all happened so fast. When they arrested my father Arya was at her dancing lessons. She was so clumsy though, she always returned covered in scrapes and bruises. She never wanted to be a lady, always preferring to play with swords...I still miss her even though we used to argue all of the time" Sansa smiled a little as she thought of her little tomboy sisterwith her grubby face and her tangled hair "I heard that her dancing master was killed but Arya just disappeared". Sansa shrugged a little, unsure "She must be dead, she couldn't have survived on her own she was so small" She paused for a few moments to wipe her eyes "But I've never given up hope that she's alive and I still pray to the Seven for her safety".

_'I'm not dead, I'm right here next to you'_ Arya thought as she took her sisters hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up, forgive me m'lady". Alayne smiled faintly and squeezed her hand back "It's quite alright. I know it sounds silly but, even though we used to fight a lot I really miss her. I always hoped that she escaped somehow but nobody has heard or seen anything of her and it's been such a long time. I regret not accepting her for how she was, she wasn't meant to be a lady and she knew it. I shouldn't have pushed her too much. I wish I could have been closer to her"

Arya smiled and agreed, they did used to fight all of the time but she didn't hate Sansa, she never did, not really. They both shared the same wolf blood even though they were very different and one day Arya knew that they would be close and be a pack again. "You are too hard on yourself m'lady, you couldn't have known what was going to happen, you were both so young too" Jayne tried to comfort her as best as she could. "I'm sure she knew that you loved her really".

It took nearly two months before the first signs of madness started to show on Little Finger. Arya noticed that he had started to occasionally forget servants names, including her own. She also heard him mumbling nonsense in his sleep sometimes when she crept into his room at night which made sneaking easier for her._ 'It's working at last'_ she thought to herself, happy that her plan was working.

One afternoon Jayne sat talking with Alayne on the balcony of her chamber, looking out over The Vale far below them. "Have you noticed anything strange about Lord Baelish lately?" Alayne asked her. Jayne looked back at her and nodded her head slowly "He is acting a little strange, I wonder if something's wrong?" she replied, knowing the truth of what was wrong with him. "And Robin has been quite sickly too, it's quite worrying" Alayne was clearly concerned and a little worried, it was written across her face. "You seem perfectly well though m'lady, try not to worry" Jayne tried to reassure her. "I'm sure everything will be fine".

Over the next few moons Arya upped the dosage on Little Finger, tipping two or sometimes three drops of Milk Of The Mother into his mouth each night. His behaviour gradually became more erratic and he slowly became even more forgetful and even paranoid at times. His decline was so slow though that nobody suspected a thing. They assumed he was simply losing his mind like the mad king had. Even the maester agreed that he was slowly going mad and didn't suspect poison.

One evening after they had eaten Jayne was brushing Alayne's hair in her chamber "You have such beautiful hair m'lady" Alayne smiled back at her through the reflection as a thought came back to her "Thank you, I've always had well behaved hair unlike my sister, her hair was always knotted and tangled". Arya pulled the brush a little to snag her hair on purpose. "Oww be careful" Sansa complained.

_'I couldn't help having tangled hair, it was always wild like fathers'_ Arya thought to herself "I'm sorry m'lady, I'll be more careful" Jayne said as she smiled innocently at her reflection before continuing with her brushing _'I don't mean it, I'm not really sorry'._

A fortnight later Little Fingers behavior at court drew the attention of some of the lords of The Vale when he started to slur his words. At first everyone thought that maybe he'd had too much wine but then he started to rock backwards and forwards slightly on the weirwood throne. It was clear to all that something was seriously wrong with him. After a long discussion they all agreed that Lord Baelish was too ill to continue ruling in Robin's place. Knowing her true identity they voted and made Sansa the new Lady Protector Of The Vale until Robin became of age. That was if he became of age or until Lord Baelish recovered from his illness. The first part of her plan was going well. Little Finger would never recover from his illness and it was obvious to all that Robin would never reach adulthood.

For his own safety as well as everyone else's Little Finger was confined to his chambers with two men standing guard at his door at all times. This didn't concern Arya though as Sansa insisted on visiting him each morning and each evening as was expected of her. As Alayne's personal maid she was allowed wherever Alayne went so she simply tipped some Milk Of The Mother into his flagon whenever Alayne wasn't looking or if she could she would tip a few drops into his mouth if Little Finger was asleep.

Arya knew that with two guards posted at his door at all times she would have to find a different way into his chamber when the time came to finish him. She had already started to think of a plan for that. She just needed a little time to think it through thoroughly to make sure that she had planned everything out properly and left nothing to chance. She would also need a little time to put a few things in to place and do a little scouting.

By now Jayne and Alayne had forged a strong bond and Alayne trusted her completely. She found it comforting to have somebody from Winterfell with her, someone she could talk about her past with when they were alone. "Do you still sew m'lady? I heard your needlework was excellent" Jayne asked. Sansa smiled and shook her head "I don't sew very often. With Lord Baelish falling ill I've had to take on a lot more responsibilities". Jayne nodded "Yes, of course. And what of Lady Arya, I can't imagine she liked sewing very much?". Sansa smiled "Oh Arya used to hate needlework lessons, she used to drive Septa Mordane to distraction sometimes with her crooked stitches". They both giggled picturing Septa Mordane's face.

Two moons later Arya knew that the end was near one evening, when out of paranoia Little Finger tried to attack Robin, thinking he was a white walker coming to get him. This caused Robin to have a bad seizure and would confine him to his bed for a several days. Arya knew that she would have to act quickly before any more innocent people were hurt or worse. She felt guilty for Robin being attacked like that, he was innocent and she meant him no harm, he was her cousin after all.

That night she changed into her grey breeches, top and soft sneaking shoes and sneaked as quiet as a shadow out of her chamber, making her down way to one of the many supply rooms. She quietly crept in the shadows until she found what she was looking for, a rope. There were several to choose from but she was looking for one that could hold her weight and was the right length. She then sneaked _as swift as a deer_ up to the balcony directly above Little Fingers chambers. She stashed the rope somewhere safe before quickly returning to her chamber, sticking to the shadows to remain out of sight.

A few nights later Arya though that it was the right time to finish it. She looked out over her balcony to see that it was a calm night and knew that it was the perfect time. She put on her grey breeches and top and her soft sneaking shoes and quietly sneaked out of her chamber. She moved _as fast as a snake_ from shadow to shadow until she came to the balcony directly above Little Fingers chambers. She approached the balcony and looked over. She knew from her previous visits that she would have to climb down about thirty feet to reach Little Fingers balcony. But if she fell...

_'Fear cuts deeper than swords'_ she whispered to herself as she tied the rope that she had stashed a few nights earlier around one of the stone pillars and dropped it over the edge of the balcony. She gave the rope a firm tug to make sure that it was secure and then looked down to see that it easily reached the balcony below just as she had planned. _'Fear cuts deeper than swords'_ she whispered to herself again as she took hold of the rope and carefully climbed over the edge. _'Fear cuts deeper than swords'_ She had never been afraid of heights but this was something else, and because it was dark she wouldn't even be able to see how far she would fall even if she looked. _'Fear cuts deeper than swords'_ She forced herself to look straight ahead at the grey rock in front of her as she lowered herself down inch by inch, determined not to look down._ 'Fear cuts deeper than swords'_

Luckily the weather remained calm and after a few nervous minutes she had managed to climb down onto Little Fingers balcony. She slowly opened his balcony door and hid behind the thick curtains as she looked inside his chamber to make sure he was alone. She took aim and shot him with a blow dart to make sure he wouldn't wake. When she was satisfied that it was safe she sneaked in to his chamber_ as quiet as a shadow_ and pulled the dart from his neck. Arya carefully pulled him off the bed and lowered him onto the floor, making sure she didn't make a sound. If she alerted the guards now it would all be for nothing.

She then dragged him over to the balcony and with all of her strength she propped him up against it and lifted him over. "Valar morghulis" she whispered as she watched him disappear into the night. Arya quickly tidied his bed to make it look like he had just got out of it and purposely left the door to his balcony open slightly before climbing back up to the balcony above._ 'Fear cuts deeper than swords'_ she whispered to herself over and over until she reached the balcony and safety above. Strangely she found going up less frightening than going down, even though her arms were aching by the time she had gotten near to the top. She quickly untied the rope, bundled it up and ran.

She knew the guards would check on Little Finger at first light and wanted to be asleep in bed when the alarm was raised. She ran _as swift as deer_ back down to the store room to replace the rope before returning to her chamber, keeping a close lookout for guards as she dodged from shadow to shadow. The best thing about The Eyrie was that there was hardly any guards, everyone assumed that they were safe so high in the mountains that there was no need for many which made her sneaking about much easier.

When she was safely back in her chamber she threw the dart and the rest of her Milk Of The Mother off Alayne's balcony to cover her tracks before quickly changing into her night clothes and getting into bed. '_It's done, at last'_. She thought as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but none came._ 'I killed him! But...he didn't do anything to me?' _Unlike the others that she had killed. All of those had wronged her or her family in some way and deserved to die. But Little Finger hadn't done anything as far as she knew. This was the second time that she had had doubts about becoming a faceless lady, but she trusted Jaqen and Syrio, they had never seen her wrong so far.

At dawn the alarm was finally raised. Jayne sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as a guard came into Alayne's chamber to wake her and tell her the news. Jayne got out of bed and walked over to her "Is something wrong m'lady?" Alayne looked at her, sadness in her eyes "This is terrible, they think that Lord Baelish may have committed suicide. He fell or jumped from his balcony?".

_'She's happy I can tell but she acts so proper. She's free at last with nobody to tell her what to do any more_' Arya thought, feeling happy for her sister.

A few days later the lords of The Vale officially appointed Sansa as Lady Protector of The Vale until Robin Arryn became of age, if he became of age. She would be known as Lady Alayne Baelish to keep her true identity secret from King's Landing until the time came where it would be safe for her to reveal herself.

They also brought some disturbing news with them which came by a raven that they had received from King's Landing. Roose Bolton's bastard son Ramsey Snow had now been declared legitimate and Arya Stark was travelling north from King's Landing to Winterfell to marry him. Sansa was happy to hear that her sister could be alive, if it really was Arya. But she also knew that this was a move by the Lannisters to seal the norths allegiance to the Boltons of Winterfell and ultimately to King's Landing.

With her task in The Eyrie complete Arya's thoughts started turning to her direwolf Nymeria. It had been so long since she had a real wolf dream, the last one was before she had reached The Bloody Gate on her way to The Eyrie. _'Maybe I can't have them as Jayne Snow? I don't even know if Nymeria is still alive, let alone where she is? And was that hooded woman real or just a dream?'_ Arya had decided that she would complete her training now that she could see that Sansa would be safe and put her doubts behind her.

However, Sansa seemed so down in the following days after hearing the news that Arya was to marry Ramsey Bolton. The son of the man who betrayed Robb and now occupied her home, her real home. "I must go to her, I must help her" Sansa said to her one night. "You mustn't go m'lady, you must stay here where it's safe" Jayne said trying to reassure her. But nothing she said worked, if anything it made Sansa even more determined. _'She's still a wolf'_ Arya thought to herself, feeling proud of her sister.

Arya felt happy seeing how much she meant to her sister and realized that she would have to think of something to console her somehow. She knew that the lords of The Vale would never allow Sansa to leave the safety of The Eyrie or do anything that would endanger her, so she wasn't too worried that Sansa would go riding off to Winterfell after this fake Arya to save her.

Arya thought it through and realized that she couldn't leave The Eyrie just yet, not with her sister so upset. She couldn't bring herself to leave Sansa like this it wouldn't feel right so she decided to do one more thing before leaving. Each night she sat up for a few hours to sew. It had been such a long time she she had sewn anything but she hadn't forgotten what Septa Mordane had taught her back in Winterfell. _'I'm not allowed to reveal my true self, but I can leave you a gift so you know that the real Arya is perfectly safe and well'._

After ten more nights her gift was finally finished _'Not as fine as your needlework sister but I'm sure you'll love it, crooked stitches and all'_. Arya sat in front of her silver glass to look at her reflection, the blonde haired, dimple chinned Jayne Snow looked back at her. She closed her eyes and thought about her real face before slowly pulling her hand down to revert back to Arya Stark for the first time in months. She opened her eyes to see her brown hair and grey eyes and the cute smile her father loved so much. It had been so long since she had been Arya, it felt nice not having to pretend to be Jayne Snow any more. She put on her grey beeches and top, her soft sneaking shoes and her thick cape and sneaked _as quiet as a shadow_ into Sansa's chamber.

Sansa was fast asleep as Arya placed the crooked direwolf sigil that she had sewn on to the little table next to Sansa's bed with a little note which read_ 'Farewell sister, we'll be a pack again soon I promise. Keep our little secret until I return to you'_. Arya knew that Sansa would recognize her handwriting and the crooked stitches of the direwolf as proof. This should make her realize who Jayne Snow really was all along.


	7. Nymeria

**-~*Nymeria*~-**

It had been nearly two weeks since Arya had left The Eyrie and her sister behind. She had been travelling steadily west, down the mountains towards the Riverlands. It wasn't easy but she was slowly getting used to sleeping rough, riding and being dirty again after months of relative comfort, warmth and safety at The Eyrie. She lay by her small camp fire on her pine branch mattress and missed the comfort of a real bed. '_I've gone soft' _she thought to herself as she watched the fire flicker and listened as the trees rustled with a light breeze.

At least it wasn't going to rain that night, the sky was crystal clear. But a clear sky also meant that it would be a cold night. When she lay back she could see so many stars she thought it was quite beautiful and tried to make pictures by linking up the stars. Maester Luwin had once told her about some real pictures, but Arya couldn't remember them so she just made up her own.

She linked together a few stars to make an 'A' which she thought was nice '_A for Arya'_ she thought with a smile. Next, she linked some other stars together to make a sword, a slightly crooked sword but a sword nonetheless. She pulled her hood up and wrapped her thick cape around her to keep warm as she continued to make pictures with stars, pulling some of the pine branches over her for extra protection from the cold before gradually falling asleep.

_The stone floor of the cave felt cold underneath her as she lay and watched as men walked passed her. Some took a quick look at her but none lingered for long. She didn't feel threatened by them, but she could smell the fear in each of them. She sat up and sniffed, watching the large fire in the center of the huge cave and moved closer to it to get some warmth. The men quickly moved back, clearly afraid as she approached._

_She could smell fresh meat but she wasn't hungry, she felt strong and well rested. The fire crackled as she felt the warmth spread through her powerful body. And eyes, so many eyes watching her. Through the flames the hooded figure watched her but she could not see a face, only a shadow._

Arya woke early the next morning and she felt cold and a little stiff. She sat up and blew at the embers of her fire, adding a few small sticks and twigs to eventually get it going again. She soon warmed up and eagerly ate some of the small purple berries that she had collected on her travels. They had a sharp bitter taste but they were better than having an empty stomach. The supplies that she had taken from The Eyrie had ran out three days ago and she hadn't bothered setting traps at night as she wanted to spend all the daylight hours riding to get to her destination as quick as possible.

Arya was determined to start riding as early as possible that morning, she knew that if she rode all day she might be able to reach the Inn Of The Kneeling Man by nightfall. She desperately wanted a proper, hot meal inside her and a real bed to sleep in again after the comforts of The Eyrie. She also hoped to see an old friend while she was there and maybe hear some rumours and gossip of Nymeria or the Brotherhood Without Banners.

Arya was sure that she recognised the cave she had seen in her dream, she just didn't know how to get there. She had a plan though, and The Inn Of The Kneeling Man was the perfect place to start. When she felt warm she kicked out her small fire and saddled up her grey horse before climbing up and setting off for the long ride ahead. She soon re-joined the rough muddy track that she had been following and headed west towards the Inn Of The Kneeling Man.

There wasn't much to see for the most part of the morning and it was quite safe now that the war was over, even for a young female rider like herself. She had noticed plenty of signs of the war along the way with scorched fields and burnt down farms and houses, but they all looked like they had been abandoned for a while now.

Arya stopped by a stream at midday to rest and water her horse as well as resting her own arms and legs which ached slightly. She stocked up on a few berries and even managed to catch a fish by cornering it and stabbing it skilfully with a pointed stick that she had sharpened. It took a few tries but she managed to catch it eventually. She didn't want to stop long enough to build a fire though so she scaled and gutted her fish before rinsing it clean in the cold stream to eat it raw. Arya thought it tasted horrible but she was hungry and knew that she couldn't last forever by eating berries alone.

By mid afternoon she came to a gruesome, but welcome sight. Two dead Frey soldiers hung from the neck at the side of the road from a large oak tree. Judging from the amount of flies it looked and smelled like they had been hanging there rotting for a few days at least. Their faces were bloodied beyond recognition and their eyes were missing too, the crows that screeched at her from the higher branches of the oak tree were guilty of that she was certain. She probably wouldn't have recognized them anyway but the twin towers stitched onto their muddy jerkins was unmistakeable, they were definitely Freys. '_It's just like in my dreams_' she thought to herself, covering her nose and mouth as she slowly rode past them '_I'm getting close now' she thought._

Arya rode on until the sun was low in the sky. She saw two more groups of hanged Frey soldiers before she eventually stopped. She finally spotted to The Inn Of The Kneeling Man. The last time that she was here she had waved goodbye to Hot Pie and he had given her some wolf bread that he had made especially for her. The thought of it brought a smile to her face.

She looked around to make sure nobody was about before bringing her hand slowly down over her face and changed into the blonde haired Jayne Snow once more. There could be people that might recognise Arya at the inn and she wasn't willing to risk being noticed. Jayne rode on until she reached the inn and tied her horse up securely before entering. She noticed Hot Pie straight away and had to stop herself from running over to him and hugging him.

Jayne paid for a room for the night and sat in the corner at an old wooden table, trying to stay unnoticed. She looked around to see if she recognized anybody while drinking her water and waited for her food to arrive. She couldn't help but smile as Hot Pie waddled over and placed her meat pie in front of her. "Made that myself, best meat pie in the house that" He said as he looked at her "Not seen you here before, what brings you this way?" Jayne took a sniff of her meat pie, it really _did_ smell good. "I'm just looking for something I lost a long time ago".

'_He hasn't changed one bit_' Arya thought to herself, smiling at the thought. _'Maybe he got a little fatter?'_

Hot Pie sat down opposite her "Lots of people lost things because of the war, but that's over now" Jayne picked up her pie which had cooled a little and bit into it. "The pie is really good" She said with her mouth full "It'd be better with some bread to soak up the gravy". Hot Pie looked at her a little confused "You can't have bread with a pie? Nobody has bread with one of my pies?" Jayne smiled and leaned in to almost whisper to him "I hear your wolf bread is the best?" She arched an eyebrow as she sat back to eat a little more of her meat pie. Hot Pie looked at her as he thought for a moment "Who are you? You know..._her_...don't you?" He looked around suspiciously before leaning in so that they could whisper. "Maybe I do?" She whispered back.

Jayne finished the last bite of her meat pie and washed it down with her water before standing and signalling for Hot Pie to follow her. Hot Pie looked around to make sure nobody was watching, but nobody cared or even noticed them, they were all too busy with their food and ale. Jayne led him up to her room and locked the door behind them, Hot Pie suddenly looked a little nervous "What's going on? Who are you?" Jayne walked towards him smiling and Hot Pie walked back until he fell backwards onto the bed. Jayne put her finger to her lips "Shh, you're in no danger I promise, I'm an old friend".

Jayne turned away from him and slowly pulled her hand down over her face to revert back Arya. She turned to face him and smiled "It's nice to see you again Hot Pie". She said with a little giggle. Hot Pie looked up at her from the bed, his mouth gaping open in total shock. He recognized her immediately even though she was a little taller, her figure a little fuller and her hair had grown back, though it was still as tangled as always. "Arry...I mean...Arya...that's impossible? How did you?" He shook his head in disbelief as he sat up. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Arya sat next to him on the old creaky bed. She spoke quietly as she told him of her wolf dreams and explained everything that had happened to her since they had parted ways. For once Hot Pie listened quietly as she told him her story. "And now I have to find my direwolf Nymeria, I'm sure the Brotherhood has her and the hooded figure that I saw in my dreams". Hot Pie nodded slowly "That hooded figure would be Lady Stoneheart. Took over the Brotherhood after Lord Beric died she did. Never seen her myself, but I heard she's hanging anyone who's loyal to the Freys."

Arya turned a little white as her mind raced. '_The face I saw in my dream that night, the scent...but it couldn't be her...she's dead!_' She looked at Hot Pie "Do you know where this Lady Stoneheart or the Brotherhood is now?" Hot Pie shook his head "No. Last I heard they were west of here. That's where the last Frey men were hanged anyway". Arya smiled at him "Thanks Hot Pie, you've been a great help" She paused for a few moments before continuing "Have you seen or heard anything of Gendry?" Hot Pie shook his head "I haven't, I'm sure he's ok wherever he is".

She sighed a little and patted his back before turning away and changing her face back to Jayne Snow. "I'll head west on the morrow, I should get some sleep". Hot Pie smiled back at her, staring at her new face in awe before taking his leave. She checked that her door was locked and lay on her bed to think. It was an old bed and it creaked each time she moved. The mattress was lumpy too but it was still better than sleeping out in the wild on a pine mattress. Even though it was still quite early she was tired from riding all day and eventually fell asleep.

_Sniffing at the cold night air she picked up the scent that she'd been searching for. it was a scent that she recognised well. Bounding through the moonlit woods, skilfully darting between the trees she eventually came to a large stone man cave. She spotted several horses and they whinnied at her presence but there was no sign of man. The scent she had followed was particularly strong here. Slowly she approached the man cave and sniffed at the wooden entrance, the scent was so strong._

_When she heard footsteps approach she turned and fled along the man track, following it past hanging dead men and a burnt down man cave. She stopped and turned to see if she was being followed but could neither hear nor see any threat approaching._

_Onwards she ran, turning away from the man track to follow a narrow stream into the woods. The water felt cool as she splashed through it. She made her way swiftly through the gloomy woods, the moonlight creeping through the trees above to light her way in places. The stream turned and twisted before eventually leading into a cave._

_The cave was dark so she had to follow her nose until the cave opened out into a large, fire lit space. Men turned and backed away as she approached the large fire that was burning in the center of the cave. She lay down on the cold stone floor as the hooded figure approached, kneeling to gently run her cold pale fingers through her soggy fur._

Arya woke a little later than she expected the next day, she was more tired than she had realised. She lay in her creaky bed thinking of the dream that she had. The man cave was The Inn Of The Kneeling Man she was certain of it and the scent was her own. Nymeria was close and so was the Brotherhood, Hollow Hill and the hooded figure. By the time she had got out of bed and tidied her blonde hair it was almost noon.

Jayne made her way down to the main hall and ordered herself a meat pie and some watered wine before sitting at the same table in the corner. The inn was much quieter than it was the night before, everyone had either gone about their business or had overslept like she had. Hot Pie walked over to bring her the meat pie she had ordered and sat opposite her again. "There's wolf tracks on the road, large ones, maybe..." Jayne smiled at him and nodded slowly "I know, i saw it in my dream last night. I know where I have to look now".

Hot Pie smiled at her but she could tell he was sad "So this is it then, will you come visit me again sometime?" Jayne smiled back sweetly at him, feeling a little sad herself "Of course I will, whenever I can I promise". She had no idea when that would be but she really meant it. She would visit him again someday but as Arya nest time, not Jayne Snow.

Hot Pie smiled back at her before getting up and going back into the kitchen. Jayne eagerly ate her meat pie and washed it down with her watered wine before getting up and walking out to saddle her horse. Looking down at the road she could clearly see the large wolf prints in the mud. '_Nymeria's grown so much, she was barely a pup the last time I saw her_' she thought to herself as she saddled up. She still felt guilty about throwing a stone at her to make her run away and hoped that Nymeria had forgiven her. '_I had to, they would have killed you like Lady'._

"Wait, don't go" Hot Pie came waddling out of the inn carrying something. "I have something for you" She smiled down at him from her grey horse and giggled softly as he handed her some wolf bread "I know how much you liked the last one". She giggled softly as she took it and bit a little piece off "I love it, thanks Hot Pie. Your wolf bread really is the best!" They both laughed before saying farewell one more time. Hot Pie went back in to the inn as she turned her horse to follow the wolf tracks in the mud.

Arya tried to picture her dream in her head as she rode along the muddy track. After a little while she spotted two men hanging by the neck from a tree at the edge of the road. '_That was the first sign_' she thought. She looked at them as she rode past them. they weren't as gruesome as the ones that she had seen the previous day but they were still pretty bad. They wore the same Frey jerkins and the crows had taken their eyes too.

A little further on she saw the burnt down house. Probably destroyed during the war, long abandoned and picked clean by looters and scavengers. She continued to follow the muddy trail until the wolf prints headed off away from the track. She got down off her horse and led it away from the track, keeping a close eye out for wolf prints. It was difficult but with a little patience she followed them until she heard a stream. '_Nearly there_' she thought as she started to lead her horse upstream.

The tree and thick undergrowth made it tough going for her horse but Arya eventually made it to the cave entrance. She tied her horse securely to a tree before edging her way into the cave. She could hear bats squeaking at the back of the cave, she hated bats. She peered into the gloom but she couldn't see where she had to go, it was too dark. She knew that she was going to have to make a torch if she was going to go any further.

She walked back out of the cave and hacked off a suitable branch to make a torch with. Next, she cut off several long thin strips from her cape and wrapped two of them around her branch. She then looked around on the rocks and trees to peel off some dried moss and stuffed it inside the strips of cape wrapped around her branch.

Arya inspected her roughly made torch and headed back into the cave, heading as deep as she dared before kneeling down to light her torch. She flicked her finger knife against a piece of flint until the dried moss caught a spark. after gently nursing it her torch slowly burned a low light. It didn't burn bright enough to see far but it was better than nothing.

Deeper into the cave it narrowed and she even had to crouch down at some points. It was the first time she had ever banged her head for being to tall. Each time her torch started to fade she wrapped another strip of her cape around it and nurtured it back to life again. She hoped she wouldn't run out of strips or she'd never find her way out.

Just when she was beginning to think that she might have missed a turn somewhere she spotted an orange glow and slowly edged towards it. She reached it just as her torch was about to die out. She stepped out into the large open cave she had seen in her dreams to see the large fire burning in the center and her direwolf Nymeria stretched out next to it. "Here she is, took you long enough". A man's voice said .

Arya turned around to see Lem "You knew I was coming? How?" she asked, quite confused. She smiled as Nymeria walked up to her and sat in front of her. Arya gently wrapped her arms loosely around Nymeria's neck to hug her. "You've grown so much, look at you" She smiled and released her hug to look at Lem. "You've grown to m'lady. Such a skinny little thing the last time I saw you" Lem said as he looked down at her "You're still quite short though" They both smiled at each other.

"You're wolf friend here has been acting funny for a week now. The Lady says she has a connection with you so we knew you must be close by. We hoped that she'd lead you here so you could meet..._her_". Arya stood next to Nymeria and stroked the thick fur on her neck "Who is she? Lady Stoneheart?" She asked, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer or not.

"Follow me, I'll take you" He turned and walked across the cave so Arya followed him. Nymeria tried to follow but Arya signaled for her to stay. Nymeria turned and went to lay by the fire again. Arya caught up to Lem and he led her into a smaller chamber where the hooded figure sat. "My Lady, she's here" he placed his hand on Arya's slender shoulder. Arya looked over at the hooded figure, it was just as she had seen in her dreams. She just prayed that under that hood it wasn't the face that she had seen that night. Lem nodded to Arya and then left them alone to talk in private.

The hooded figure, Lady Stoneheart stood but was careful to hide her face in the shadows. "Arya Stark, you have come for your direwolf Nymeria" The voice was cracked and broken and Arya had to listen carefully. Arya nodded slowly "Yes, she belongs to me, we share a special bond". She paused for a moment as she thought before continuing "How do you know my name?" The hooded figure did a broken laugh as Arya's curiosity grew, but didn't answer her question. "I know you share a bond, Nymeria led you here through your dream. You may take her but there is something you must do first".

Arya didn't like the sound of this but she knew she didn't have much choice. Even with all of her training and Nymeria by her side she couldn't take on the entire Brotherhood. She didn't even have Needle with her. Her mission was to get Nymeria back no matter what it took so she agreed. "What do you want from me?" She asked as she tilted her head, trying to look at the hooded figures face. Lady Stoneheart turned away slightly but Arya noticed her pale white hands. "A treacherous man of many foul deeds must die. He is in Riverrun negotiating a peace".

Arya didn't understand and shook her head slightly "I'll need a name?" she asked, thinking to add it to her list. The hooded figure paused for a few moments "Jaime Lannister...The Kingslayer". Arya gasped as she was taken aback "Jaime Lannister is the commander of the Kings Guard, one of the greatest swordsmen in Westeros, how am i supposed to kill him? I don't even have my sword with me". The hooded figure did a little broken laugh once more "Jaime Lannister has lost his sword hand, half the knights in Westeros could defeat him...and we believe he travels alone or with only a few guards".

Arya thought about it for a moment "Maybe if I caught him off guard I could beat him. But why do you want him dead? Why do you want _me_ to kill him?" Lady Stoneheart turned to face her but her face was still hidden in shadow. "Because he tried to kill my son...your brother...Bran". Arya's mouth opened wide as Lady Stoneheart lowered her hood to reveal her ghostly white face and an horrific deep red gash across her neck.


	8. A New Mission

**-~*A New Mission*~-**

Arya felt her legs weaken and shake a little under her at the shock of seeing her mother, her dead mother. "They brought you back after Nymeria dragged you from the Trident? I saw you through Nymeria's eyes, I knew it was you" Her eyes started to fill with tears, but when Lady Stoneheart moved towards her to comfort her she backed away. "Arya..." Stoneheart said in her soft cracked voice as she reached out a pale hand towards her daughter.

Arya shook her head "No, I'm not that silly little girl any more...and you're not my mother! My mother was murdered at The Twins... I don't know who you are" The shock was too much for her so she quickly turned and ran back out into the main chamber towards Nymeria and the large fire in the centre of the open cave. Nymeria stood as she approached and Arya crouched to hug her, wrapping her slender arms around Nymeria's neck as tears flowed down her grubby cheeks, gripping her thick grey fur between her fingers.

"Arya...I'm sorry you had to see me this way" Lady Stoneheart spoke softly as she reached out with a pale hand and placed it on to Arya's slender shoulder. Arya nuzzled her tear soaked cheek against it but the pale hand felt cold to the touch. "Why me? Why do I have to kill him? Why can't you do it?" She asked as she sniffed back the tears and wiped her eyes with her grubby sleeve to leave yet another dirty mark on her already grubby face.

Lady Stoneheart sat on a wooden stool and looked at her daughter. She almost wanted to smile at her dirty face and messy hair but she couldn't form one. It reminded of the skinny little tomboy Arya that she knew and loved so much in Winterfell when she was Catelyn Stark. "Jaime Lannister for all of his faults won't be easy to ambush. Especially by a group of our men, he's too careful for that. Besides most of our men aren't even trained in combat or even grown men yet. But, he wouldn't suspect a girl travelling the roads alone. It will be easy for you to get close to him and slit his throat while he sleeps. He deserves a death by Stark hands!"

Arya looked over to her mother. It was so hard to look at her this way with her pale white skin and that terrible scar. "How do you know that Ser Jaime pushed Bran?" she asked. if she was going to kill the kingslayer she wanted to know for certain that he was guilty. Ser Jaime had never been on her list unlike his twin sister Cersei. Catelyn looked back at her "When Robb captured him and took him prisoner he confessed. Bran saw him and Cersei...together" Arya felt sick to her stomach as she listened and took it all in as Catelyn explained to her how an assassin tried to kill Bran once the Lannisters knew that he would survive his fall.

Arya sat cross legged on the floor and looked at her mother as Nymeria settled down next to her, resting her head on Arya's crossed legs "How did you know I would come here?" Arya asked as she gently scratched behind Nymeria's ears. Lady Stoneheart shook her head "I didn't, but I knew that you had a special connection to Nymeria. When we heard of a giant wolf roaming the Riverlands I knew it had to be Nymeria and that she would remember me from Winterfell. I also knew that you would recognise this place through her and hoped that you would come looking for her".

Arya smiled a little, she was pleased to be reunited with Nymeria again and her mother, even though she wasn't the same anymore. "Ok I'll kill him for you, I'll kill Jaime Lannister. He deserves to die for what he did to Bran" She then chewed her bottom lip as a thought came to her "Will it...will it bring you peace?" Catelyn shook her head "I don't know? Maybe it will?"

Arya was starting to get over the initial shock and smiled a little but she still felt sad seeing her mother this way. "I have a lot to tell you...mother" She paused for a moment before she started to tell Catelyn her story. She told her how she had pretended to be a boy and escaped from King's Landing with Yoren to being captured by The Mountains men and taken to Harrenhall. She told her how she worked as a cupbearer to Tywin Lannister and all the way to her travels with The Hound and meeting up with Jaqen again and training to be a Faceless Lady at the grey manor in Braavos. She especially enjoyed telling her the part where she killed Tywin Lannister.

Catelyn sat silently and listened intently as Arya told her everything that had happened to her since she had left Winterfell with her father and her sister all that time ago. Sometimes it felt like a lifetime away but other times it felt like only yesterday. She could still picture everyone's faces and the Godswood and her chambers when she closed her eyes to think about home. 'Some day I'll return to Winterfell and things right' she thought.

A small broken smile appeared on Catelyn's ghostly white face as she was told about Sansa and everything that had happened at The Eyrie. Arya could see a little hope appear in her mothers pale face. "My brave girls, your father would be so proud of you both". Arya felt really happy, she had always loved her father dearly and it gave her comfort to hear that he would have been proud of her.

"So was it you hanging the Frey men I saw in my dreams? Did you do it because of what they did at The Twins?" Arya asked, even though she already knew the answer. Catelyn stood and her face changed to that of anger and hatred as her voice cracked "They must pay for what they have done, every last one of them must die".

Catelyn's cold reaction frightened Arya a little even though she knew that she was in no danger. She had just never seen her mother so angry before. '_That's Lady Stoneheart talking, not my mother'_ she thought to herself, even though she agreed that the Freys had to pay for what they had done to her family. "I was there, at the wedding. We got there just before it all happened" Arya looked down as she tried to fight back the tears "I saw what they did to Grey Wind and Robb...I'll never forgive them for that, I'll never forget". Lady Stoneheart looked down at her, her anger subsiding a little "The north remembers Arya".

The rest of the evening she spent catching up with some of the members of the brotherhood as Stoneheart and a few of the others left to hunt Freys with Nymeria. She sat and talked with Anguy who asked her how she had been and if she had improved her archery since they last met. She told him that she had practiced a little in Braavos and how she had shot a few pirates from the crows nest as she travelled with The Hound aboard _Seamaiden_.

Arya turned in early that night, she wanted to set off after Jaime Lannister at first light if she could and it had been a long and eventful day so she was quite tired. She lay on her side looking at the flames as she thought about her mother. Not Stoneheart but Lady Catelyn of Winterfell, her real mother. She smiled as she thought about how many times her mother had tried to get her to behave like a young lady should. And then there was the time her mother had scolded her for sheep shifting Sansa's bed. That was the scariest moment in her life until she left Winterfell._ 'I could have sheep shifted her bed at The Eyrie if there was any sheep_' she thought to herself, feeling a little mischievous.

When she woke early the next morning Nymeria lay next to her fast asleep after returning from her hunt. Arya gently stroked her fur before sitting up and rubbing her eyes to see Catelyn sat by her, watching over her. "Mother, I'll need a sword and a bow".

Catelyn simply nodded and led her over to what looked like an armoury. There were maces, swords and axes of all shapes and sizes as well as longbows, shortbows and even a few crossbows. A few shields were piled up in the corner along with some helmets and other scraps of scale, ring and leather armour. Arya had no interest in wearing any armour even if it did fit her._ 'Armour would slow me down, I'm a Water Dancer and Water Dancers are supposed to be as quick as a snake and swift as a deer'_ she thought to herself, picturing Syrio saying it to her.

She looked through the various swords looking for something similar to Needle but she couldn't see anything, they were all much bigger and heavier than Needle. She had almost given up when she spotted a shortsword and picked it up to swing it a few times. It wasn't as light as Needle but it felt more natural to her than a full size sword would and much lighter too. It would need to be sharpened but she could do that herself with a whet stone as she travelled.

Next she looked through the various bows. She didn't want a crossbow, they were too heavy for her and too slow to reload and she didn't have the strength to draw a longbow so picked out a few shortbows. She drew each of the shortbows in turn to see which felt right and wasn't too tight for her, luckily one of them was just right. She then picked up a quiver of arrows and turned to face her mother. "I'm ready, I'll kill him for you...no, for us, for the Starks".

Catelyn nodded and spoke in a soft crackled voice "Be careful Arya and return safely to me". Arya took a few steps towards her mother before hugging her tight. She felt her mothers arms wrap around her for the first time since she was just a little girl in Winterfell. After a few moments she released the hug and set off towards the cave entrance to start her latest journey.

She left Nymeria behind with her mother and he Brotherhood before looking for her horse. When she arrived at the tree she had tied it to there was no sign of it. She figured it had been stolen as her knots where good_, it couldn't have ran off. 'Seven hells, now I'll have to walk_' she thought to herself, feeling a little frustrated. She made her way back to the road where Anguy was waiting for her. "lost something?" he asked her when he spotted her.

"You know where my horse is don't you?" She asked him, frowning a little as she walked next to him. "The brotherhood is always in need of horses, weapons and gold" he grinned down at her, clearly the guilty party. She shoved him roughly in the chest before replying "You stole it! That horse belongs to me".

Anguy laughed a little and pretended that he was hurt, rubbing his chest where she had shoved him. "Thanks for the donation little wolf vry generous". Arya couldn't help but smile at his cheek. Even though it was annoying to lose her horse she knew it would be put to good use with the brotherhood. "So, are you coming with me, I'm going to Riverrun?" she asked looking up at him. Anguy shook his head "I can go with you a little way, as far as the River Road and then you'll be on your own from there. I'm going to track down some more Freys". Arya wished that she could go with him and kill a few Frey soldiers herself but she had another more important target to kill, the Freys would have to wait for now but their turn would come.

Arya and Anguy talked a lot as they walked. He spoke about what the brotherhood had been doing since she had run away and she told him some of what had happened on her journey with The Hound. When Arya had escaped from the brotherhood she had hated them for selling her friend Gendry to the red woman but it felt different now with her mother and Nymeria there. She hadn't even recognised most of the men, who must have joined up after she had fled, though Lem and Anguy were still there. She spotted Thoros Of Myr too but didn't have chance to speak with him.

By midday she was hungry and they decided to stop by a small stream to eat. "What happened to Lord Beric, I didn't see him back at the hideout?" she asked him as she bit into some hard bread "Did someone kill him for good this time?". Anguy shook his head and looked at her "Not exactly. He's the one who gave his life to bring back your mother".

Arya looked back at him as she chewed her hard bread and didn't really know what to say to him, so she said nothing. "Didn't you once ask him to bring back your father? He couldn't do that but he did bring back your mother" Anguy continued. Arya looked back at him, unsure what she felt. A little angry, a little upset she could not say which. "I did, but i was just a stupid little girl back then".

"You're still a little girl now" he replied trying to lighten the mood a little. She pouted and threw her hard bread at him, hitting him on the chest before quickly turning away from him to stare at the stream. "You still have the same temper I see" He smirked cheekily. She couldn't help but smile, maybe she hadn't changed that much after all.

Anguy stood and readied and arrow in his bow before releasing and hitting a nearby tree "Let's see if you've improved your aim since last time" He said as he leaned back against another tree, folding his arms across his chest to watch her. He knew that she wouldn't be able to resist his challenge and she didn't. "Ok, you're on" She said defiantly as she stood and readied herself. She notched an arrow and aimed at his arrow hoping to impress him before releasing and missing the tree completely.

Anguy snickered at her failure but soon stopped as she turned and glared at him "It's my first time shooting this bow, I have to get used to it". She said knowing that really she was a little out of practice having not shot a bow in a while and that the pressure had gotten to her. He walked over and took the bow to inspect it before firing an arrow from it, almost hitting his first one. "Seems fine to me". Arya frowned and snatched the bow back before taking aim and shooting another arrow, this time she hit the tree a few inches above the other two arrows.

"There, are you happy now?" She asked him angrily, feeling her blood boil. Anguy nodded and patted her shoulder "You're a much better shot when you don't think about it too much. Use your instincts more like when you were shooting the pirates. Don't think too much!" Arya looked at him as she thought on what he said. It was true, she was a better shot when she didn't think about it so much. In the battle with the pirates she didn't think about her aim at all as there wasn't time in the heat of the battle.

Once they reached the River Road they went their separate ways. Arya headed towards Riverrun and Anguy headed off towards the Inn Of The Kneeling Man. She knew it would probably take her the rest of the day to reach Riverrun on foot so set off at a brisk pace. The road was safe as it had avoided the worst of the conflict but she still kept an eye out for trouble.

Arya thought about Bran and his fall as she walked. He was her favorite brother other than Jon as he was the closest to her own age. Robb was a lot older than her and Rickon was a lot younger so she didn't play with them as much as Bran even though she loved them just as much. She had suspected that the fall wasn't an accident even back then as Bran never fell, he was the best climber in all of Winterfell, maybe even Westeros she always thought. Sometimes she wished that she could climb like him too but her mother wouldn't have approved. She never approved of the things she used to do, always insisting that she acted more like the highborn lady she was supposed to be.

The thought of what had happened to her brothers started to make her angry so she tried to put it out of her mind, trying to think of the task at hand instead. She sat on a large rock by the side of the road for a quick rest and sharpened her short sword with a whet stone. she could see Riverrun in the distance and decided it would be best to change her face to Jayne Snow. She had never been to Riverrun before and didn't think anybody there would recognise her but she couldn't be sure what was going to happen and didn't want to risk it.

She looked around to make sure nobody was nearby before slowly pulling her hand down over her face, picturing the blonde girl in her mind. She checked her reflection against the blade of her short sword before sheathing it and continuing on her way. It took her another hour to reach Riverrun and she felt tired and her legs and feet were sore after her long walk. 'I would have been here much sooner if they hadn't stole my horse' she thought to herself as she looked around for a suitable place to stay the night.

Jayne eventually settled on a quiet looking inn called _The Sword And Crown_. It looked clean and in a good state of repair compared to some of the inns that she had stayed in so she decided to go inside to check it out. A portly man stood behind the counter serving drinks as two women served up the food. The older woman was probably his wife and the younger one his daughter, she was of a similar age to Sansa.

She walked up to the counter and got the portly man's attention "How much for a room for the night?" She asked him as she leaned against the wooden counter. "Too much for the likes of you beggar girl, better try somewhere cheaper" He scoffed, looking over her grubby appearance. Her blonde hair was a little messy and her hands and face were grubby along with her clothes. She didn't think that she looked like a beggar though, she wasn't that dirty.

She pulled out a gold dragon from her pouch and discretely slid it across the counter to him "How much for a room and a hot bath?" she said quietly, leaning in a little, trying to not draw too much attention to herself. The portly man picked up the gold dragon and gently bit it. He quickly pocketed it when he knew that it was genuine. "Follow me young miss, my apologies for the misunderstanding. I try to run a reputable inn you see and that means keeping out certain types of people". Jayne smiled up at him and nodded "It's ok I understand".

The portly man led her up some wooden stairs to a good size room with a large double bed in it. There was also a door to a balcony that overlooked the main road into Riverrun. "This is our best room, I'll have them bring the tub and hot water up immediately. Will there be anything else young miss?" Jayne smiled happily and nodded her head before tossing him a silver stag "Some chicken would be nice and some fresh water to drink". The portly man nodded before taking his leave.

Jayne made her way out onto the balcony and looked down at the street below her as she leaned against the metal railing, She watched the people of Riverrun go about their business as her hot bath was prepared by the innkeepers daughter and her chicken and fresh water was brought up. When her bath was ready she made sure her door was locked before stripping off and sitting in the hot clear water. It soon turned a dirty color as she started to scrub herself clean and washed her tangled blonde hair.

After she had scrubbed herself as clean as she could she got out and dried off before pulling on her small clothes and sitting on her bed to start eating her chicken. She loved chicken and would eat it every day if she could. She eagerly picked at it until she was full and washed it down with her water. She decided that it was too late to start looking for Ser Jaime so she lay on her bed to sleep, pulling her sheets over her.

_The cool breeze rustled the leaves in the trees above her as she followed the scent that she had picked up. Her stomach was empty and she craved for fresh red meat to fill it. Her ears pricked up at the sound of an owl hooting in a nearby tree but it was too small to consider eating and out of her reach so she turned away to sniff at the cold night air. Her breath steamed from her nose as she breathed out._

_The scent was a little stronger so she knew that she was getting closer. Onward she ran through the forest, the pale moonlight lighting her way as she ran between the trees following the scent before slowing to walking pace. The scent was very strong now, the deer would fill her belly but she would have to be careful._

_Quietly she slowly crept closer, sticking to the shadows but always keeping her eyes on her prey before rushing in. The deer spotted her and tried to turn and run but it was too late. Gripping it's rear leg in her powerful jaws she easily dragged it off it's feet before pinning it down with her weight and opening it's neck with a viscous bite, savagely ripping away at it._

_The warm blood poured out of the deer's neck as it quickly died, covering her face and making it sticky. She set about tearing strips of flesh from her kill, enjoying the warm meat as it filled her stomach._

When Jayne woke the next morning she felt fully rested. She had always taken a comfy bed for granted in Winterfell but she certainly appreciated one now after spending so much time sleeping in the wild. After she had dressed she left the inn and started her search for Ser Jaime. Rivverun was larger than she first thought and soon realized that she might never find Ser Jaime, she would need some help.

It was then that she spotted a young beggar boy and went over to him. He was shorter than her and had a grubby face and messy brown hair, his clothes were covered in dirt and had a few small holes in them. She smiled as she crouched down to his level. He was seven or eight at most by the looks of him and didn't look like he'd had anything to eat for a few days. "Have you seen a knight pass this way? A knight with fine armor and a white cape?" she asked him. The young boy smiled back at Jayne "I have, I'll tell you where he went for a copper star?" He replied cheerfully, hoping to make a little money.

Jayne could tell that he was telling the truth and reached into her pouch to pull out a silver stag "_Show_ me where he went and I'll give you this" she grinned a little at him. The young boys face lit up at the sight of the silver stag and he held her hand as he started to walk "He went this way, I'll show you".

Jayne couldn't help but take a liking to the young boy and they spoke a lot as they walked. She found out that his name was Brynden. His father had fought and died for the Starks and Tulley's during the war which made her feel a little guilty for him. He had hidden in a cellar as mother was killed and his farm destroyed by Lannister soldiers. He had somehow made it to Riverrun and lived on the streets ever since, begging for food or money to get by.

He told her that he had seen Ser Jaime two days ago and believed him to be staying at the castle while his three guards stayed at the inn he had brought her to. "Thank you Brynden, you have been a great help. Now let me help you" She placed three more silver stags into his grubby palm and smiled before talking quietly "I want you to get a ride to The Inn Of The Kneeling Man. When you get there I want you to talk to a fatboy called Hot Pie. Tell him that the wolf girl sent you and that wish to join the brotherhood. They will keep you safe and off the streets I promise".

Brynden smiled back at her before quietly repeating what she had told him. "Good, I'll see you again soon I promise" she said as she stood up and ruffled his hair, a bit like Jon used to do to her back in Winterfell. She watched him run off before heading into the inn. The Lannister guards were easy to spot in their crimson armour and red capes. One had a red haired girl sat on his knee as he sang The Rains Of Castamere to her. Arya hated that song and it made her angry.

Jayne made her way to the bar and bought herself some watered wine, she didn't want anything strong and didn't really like the taste of alcohol that much anyway. She took a small sip and went to sit with the Lannister guards, sitting by the youngest looking one and smiling at him sweetly. "Oh, looks like it's my lucky day boys" He boasted to the others as he looked Jayne up and down. She tried her best to remain calm but couldn't help from blushing slightly.

"Yeah, a pretty little bird, far too good for you Royce" The singing guard said as patted the red haired girls bottom, making her giggle before standing up and leaving. "So are you Lannister men? Is Ser Jaime with you? I hear he's the most handsome man in Westeros" she sipped her watered wine a little as she eyed the men, trying her best to act sweet and naive.

"Ha, he's the fourth most handsome man behind us three" The third guard said as he eyed her up. It gave her the creeps but she held her nerve and stayed in character. "Where is he? I'd do _anything_ to meet him" She said to Royce, trying to hold back from being sick.

"Is that so?" The young guard said as he put his arm around her slender shoulders. He stunk of ale and sweat. Jayne blushed a little deeper as her heart pounded in her chest. She nodded shyly. The young guard stood and took her by the hand "I'll be back in a little while boys" he laughed as the others looked up at him enviously, wishing they were him. Jayne stood and held his hand as she followed him up to his room.

"So where is he?" She said looking around, trying to act innocent. "The guard locked the door behind him before turning to face her and taking off his crimson cape 'He's at the castle but we leave for King's Landing later today. But he's not who you really want is he?" he smirked as he walked towards her, eyeing her up once more.

Jayne shook her head shyly and approached him "No, it's you that I want" she smiled as she stood on her tiptoes as if to kiss him. The young guard leaned in and she quickly drew her finger knife across his neck. Royce backed away from her as he held his neck and looked at her with a look of shock on his face and fear in his eyes. his lifeblood pouring from him as he staggered over to the bed before falling on it. She leaned down and whispered into his ear "Valar morghulis" before standing over him, watching him slowly die.


	9. The Kingslayer

**-~*The Kingslayer*~-**

Jayne cleaned her blood soaked finger knife on the Lannister guard's crimson cape. She then wiped off as much of the blood as she could from her dress, hands and face before rinsing them in the wash basin. She slowly pulled her hand down over her face to change back to her own before sneaking _as quiet as a shadow_ out of the room and the out of the inn without the other Lannister guards noticing her.

_As fast as a snake_ she quickly made her way back towards _The Sword And Crown_ inn that she had stayed in the previous night to collect the rest of her belongings. The portly innkeeper gave her a strange look as he didn't recognize her but she didn't care. She knew that nobody would suspect her of murdering the Lannister guard but she wanted to be as far away as she could when the alarm was raised. She might not have Jayne Snow's face any more but she did have matching clothes and they did have blood stains on them.

She left _The Sword And Crown_ and Rivverun, heading south along the River Road as she thought about what she had just done. _'Royce had to die'_ she told herself _'The other two will have to die too if I'm going to be able to get to Ser Jaime and kill him. They're Lannisters I hate them all, they deserve it for everything they've done to my family'._ She stopped and wiped her eyes, she was crying again. Whether it was tears of sadness or tears of anger she could not say, maybe it was a little of both.

Arya quickly walked away from Riverrun, determined to get some distance away and followed the River Road until it entered a small wood. She constantly looked around for a perfect spot to set up her ambush. When she came to a narrow stone bridge that crossed over a river she smiled happily, knowing that they would have to cross it in single file. _'This is perfect'_ she thought to herself. She walked off the road and up a nearby slope to hide and wait using some some bushes for cover. She had a good view of the River road from up there and more importantly, had a perfect view of the narrow stone bridge.

Patiently she waited, sharpening her short sword with a whet stone as the hours went by. _'Maybe they decided to go a different way after they found what happened to Royce'_ she thought, starting to doubt her plan_ 'Or maybe Royce lied?'_ Was another thought that crept into her head as she waited hidden in the bushes._ 'Maybe I should go back?'_

A few more hours passed and her thoughts turned to her mother_ 'Maybe I'll join the Brotherhood after I complete my training in Braavos? Or maybe I could stay a little while before going back'_ she thought to herself, unsure if she wanted to leave her mother behind so soon after finding her again. _'The only reason I left Westeros is because I thought I had nowhere else to go, but now I have my mother and my sister back!'_ She shook her head and tried to put it out of her mind so that she could concentrate on her ambush. She decided that she would make a decision once she had returned to Hollow Hill and her mother with news of Jaime Lannisters death.

Feeling a little bored, a few hours later she could hear several horses approaching at walking speed. She spotted three men on horseback, two were the Lannister guards that she had met earlier at the inn and the other must be Jaime Lannister. He had much finer looking armor and a white cape of the King's Guard, not a crimson one like a Lannister guard would wear. When they got a little closer she recognized him from when he came to stay at Winterfell when King Robert visited. His hair was a little different and he had a golden left hand but it was definitely him. She could also hear the same guard singing The Rains Of Castamere again as they approached the bridge.

_And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low?_

_Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know._

_In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws,_

_And mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours._

_And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that Lord of Castamere,_

_But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear._

_Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall..._

The singing guard led the way over the narrow stone bridge with Jaime Lannister behind him as the other guard brought up the rear. 'Just a little closer...almost' Arya thought as she notched an arrow and took aim at the singing guard, staying hidden in the bush. Remembering what Anguy had taught her, she loosened up and relaxed before releasing her arrow, striking the singing guard in the neck. _'I really hate that song!'_ She thought, satisfied at her shot.

The Lannister guard wasn't singing any more as he fell from him horse, clutching at his neck as his blood flowed from it. She saw Jaime Lannister try to turn his horse but there wasn't room on the narrow stone bridge. Quickly she notched a second arrow and shot the second guard in the chest just above the heart, knocking him off his horse which quickly bolted.

Arya stood to reveal herself and stepped out from behind the bush. Jaime Lannister looked at her, a look of surprise on his face to see that it was a girl that had ambushed them. "Who are you girl? What do you want?" He asked calmly from up on his horse as he drew his sword. She took aim and shot his horse in the hind leg, making it bolt and throw him off. "My name is Arya Stark. I know what you did to my brother Bran. And now I'm going to find out if Lannisters really do pay their debts" She walked slowly down the slope towards the narrow stone bridge. "Arya Stark!?" He muttered to himself in disbelief.

Arya could see that the guard with an arrow through his chest was still alive and really suffering so she calmly walked up and put another arrow between his eyes, granting him mercy. She looked at Ser Jaime before throwing her short bow and quiver of arrows to the ground and drawing her short sword. "You're not going to shoot me? You have honor like your father". He said as she glared up at him angrily "I want you to confess what you did to my brother...say it" She didn't want to kill him by shooting him, she wanted the pleasure of driving her sword through his heart. Jaime looked down at her as he slowly backed away from her, his sword in his left hand as he measured her up. "I thought that you were dead, everyone thought that you had died in King's Landing". He continued, ignoring her request.

Arya took a Water Dancers pose and continued to glare up at him "I escaped with Yoren and the Nights Watch disguised as a boy, not that it matters. You're going to pay for pushing Bran from that tower...now confess" She edged closer to him and he took a defensive stance "I don't wish to fight you Arya, I once swore an oath to your mother that I would return you and your sister safely to her".

_As swift as a deer_ Arya quickly stepped in and took a swift side swipe at him, he blocked her before she nimbly stepped back out of range again. He made no attempt to strike at her "My mother is the one who told me about Bran, she's the one who sent me to kill you...confess!" she demanded before feinting left and striking at him again. he blocked easily and pushed her back. "Arya you must listen to me, I _did_ push your brother I admit but I'm not the same man any more".

_As fast as a snake_ she quickly moved left and right as she slashed at him, two, three, four times before stepping back. He somehow managed to block each blow but he was clearly struggling to match her speed and agility and she knew it. "I don't care! You're a Lannister and you have to pay for what you've done to my family" she shouted at him, lunging viciously at him and managing to land a small cut on his left thigh before quickly stepping out of range again.

Jaime grimaced a little as he touched his wound. it wasn't serious but it still hurt, she could tell. "Arya please, you must stop, I don't want to fight you". Arya listened to him but she didn't care. "Why did you push him? Why?" She shouted angrily at him as she dodged and weaved around him before stepping in to swing at him again and again. "What did he see? Why did you do it?" Sparks flew as steel clashed with steel and he continued to block everything that she could throw at him, not once did he strike back at her.

"He saw Cersei and me..." He said as he pushed her back again a little stronger this time, making her slip on some wet leaves. She fell heavily onto her back, winding her a little and bumping her head too. She winced and held her head, feeling a little dazed until she saw him approach her. She quickly rolled backwards and jumped to her feet, still feeling a little groggy and winded. "You're hurt Arya, stop this" He said as he lowered his sword. She stepped in a little clumsily this time and slashed at him again and again and he blocked her again and again. "No, you have to die!"

Arya was starting to feel a little frustrated that he was blocking everything that she could throw at him, but at least her head was starting to clear a little. "It was me that killed Lord Tywin. I slit his throat and looked down on him as he died" She said as she slashed at him high and low and then high again, driving him backwards. He blocked her again and stepped back, knowing that she was trying to make him angry. However, he was impressed with how skilled she was, especially for a girl of her age. "He was a horrible man, he got what he deserved". He replied cooly, taking her a little by surprise. This only frustrated her even more and she lunged at him again, high and low before stabbing at his stomach "Some day I'm going to kill your beloved sister too" She shouted at him before stepping back and glaring at him.

She circled around him before stepping in and slashing at him over and over. High, low, left and right he blocked her every move until she managed to cut him again, making him instinctively slash at her, landing a long cut across her stomach. She dropped her short sword and fell to her knees, clutching at her bleeding stomach in agony. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" he said as he lowered his sword and approached her. "Come with me Arya and I'll get you back to Riverrun and get your wound looked at. I'll keep you safe I swear".

Arya looked up at him, tears of pain and anger flowing down her grubby cheeks as she held her bloody wound. "No I'll never go with you, you'll take me back to King's Landing, to Cersei. I won't go, I won't" She replied angrily. He stepped closer to her and offered her his left hand but she just shook her head and slowly backed away. "Arya please"

She started to feel faint from the pain as she saw Nymeria suddenly appear and jump at him, tearing off his left hand and knocking him to the ground. She watched as Nymeria pinned him down and snarled angrily at him. He screamed in fear and agony, struggling to try and escape but his screams didn't last for long as Nymeria viciously tore his throat out, killing him instantly. Arya fell backwards and lay on her back looking up at the cloudless sky. She held her stomach as Nymeria lay next to her, nuzzling her. She slowly blacked out from the pain as the last of her strength left her.


	10. Arya Of Winterfell

**-~*Arya Of Winterfell*~-**

_After a dreamless night Arya woke early to hear voices in the castle yard. She yawned softly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before crawling out of her warm comfy bed. She wrapped a thick grey blanket around her to keep warm as she walked over to her window to look out and see who it was. Her eyes widened seeing the yard white over with snow, the most she could remember seeing inside Winterfell. The voice she heard was the giant stablehand Hodor who looked as just excited as she was. "Hodor" she heard him say over and over as he lumbered around the yard chasing after Bran who had pelted him with a snowball. Arya's face lit up, she had to get down there or she'd miss out on all the fun!_

_She walked over to her bed and shrugged off the thick blanket before lifting off her nightgown and putting on some clean smallclothes. She then went to the old wooden chest at the foot of her bed and pulled out a green blue dress and shook it off before stepping into it and fastening it up. It was quite a thick dress and should help to keep her warm she hoped. Being quite skinny she was always the first to feel the cold. Next she pulled on some thick grey wool socks and some dark brown leather boots which went up to just below her knees before sitting at her silver glass to give her tangled brown hair a quick brush. 'Not as pretty as Sansa but it will do' she thought to herself as she got to her feet. Finally she pulled on a thick fur cape, fastening it with a silver direwolf clasp and put on a thick hat before pulling on her gloves._

_She left her bedchamber without making her bed as usual and left her sleeping gown on the floor where she had tossed it before making her way down the stone steps, past Sansa's room. 'Probably still making herself look like a princess' she thought as she continued down until she stepped out into the yard. The air was cold and crisp and her breath steamed from her mouth and her nostrils. 'Winter is coming' she thought to herself, the Stark words._

_By now Hodor had retreated into the stables to tend to the horses but Bran had found a new sparring partner in Rickon. Arya giggled as she picked up some snow and shaped it into a snowball. They hadn't noticed her yet so she sneaked closer before taking aim and throwing, hitting Bran on the back of the head much to Rickon's delight. Two on one Bran never stood a chance. Afterfter taking a quick battering he soon yielded and they set about making a snow castle together._

_When the snow castle was well under way Sansa appeared looking like a true Winterfell lady, unlike Arya who looked anything but with her wild hair and slightly grubby hands and face. 'She used to play with us and laugh and giggle, I wonder what happened to her?' Arya thought as the snowball hit her older sister on her right shoulder. Sansa screamed and glared at Arya who couldn't even remember making the snowball or throwing it, but the fact that her brothers were still caught up in making their snow castle proved that she was the guilty one. "Father will hear of this you...you little wretch" her sister yelled red faced at her as she marched over to the great hall to break her fast. Rickon was laughing, Bran too a little as he stood helping Rickon to his feet. "We should go and break our fast too" Bran said as they left their snow castle behind and he led them into the great hall to join the rest of the family._

_Her father sat in the high lord's chair at the head of the table, her lady mother Catelyn sat on his left and her older brother Robb to his right. Catelyn gave Arya a look as if to tell her that she was in trouble and Sansa glared at her, but Robb gave her a smile. Old Maester Luwin was seated too but he paid her no mind. Once seated Arya pulled her face and stuck her tongue out at Sansa, she knew that she was in trouble anyway so a little more wouldn't hurt._

_"Arya you owe your sister an apology" Lord Eddard said in a firm voice as he looked at her. "She owes me one too, she called me a little wretch" Arya complained, Sansa looked on clearly feeling pleased with herself. This was more than Arya could stomach so she scooped up some porridge onto her spoon and flicked it at Sansa, splattering it over the front of her green dress, some even got in her hair and on her face. "ARYA" Sansa said in a raised voice, her mouth was wide open in shock, as was Rickon's except he was laughing. She heard Bran snickering too, even Robb was smiling though he had the grace to try and hide it, Her mother however looked none too pleased. Eddard had seen enough and rose "To your chamber Arya, you're to stay there for the rest of the day" he said in a firmer tone than before. "But...but" she tried protesting". "Now Arya..." Eddard said in an even firmer tone, raising his eyebrows slightly. She knew it was no use._

_Arya got to her feet and marched toward the door of the great hall "I hate her" she yelled as a parting shot before leaving. She didn't really hate her, she had just got so frustrated with her sister. They used to get along when they were younger but now they were almost complete opposites. They used to play together, even shared a bed chamber together when they were younger but that seemed like a long time ago now. Hodor noticed her emerge from the great hall and said "Hodor" to her but she pretended not to hear him and made her way across the snow covered yard, past the snow castle and back up the stone steps to her bedchamber. She threw her cape on the floor and removed her hat, gloves and leather boots before lying face down on her bed crying._

Arya slowly opened her eyes to feel her cheek being licked. It felt warm and rough against her soft skin. "Nymeria...you came for me" She said softly as she reached up weakly and stroked her direwolf's soggy fur. She noticed that he sky was getting darker and a few grey clouds were gathering overhead._ 'Rain'_ she thought to herself before she slowly blacked out again.

_'Stupid Sansa I hate her' she thought which made her cry even more. She wanted to get along with her sister just as well as she did with her brothers but Sansa made it so hard sometimes, maybe it was her own fault as well sometimes...just sometimes. After a few moments of despairing she remembered that she was a wolf and wolves don't cry so she sat up and wiped her eyes. She looked around and decided that she should probably tidy her chamber, that would help to pass the time and it was going to be a long boring day confined to her chambers. She picked up her nightgown and folded it neatly before placing in her bed and pulling the blankets and furs so that it looked neat. She then picked up her cape and hung it on the wall before sitting on the edge of her bed looking for something else to do._

_By now the light was coming in brighter through her window so she made shadow pictures with her hands on the opposite wall "I remember making shadow pictures when I was your age" her father said as he walked in, giving her a little smile before sitting on the bed next to her. "Arya what has gotten into you today? Why did you throw snow at your sister, you know she doesn't like it?" He asked her as he placed his hand on the small of her back before pulling her into a hug. She smiled up at him feeling a little ashamed "I don't know why...I couldn't help it" she tried to explain._

_Her father thought for a moment "And what about the porridge? Sansa claims her dress is ruined". Arya felt her anger building up again at the mention of Sansa "She called me a little wretch she deserved it". Lord Eddard chuckled slightly "That may well be but you're a young lady of Winterfell and ladies do not throw snowballs and porridge" He smiled at her "Tomorrow you will apologise to your sister and that will be the end of it". Arya looked up at him and gave her father a faint smile, she knew it was no use trying to argue "Yes father, I'll apolgize". Eddard kissed her on the forehead and stood before leaving her alone in her bedchamber to continue making shadow pictures on the wall._

_After a while she grew bored and lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity when she heard footsteps coming up the stone steps. Her door opened and in walked Jon Snow back from his early morning ride with Theon Greyjoy. "Seems I missed all the fun little sister" he chuckled as he sat on the edge of her bed._

_Arya sat up sitting cross legged "I threw snow at Sansa and she called me a little wretch so I threw porridge at her as well...I ruined her dress I think" she shrugged knowing that Sansa had probably exaggerated to get her in even more trouble. Jon mussed her hair and handed her a square wooden plate of fruit "Here, I don't want you starving you're skinny enough as it is". She smiled brightly at him as she accepted the smuggled food. "Thanks Jon you're the best". He smiled back, stood and left before he was discovered, closing the heavy wooden door behind him._

The rain woke her as it started to fall more heavily but it felt refreshing on her grubby face. It was dark now and cold and she shivered as she struggled to keep warm. At least Nymeria hadn't left her, for which she was thankful. "You'll keep me safe until I get my strength back" she whispered softly to her loyal direwolf. Arya winced in pain as she rolled onto her side to face Nymeria. Her stomach felt as if it was on fire. Using the last of her strength she climbed onto her direwolfs back, gripping at her fur. Not having the strength to sit, she lay on Nymeria's back and wrapped her weak arms around her lower neck "You know the way Nymeria" she whispered to her as Nymeria stood and started to walk, Arya blacked out again.

_Arya looked over the fruit for a few minutes before deciding on a red apple and bit into it, some of the juice flowed down her chin and dripped onto her dress. She was quite hungry though she hadn't realised it until just now. Through her window she heard the familiar ring of steel clashing. She placed the wooden plate down on her desk and sat on an old oak stool by her window and looked down at the yard to see Robb and Jon had started training together, as they had been on most days lately. She also spotted Theon loosing arrows at a straw mannequin but she had never much cared for him so went back to watching Robb and Jon. Little Rickon and Bran were happy finishing off the snow castle which now boasted over twenty towers._

_Winterfell was slowly stirring and the yard became busier as the morning went by. Maester Luwin came and went twice. Once carrying what looked like raven messages for her father and a second time with a large thick book that was almost half the size he was. Arya thought he'd never make it without slipping until Hodor gave him an arm and carried the book for him. Next she spotted Sansa walking with Septa Mordane to the far tower for their needlework lessons. 'At least I don't have to do that today' she thought, she hated needlework lessons so much that even being confined to her chambers was better than that. Later Ser Rodrick was drilling his guards, bellowing at one guard who had overslept, turning bright red in the process so his white whiskers stood out even more than usual, she had to giggle._

_Watching the activity below kept her entertained for a while but boredom soon set in again so she lay on her bed trying to think of what she was going to say as an apology to Sansa on the morrow. 'I'm sorry for throwing porridge at you and for ruining your stupid dress' was the first one that came to mind but that would never do. 'I'm sorry for throwing snow and porridge at you, I'm a terrible sister' came next, maybe she'd leave the part about being a terrible sister out though? 'Yes, that will do' she thought so she settled on that._

_"She's still alive" she heard a familiar voice say, snapping her out of her dream "She looks in a bad way, we have to hurry" another voice added moments later. She wearily opened her eyes to see Anguy and an unfamiliar face walking alongside her as she lay on Nymeria's back. At least she thought it was him, it was hard to focus and she felt so weak. She was cold and wet too which didn't help, but Nymeria felt warm and dry underneath her. She blacked out once more._

_Afternoon came and went and Arya played little games to try and keep the boredom at bay, picking at the fruit Jon had brought her until the wooden plate was empty apart from the apple core which had turned brown. She could hear footsteps walking up the stone steps and in walked Robb, he gave her a little smile. She loved Robb and smiled back. "Father says you can come to evening tea if you promise to behave". Arya pulled on her boots and walked over to him, looking up at him "I'll behave I promise". They made their way down down the steps and across the yard, the snow had mostly melted away or had been trodden down. The snow castle was more a snow heap and only a few towers remained. "Is mother still angry with me" she asked as they approached the great hall. She knew her father had forgiven her, even found it slightly amusing, but her mother had just given her a stern look and not come to see her in her chamber. Robb glanced down at her as he pushed open the heavy wooden door "If you behave everything will be fine sister" he winked at her and led her to the table._

_Her father was seated in the high lords chair at the head of the table, her mother to his left and Robb went to sit at his right as usual. Bran and Rickon smiled at her but Sansa and Septa Mordane were deep in conversation. Maester Luwin looked to be falling asleep, he gave her a quick look and a little nod, she smiled back. 'Maybe I'll apologise to her now and then it's done with!' she thought as she slowly walked over to where her sister was seated. She coughed a little to get Sansa's attention "I'm...I'm sorry that I threw snow and porridge at you and ruined your dress" she smiled even though she didn't really want to but it was all she could do from running away back to her bedchamber. Like a true lady Sansa smiled and graciously accepted her apology._

_Arya took her seat between Bran and Jon feeling better now that the apology was out of the way. Eddard and Catelyn smiled at her and Robb gave her a little nod as if to approve. and then they started to eat. Arya eagerly ate, she'd only had fruit to eat all day and would have had nothing if Jon hadn't sneaked that up to her. The stew was delicious and she dipped lots of bread in to fill her up. She washed it down with some water, wiping her mouth on the back of her sleeve much to Sansa's disgust, who wiped her own mouth with clean cloth like a real lady should._

_Eddard rose from his chair and signalled for quiet and Arya looked at him knowing that he had something to say, he always did this when he had something important to say "I have some news for you all, the king rides north to Winterfell". "Will he bring the queen?" Rickon asked, "Will he bring Prince Joffrey?" Sansa added. Eddard signalled for quiet. "Will he bring the imp?" Arya asked, she really wanted to see the imp! Her mother Catelyn rolled her eyes and smiled. Eddard continued "The king travels north will a full host, he will arrive in three weeks, Winterfell must be ready, WE must be ready". Eddard and Catelyn knew a week beforehand that the king was travelling when a raven had arrived informing them of Jon Arryn's death, but had chosen now to announce the kings expected arrival to the rest of the family. "I expect everyone of you to do your duty" Eddard sat and finished off his wine before giving everyone their leave._

_Arya stood and went to make her way back to her chambers when Septa Mordane spoke "Arya Underfoot on the morrow we start lessons to teach you some curtesy for the king, do not be late!" Arya nodded at her but couldn't hide her frown, her brothers laughed. Septa Mordane was always up at first light and her lessons always started shortly after so Arya decided to go to bed early that night so she wouldn't be late. She'd been in enough trouble lately and felt surprisingly tired, being confined to her chambers was more tiring that she thought possible. Once she was back in her bedchamber she closed the heavy wooden door and changed into her nightgown and slid under her blankets and furs. The pale moonlight shone through her window waking her so she got up and closed the wooden shutters before getting back into bed. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. Before long she had fallen asleep again._

Arya opened her eyes and could feel the warmth of a fire against her face but it was nothing compared to the burning in her stomach. And so many faces looking down at her, familiar but so strange at the same time. "It's too late, she's beyond my help" She could hear one voice say "Is there nothing that you can do?" said another. "I'm sorry, all I can do now ease her passing" said the first voice again. "No, there is a way" The pale hooded face said in a cracked voice as it leaned down and kissed her forehead. Arya slowly blacked as the last of her strength left her broken body.

_Arya slept soundly through the night and woke as bright sunlight crept through the cracks in the wooden shutter that blocked her window. 'Seven hells I'm late!' she thought as she sat upright, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. How she overslept she could not say, but it meant that she would be in more trouble that was for certain. She considered feigning sickness for a brief moment but knew that maester Luwin would see right through her act and so she decided against it. She stretched her slender arms out to the side and got out of bed before slipping on a simple blue dress and giving her hair a quick brush. She made her way down the stone steps to the yard where Jon Snow was practicing his sword arm against a straw mannequin when he spotted her_

_"You're late little sister, Septa Mordane will have your hide for this" He laughed a little before smiling at her. Arya pulled a face at him and hurried on her way to more laughter from her bastard brother. She made her way to where Septa Mordane was holding her class going past a room where maester Luwin was teaching Bran and Rickon and a few other boys the history of the Starks of Winterfell. Arya wished she could have joined them instead. The door to her class was left slightly ajar so she pushed it open and walked in, Sansa was demonstrating a curtsy to the other girls and Septa Mordane walked over to meet her._

_"Arya child you are late" She looked sternly at her before smiling. Despite finding her lessons boring Arya quite liked Septa Mordane. "Your sister is demonstrating how a lady curtsies" Septa Mordane said as she led Arya to the front of the class, Sansa took her seat and watched on. "Arya will show her curtsey and then we shall practice together, we must be ready for when the king arrives" She stepped back and gave Arya a little nod. Arya calmed herself and showed the class a clumsy looking curtsy which made one of the girls snicker. Arya blushed a little and Sansa glared at the snickering girl before giving Arya a little smile as if to say it was ok. Arya smiled back gratefully at her big sister while Septa Mordane walked over and patted her shoulder "Oh Arya someday you'll get it I'm sure" So they spent the rest of the morning practicing how to curtsy and greet properly. Sansa teamed with Arya although Arya was doing most of the practicing, the porridge incident long forgotten and they were 'real sisters' again she thought. At midday Septa Mordane ended her class satisfied with everyone's progress, even Arya's. Just before she walked through the door Arya turned and did an almost perfect curtsy and giggled bringing a smile to Septa Mordane's face "Off with you child, you did well today so I'll make no mention of your lateness to your mother"._

_Arya smiled happily at her before making her way to the yard to see Bran practicing with a bow, Robb, Theon and Jon were stood watching. Spotting her Jon shouted over to her. "Have you come to show Bran how to shoot an arrow again little sister?". Last time Bran was practicing with a bow Arya had just finished her needlework lesson with Septa Mordane and embarrassed him by hitting the center of a target while Bran was firing over each time, he chased her off for her efforts as their father and mother watched on, Robb and Jon found it funny too. "Maybe I will" she replied as she walked over and picked up a bow._

_Jon mussed her hair and smiled at her and she smiled back "Three arrows each, highest score wins. Five points for the red center, three for a yellow ring, one for the white...agreed?" Robb said as Theon marked a line for them to shoot from. Arya and Bran nodded in agreement before Bran stepped up to take aim before aiming and hitting the red center, he smiled proudly. Arya felt happy for Bran he'd been practicing really hard with Theon and she could see how much it meant to him. Arya stepped up and aimed, she hit the red center too. Sansa had come to watch alongside Robb and Jon as Bran stepped up for his second shot and this time he just missed the red center landing in the yellow ring. Arya hit the red center again with her second arrow, Jon and Robb looked impressed, Sansa did too a little. Then Bran stepped up and took aim for his final shot and hit the red center, more to his relief than anything else._

_Finally Arya stepped up and took aim but purposely aimed a little higher than her previous two arrows landing in the white zone, then pretended to be disappointed to have lost. Bran punched the air with delight but was gracious enough to congratulate her on her excellent shooting. Sansa gave her a little hug, 'she knows' Arya thought as she returned the hug, smiling at Robb as he gave her a smile and a nod 'He knows too'. Sansa then went over to hug Bran to congratulate him as Jon came over and mussed her hair, winking at her 'He knows as well'. Unknown to them all Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn watched them all smiling proudly...they knew too._

"Take it easy, you're going to be ok" She heard Anguy say to her as she slowly opened her eyes. She winced as she held her stomach and slowly sat up. The pain felt different though, this was hunger and not the burning pain that hurt so much. "Look at me Arya, you're safe" He reassured her as slowly she started to focus and looked at him. "You're back at Hollow Hill with the brotherhood, thank's to that wolf of yours...and a little luck" He smiled at her and offered her some water from his flask.

She smiled weakly and started to slowly sip the cool water as she thought about her dream. Or was it a memory? It all felt so real. She could feel the cool water trickle into her empty stomach, it felt so refreshing. She handed him back the flask before lifting up her top a little to see a large deep scar across her stomach, just above her naval. "That's an impressive looking scar you've got, especially for a lady" He chuckled slightly teasing her, knowing that she hated to be called that "At least you're still alive, that's the main thing my lady".

Arya pulled her top down over her scarred stomach and frowned "Don't call me that!" She frowned a little at him. Anguy simply smiled back at her "Yes, you're definitely going to be alright". He winked at her and started laughing. She smiled and laughed a little with him. "Where is my mother? I need to see her. I need to tell her what happened" She slowly got to her feet, her legs felt weak and a little shaky under her.

Anguy stood next to her and put his arm around her slender waist as she put her arm around his waist for support. "I'll take you to Thoros, he'll tell you everything you need to know" He said, trying not to look at her. Arya knew that something was wrong, she could sense it.


	11. The Depths Of Despair

**~:The Depths Of Despair:~**

Anguy led Arya into a side cave where Thoros Of Myr was lying down asleep. He looked as if he'd been getting drunk on wine, cheap wine by the smell of him. Anguy leaned down and swiped the wine bottle from under his arm "You've had enough of that for one day. The little lady has come to see you".

Arya frowned as she hated being called little almost as much as she hated being called a lady, but a _little lady_. She somehow held her tongue as Thoros peeked past Anguy and tried to focus on her as he woke from his drunken sleep. "We meet again girl, a pleasure as always". He bowed his head slightly before stumbling to his feet.

Arya was in no mood for his drunken pleasantries "Where's my mother?" She asked sharply, glaring at him in disgust. Thoros sat and signalled for her to sit too. "I don't want to sit, I want to see my mother". She demanded. Thoros scratched his head as Anguy led her over to sit by Thoros "You should sit. What Thoros has to say won't be easy for you to hear". He told her calmly.

She reluctantly sat before Anguy left them to talk alone. "Where is my mother?" Arya asked him again. Thoros seemed to be coming around a little "You know, for a high born lady you're not very polite". She shoved him and pulled her face a little. She really wanted to puch him but she was still feeling quite weak. "Didn't the honorable Lord Stark teach you any manners in Winterfell?" He continued. Arya groaned in frustration and shoved him again "Where is she?" Arya asked him again as she tried not to further lose her temper with him.

It was no use though and she went to slap him across the face. He saw it coming though and caught her by the wrist and held her firmly as he shook his head. "I'm sorry my lady, your mother is dead" He said before letting her wrist go. "I know that she's dead, she's Lady Stoneheart now" She replied, looking at him as if he was stupid.

Thoros shook his head "You don't seem to understand. Your mother or Lady Stoneheart is dead...again". They looked at each other for a few moments as Arya took in what he had said. "She told me that if I killed Jaime it might give her peace, I guess it did didn't it?" She asked him glumly. She was glad that her mother was at peace but had hoped to see her again at the same time.

Thoros looked at her and shook his head slowly "No, the Kingslayers death didn't give your mother the peace she sought". Arya glared at him, growing tired of him not telling her the truth of the situation. She knew there was more, but was almost afraid to ask. "So how did she die, this time?" She stood and looked away from him with her arms folded, trying to hide her face as tears had started to trickle down her grubby cheeks. She didn't want to look craven in front of him, but losing her mother for the second time was almost too much.

Thoros took a cup and poured some water from a flagon and handed it to her before pouring one for himself and sitting again. "A few nights ago your direwolf was very restless and fled from our hideout. She's never acted like that ever since we found her so we knew something was wrong".

"What has this got to do with my mother dying?" Arya asked before taking a sip of her water. "Hear me out girl and I'll answer any questions after I swear it". He took a sip of his water as Arya nodded.

"Your mother ordered us to track your direwolf knowing that she would lead us to you. It was the damndest thing I ever saw, seeing you riding on the back of that beast of yours. Made a real mess of the Kingslayer too Anguy tells me". Arya smiled a little, remembering what Nymeria had done to the Kingslayer. "Anyway, when we found you, you were in a real bad way. We patched you up as best as we could but it wasn't enough".

Arya turned to face him, she didn't understand. "What do you mean it wasn't enough? I'm still alive". Thoros took a deep drink of his water, trying to sober up a little more before continuing. "You should have died girl. You would have if it wasn't for your mother". Arya looked at him in horror. "You bought me back didn't you?"

Thoros shook his head "Not quite, I didn't bring you back because you never died". He paused for a moment to let her take it in before continuing. "Your mother gave her life to save yours before you died from your injury. She didn't want you to be like she was". Arya's legs felt weak under her and she leaned against the side of the cave for support. "It's my fault. I should have just shot him instead of trying to kill him the honorable way. I'm so stupid". She fought back the tears as her anger built up inside her.

"You couldn't have known. Your mother was happy to give her life to save yours". Thoros said trying to calm her. Arya couldn't take anymore and ran out into the main cave and over to Nymeria. Nymeria sat up as Arya knelt in front of her to hug her. After a few moments she stood and walked over to a dark corner and sat, hugging her knees as she cried.

Anguy approached her and crouched next to her, placing his hand on her slender shoulder. "I'm sorry Arya" He paused for a few moments as Arya wiped her eyes and then turned to face him. He stroked Nymeria's fur as he stood next to her direwolf. "Your mother insisted. Most stubborn woman I ever met". Thoros added as he joined them. Arya knew they spoke the truth. "Where is she? I want to see her". She asked Anguy.

"I'll show you to her grave. Beautiful spot, it's not far". He smiled at her, hoping to comfort her a little. She nodded and walked with him as he led her out of the cave and a little way down towards the nearby stream. "We would have waited for you but we didn't know how long you would be unconscious for". He told her as he showed her to where a grave was marked underneath a large oak tree. It really was a beautiful, peaceful spot.

"It's ok i understand". She looked down at her mothers grave. "At least I get to say goodbye this time". She smiled faintly at him. "I'll leave you in peace, see you back at the hideout ok?" He ruffled her messy hair and smiled. "Yeah" she smiled and nodded back at him.

When he had left her she sat by her mothers grave and picked up a handful of dirt and squeezed it so it squished out between her fingers. _'This is all my fault. Why didn't i just shoot him?' _She thought, angry at herself'. Throwing the rest of the dirt towards the river. '_At least you're at peace now I suppose. And Jaime Lannister is dead_'. She tried to console herself as she felt the scar across her slender stomach.

"It's a beautiful spot mother you would have loved it. By the stream with a tree for shelter for when it rains or if the sun gets too hot" She laughed softly "Sansa would love it too, she would always turn red from the slightest bit of sun, but not me". She looked at the grave and sighed. "As soon as I have my strength back I'll make the Frey's pay I swear it". She stood and slowly made her way back to the hideout, deep in thought.

The next few days Arya slowly started to regain her strength. She gradually ate more as her appetite returned and she also slept a lot. She kept to herself mostly, not wishing to get too close to any of the brotherhood. She would talk to Anguy occasionally but he was often out tracking Frey soldiers or on other Brotherhood business. At least Nymeria stayed by her side, except at night when she went off hunting. Arya hoped that she would have another wolf dream, but she only had dreamless nights.

One cold morning she woke early and was pleased to see that Nymeria had returned from her hunt. Looking around she could see that the rest of the brotherhood were either still asleep or out hunting so the hideout was quiet. This was the perfect moment she thought as she made her way quietly to the armory. She picked up a new shortsword because she had lost the one she had used to fight Jaime Lannister with. She also picked up a new shortbow and a quiver of arrows.

After her injury she decided that a few bits of light leather armor might also help. After looking for a few moments she settled on some shin and wrist guards as well as a sleeveless vest. It was far too big for her but she could always cut it to size and alter it as she saw fit. She also took a leather helm and some leather gloves which were also too big for her, but she also had plans for those as well. '_Maybe needlework will come in handy after all' _she thought with a little smile.

Over the next few weeks she spent her time piecing together her new armor. First she cut the fingers off at the knuckle from the gaunlets and adjusted the size to fit her. Next she extended the wrist guards with a few scraps of leather she had cut from the leather vest so that they would cover her forearms up to the elbow.

She also adjusted the shin guards to fit her as well as the leather vest. The tricky part was stitching it all together. She took some study breeches and adjusted them so that they were fairly tight fitting. She stitched some thigh guards made from more off cuts of the leather vest onto the inside of the breeches, as well as adding the shin guards to fit her skinny legs. After several attempts she made it so that it felt like she wasn't wearing any armor at all.

She then adjusted her top so that was also tighter fitting, before stitching in the leather vest which she had cut into strips to allow for better movement. She then stitched in the extended wrist guards and added some protection for her upper arms too with a few more scraps of the leather off cuts.

Finally she cut the hood off her cape and cut the leather helm to size and then into strips. She then stitched the leather strips onto the inside of the hood and attached the hood to her top. It looked a bit patchwork but it was comfy and light and she could still move swiftly in it which was the most important thing_. 'Maybe I could dye it if I get chance?_' she thought as she pulled her hood up to inspect herself in a broken silver glass.

Anguy walked over and nodded in approval"Not bad". She smiled up at him feeling proud of her needlework. "It won't stop an axe or an arrow but it should protect me from lighter blows". She moved around a little to test it a little more. It didn't feel like armor at all, it was perfect fit for her and still light enough to be _as fast as a snake _and _as quiet as a shadow_.

She made her way out of the hideout to her mothers grave to lay a flower on it. Nymeria followed behind her and stood watching her. After a few moments and a silent prayer she turned and approached Nymeria to stroke her fur. "Let's hunt some Freys". She said as she climbed up onto Nymeria's back. Nymeria didn't seem to mind at all and started to walk off into the woods.

After two days of heading north towards the twins they spotted three Frey soldiers and followed them at a distance. With Nymeria's help she could probably take them out but decided it would be best to follow them and attack them after they had made camp, hopefully catching them off guard.

After tracking them for a few hours they stopped and one of the guards headed off into the woods away from the other two. Seeing her opportunity she hopped off Nymeria's back and trailed him. She saw that he had stopped to relieve himself after drinking too much. She readied her bow, took aim and put an arrow into his back and through his heart. The Frey soldier clutched at the arrow which was sticking out of the front of his chest and tried to cry out for help, but only for a few seconds before another arrow sunk into the back of his head and out between his eyes.

Arya crouched low as she saw the other Frey soldiers come to investigate. One of them carried a crossbow, she would have to be careful. She stayed low and signalled for Nymeria to leave her. Because of the special bond that they shared Nymeria must have known what Arya was thinking and moved away silently to circle around the two remaining soldiers.

Suddenly the two Frey soldiers turned away from Arya having heard somthing approaching them from behind. Arya knew that this was her opportunity and stood. She quickly took aim and shot the soldier that was carrying the crossbow in the back of the neck. The remaining soldier turned to face her before spotting her and running.

Arya gave chase. Even in her new armor she could easily keep up with him. When she finally had a clear view of him she stopped, quickly took aim and shot him in the left thigh. The soldier fell clumsily to the floor, clutching at his wounded leg. Somehow he managed to get back to his feet as she approached and tried to hobble away. Arya took aim and put an arrow in his right thigh this time, the soldier dropped to his knees and groaned in agony.

She notched another arrow as she approached and stood in front of him a few away, aiming between his eyes. "Please...don't, whoever you are. I didn't do anything, please". Arya stayed silent and gave him a cold stare before releasing her arrow. Putting it through his forehead and out the back of his skull. "Valar Morghulis". She whispered as Nymeria came to join her, sniffing at the dead Frey soldier.

Arya checked the Frey soldiers to see if they had anything of use and to relieve them of their coinpurses, not that they had much coin. A few silver stags and coppers stars between them. Arya knew that it would be dark in a few hours, the days were getting shorter and the nights longer, so she wanted a proper bed to sleep in tonight. The nights were definitely getting colder too and she still wasn't at full strength yet. She climbed up onto Nymeria's back and set off towards _The Inn Of The Kneeling Man_.

When they were near to the inn she dismounted and made sure that nobody could see before slowly pulling her hand down over her face as she thought of the blonde girl to change her face to Jayne Snow. She then knelt in front of Nymeria "Go on girl, go and hunt". After Nymeria had left Jayne made her way to the inn and went inside. She paid for a room and ordered a meat pie before going to sit in the corner, away from any prying eyes.

She was happy to see Hot Pie waddle over and place her meat pie in front of her. He sat opposite her and smiled. "Hello again, Jayne" He winked, trying to be discreet. "Heard all kinds of things been going on since you left. The Kingslayer murdered, Lady Stoneheart disappearing..." He leaned over so they could talk quietly.

Jayne gave him a little nod before biting into her meat pie. The gravy dripped down her chin and spilled a little onto her top but she didn't care, she was hungry after a days hunting. She could almost hear Gendry saying _'That's not very ladylike m'lady' _and had to smile. "It's good to see you again Hot Pie" She smiled at him after wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "What else have you heard?" She asked him.

Hot Pie leaned forward so that could talk quietly. "I hear old Walder Frey is Lord of Rivverun now, a reward for what happened at the red wedding". Jayne looked at him as she finished off her meat pie, washing it down with some water. Lord Walder was on her list and Rivverun was her Grandfather's seat, not Walder Frey's. She wanted all of the Frey's to pay for what had happened at the red wedding, but he was the one that she really wanted. This was an opportunity that she could not pass up. "Thank you Hot Pie". She smiled at him as she stood "I'm sorry I need to rest, I'm quite tired". Hot Pie stood and nodded before going back to work.

After making her way up to her room, she locked the door and took off her armor before getting into her creaky bed. She looked up at the ceiling thinking of her mother as she felt the scar across her stomach. The thought of how she had died and what she had become made her angry. After whispering her death prayer she soon fell asleep.

_Arya sat and watched as Sansa posed in her new dress, Arya thought that she looked beautiful, as always. "How does it look?" Sansa asked their mother and Septa Mordane who were also looking on. "It looks stupid" Arya butted in rudely before either of them could answer. Sansa glared back at her._

_Their mother looked at her too, a little annoyed "Arya that is no way to speak about your sister and it is most unladylike to interrupt like that". Arya gently chewed her lower lip and frowned, feeling a little frustrated. While her sister had got a new dress especially made for her, Arya had to make do with one of Sansa's old ones that she had outgrown. This old dress was being adjusted to fit her. "But why does she get a new dress and I have to have one of her old ones? It's not fair". Arya didn't even like wearing dresses but if Sansa had a new dress, she should have a new dress too._

_Sansa was grinning at her, though she tried to hide it. "Maybe if you didn't act like such a liitle beast you would get a new dress". A look and a raised eyebrow from Septa Mordane was enough to make Sansa stop grinning. "Arya if you kept your clothes nice you could have a new dress like your sister". Her mother said as she smiled at her. _

_Arya still didn't think it was fair. "Yes, you should act more like a lady instead of an urchin, rolling around in the mud and climbing tress". Her sister added. "Sansa Stark!" Septa Mordane said with a sharp tongue, clearly disappointed with her behavior. Arya felt happy to see her sister being scolded instead of her for a change and couldn't help but smile at her sister. "Arya you can't have a new dress until you learn to look after your things". Her mother said firmly. "Most of your dresses are ruined or ripped"._

_Arya knew that it was no use arguing and folded her arms, frowning._

The next morning Arya woke early and thought things over as she dressed, she still felt angry. She had achieved her mission at the Eyrie and reunited with Nymeria as she was ordered to, but meeting Lady Stoneheart had changed everything. The Frey's had to pay for what had happened at the red wedding, especially Lord Walder. Her mind was made up, she wasn't going to return to Braavos until Lord Walder lay dead.

She left her room and quietly left the inn behind, making her way to Rivverun. There was no sign of Nymeria but Arya wasn't concerned, she knew that Nymeria would find her again. When she was out of sight of the inn she pulled her hand down over her face to change back to her own. Jayne Snow might be wanted in Riverrun after she had murdered the Lannister guard and she wanted to remain undetected if she could.

By noon she was well on her way towards Rivverun when Nymeria appeared from the trees. Her mouth was still red from the blood of her kill. "Looks like you've been having fun". She said as she hopped onto her direwolf's back.

After few more hours passed and they came to where she had confronted Jaime Lannister, she knew that Rivverun was close. She dismounted and scratched behind Nymeria's ears. "You can't go where I'm going, not this time" she told her. "Go, hunt. Build your strength up, we have a long journey ahead of us soon". She stepped back and smiled proudly at her before watching Nymeria run off into the trees. She would have to go on foot from here.

A few hours later she was in sight of Riverrun "So you're the wolf girl. The one we've been looking for". A strange voice said from behind her. She quickly spun and drew her short sword to see a Frey soldier. "Killing Frey soldiers is punishable by death in these parts little lady" said another, slightly taller Frey soldier who stepped out of the trees to her left. She quickly took a defensive pose, a water dancers pose. "I don't know what you're talking about" she protested. "But you do, we all saw your direwolf...Arya Stark".

Arya glanced to her right to see a third Frey soldier appear from the trees. She quickly stepped forward _as fast as a snake,_ slashing high and then low at the first Frey soldier before the second one circled behind her. She spun to face him but the third soldier hit her hard the back of the head. She fell face down in the dirt, dropping her short sword and almost losing consciousness. Between them the three guards bound her hands behind her back before lifting her to her feet. "Lucky for you Lord Walder wants us to take you alive" The first guard said as he shoved her roughly in the back. "He has plans for you". The second, taller guard laughed as they started to walk towards Rivverun.

Arya's heart sank, she could only imagine the things that Walder Frey had planned for her.


End file.
